The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora
by DeMoNzMaGiC
Summary: Previously Hyrule High As Link begins his third year at Hyrule High School, things change in a way he would never had expected. For one, Zelda finally notices him, and starts to talk to him! But Link's high school drama takes a turn when events spiral him into a conspiracy that he never could have imaged. A conspiracy that is more than mere coincidence. Full summary inside!
1. Summer vacation is over!

**(A.N.) Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction ever! So please be nice to me and my writing. I've always wanted to write and FanFic and I have so many ideas for other one's based off of books, anime's, etc. I am a HUGE LOZ fan (among other things, lol) so I decided to write this idea first. This is an AU fanfic. I hope you all enjoy is, and please review and help me out, I love input from any and every one and constructive criticism is welcome! **

**P.S : It's rated T for now but it will probably change to M later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything affiliated with the game.**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda : Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 1 – Summer vacation is over!**_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

"Ughh…" Someone groaned under a pile of blankets.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" The alarm clock continued to go off.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….SLAM!" A hand shout out from underneath the blankets a slammed down hard on the alarm clock. A few seconds later the blankets began to shift and were soon thrown off, revealing blonde haired blue eyed boy no older than 17.

Link groaned again as he rubbed his eyes. Today was the first day of his third year at Hyrule High School. He quickly hopped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom just outside his room and turned on the shower. As Link stripped off his clothing and got into the shower he began to think about all of the friends that he had made over the past two years at school. He was happy to be able to see them all once again now that summer vacation was over. His thoughts soon wandered to a particular individual and a certain sensitive part of his body began to prickle. Link blushed and quickly shut off the water. Shaking his thoughts away, he stepped out and dried himself off. After wrapping a towel around his waist, Link reached for the door and opened it, only to find someone was standing just outside.

"SARIA!" Link nearly fell backwards from shock.

Saria merely giggled as Link had just managed to grab the towel around his waist before it fell.

"Saria, don't scare me like that!" Link said as he wiped a strand of wet hair that had fallen onto his face.

"Hehe, sorry Link. I just wanted to see if you were awake yet, and you are! So, good morning!" Saria smiled brightly at Link as she spoke.

Link sighed and smiled back at her, "Good morning Saria."

Saria and Link had been best friends for as long as Link could remember. Not only were they best friends, but he also lived with Saria and her parents

"Saria." Link thought absently. He was always grateful for what Saria's parents did for him. Link never knew his parents, just that his mother had been close friends with Saria's family and she had one day stopped by their house with a baby. Link never knew why, but for some reason his mother had left him in the care of Saria's parents. After much coaxing from Links' mother, they finally agreed to adopt him. And just like that, she was gone. As the Link and Saria grew up, they became very close. You could say that they had a very "brother/sister/bestfriend" sort of bond. Link had often thought of who his real parents were, but after a long time he realized they were never coming back for him and he decided to move on with his life. As such, he had actually formed a promising relationship with his foster parents. They helped out Link and Saria with whatever they could, but Link only let them help him out with school tuition. He had gotten a job as a goat herder at a local farm that paid better than most. With the job, Link was able to buy a cheap car and a decent cell phone. His foster parents had always tried to help him with the bills, but Link refused when he could. He just felt that it was wrong; he couldn't allow them to pay for everything, especially after they were so kind enough to adopt him.

"Helllooooo! Earth to Link!" Saria said as she waved her hands in front of Link's face.

Link blinked twice, slightly confused. "Huh? Oh…sorry, I must've spaced out."

"Well hurry up and get changed, or we're gonna be late for school!" Saria said as she ushered Link out of the bathroom.

"Alright, alright! I'm going ok? Sheesh." Link grumbled as he walked from the bathroom to his room and shut the door to change.

Saria laughed and then made her way down to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Link finished changing a few minutes later and rushed downstairs to quickly eat some breakfast. Saria had already finished and was waiting for him with her school bag, which looked more like an over-sized purse. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve green t-shirt that hugged her curves modestly.

"C'mon Link, hurry up and finish your breakfast!" Saria yelled.

Link, who happened to have a large amount of food in his mouth, mumbled something incoherent. He wore a snug white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of slightly torn light blue jeans.

"How can you wear clothes like that Link? Honestly…"

Link washed down his food with a glass of milk, grabbed his book bag and keys and made his way to the door, ignoring Saria's question. "Let's go Saria, we don't want to be late remember?" Link said as he rolled his eyes. He got along with Saria pretty well most of the time; I mean they are best friends, but sometimes she acted all motherly on him. Speaking of, where was their mother? Or their father?

As if on cue both parents stuck their heads around the corner, "Have a good day you two!" They said in unison.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Saria replied with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, bye!" Was all Link said, but the smile on his face said more. He honestly loved them both, but he just couldn't bring himself to call them his parents. It just sounded so fake. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Link would always wonder where his parents ran off to.

Saria made it to the car first and Link unlocked it so she could get inside. It was a 2008 black Passat, nothing fancy but Link loved it. After all, he did buy it with his own money. Link put his book bag in the backseat and got in the front. A few minutes later they were on the road to Hyrule high school. As they drove down the road, Link making turns wherever they were needed, Saria looked out the window anxiously. Link laughed internally, "She must be nervous, it's only her second year here."

"You nervous?" Link asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" Saria replied. Apparently her mind was elsewhere.

Link laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I mean, you've already finished one year, right?"

"Yeah, right…" was all Saria said.

Link smiled back at her, "Don't worry Saria, I got your back."

This made Saria smile, "Thanks Link!"

It was one of the reasons why she liked him so much, he was always looking out for her. She never really knew why. Of course, she knew they were best friends but she couldn't but feel like it was something more. Maybe it was because her parents had taken him in, and he felt that it was his responsibility to look out for her? In either case, she knew she would just fine.

As long as Link was there.


	2. Talk to Her!

**(A.N.) Hey guys! First off, I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed the first chapter: Princess Zelda-figure skater and Terror of the Great Sea. Your words are very encouraging . I know that the first chapter hasn't been out for very long and that after a few days I'd probably get a few more reviews (hopefully) but as you will see in the ending A.N. I've got some free time this weekend so I felt like writing as much as I could while I had the time. This one's a bit longer folks, hope that's alright! Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Requite**_

_**Chapter 2 – Talk to Her!**_

Link pulled into the high school and parked in the student section. Saria got out of the car nervously. Even though it was her second year, she still felt uneasy. Would her old friends still like her? How would the other students treat her now that she was a sophomore?

She sighed as she grabbed her bag from the seat and closed the door. Link was already waiting for her to close the door so he could lock it.

Link made his way to the front entrance while Saria lagged behind him. He turned and looked at her.

"C'mon Saria, don't worry this year's gonna be awesome!" Link said enthusiastically.

Saria grinned, "Well, what's got you all happy? Excited to see someone?"

Link tried to hide the blush that slowly began to take over his face, "What? I've got no idea what you're taking about!"

Saria laughed and walked past Link, "Mhmm, sure you don't."

Link huffed and followed Saria into the building. Link smiled as he entered the school, it was filled with students and faculty. Everyone was meeting up with their old friends and catching up.

Things like, "Hi, oh my god how was your summer!" and, "Man I haven't seen you in forever, how's it goin' bud?" could be heard throughout the area.

Link pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and began to read it. "Hmm, looks like my locker's close by."

"Aww really?" Saria pouted, "mines on the second floor!"

Link laughed, it was just like Saria. Always wanting to be close by to him. "Haha, it's alright, we can hang out at lunch."

Saria gave Link a quizzical look, "What are talking? Don't you mean 'I'll see you in first period'?"

"Huh?" Link said, slightly confused.

Saria punched Link in the shoulder, hard. "We have English together remember!"

"Ow! You don't have to hit so hard!" Link replied as he looked back at the sheet of paper in his hand. Saria was right, they had English first period. Link rubbed his shoulder, "Alright then, I'll see you in class then."

Saria rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby."

"I am not…" Link mumbled, but Saria had already ran off to her locker.

Link walked down the hallway, waving to any old friends he ran into on the way to his locker. As he neared his locker a shadow crept over him.

"So, did you enjoy your summer Link?" Someone said.

Link jumped and spun around to see who was talking to him. In front of him stood a slightly taller, dark skinned woman with red hair.

"Nabooru! Hey how's it going?" Link said, smiling back at her. Nabooru was his favorite faculty member, and his guidance counselor. She was the only member of the faculty that treated him like he was her friend and not just another student looking for help.

Nabooru gave Link a hard pat on the shoulder. Unfortunately for Link, it was the same side that Saria had punched him. He winced slightly but tried to pass it off as a grin, thankfully it worked.

"I'm doing great kid. Looking forward to another year?" Nabooru said, her arms were folded across her chest now.

Link nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe I'm already a junior."

Nabooru shook her head and laughed, "You're growing up way too fast Link."

Link was about to speak when he saw someone walk towards him out of the corner of his eye. Link's eyes grew wide and he felt like his throat was closing up

"I-It can't be…oh no, she's heading right this way!" Link froze as the girl of his dreams, Zelda, walked up the locker next to his and started to fiddle with the lock. "C-Crap! Her locker's right next to mine?"

Nabooru, who had been getting a kick out of Link's behavior, decided it was probably time for her to go. "Well kid, I'd better be off. It's gonna get busy soon."

For a moment, Link didn't even realize that Nabooru was talking to him. That is, until she bumped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Nabooru, yeah I'll see you later." Link mentally slapped himself and opened his locker. As he took out the necessary books and stowed the rest away, the warning bell rang.

Link was about to leave but stopped when he noticed that Zelda was having a bit of trouble opening her locker.

"C'mon you piece of crap! I know I got the combination right!" Zelda yelled at her locker, kicking it in the process.

"Would you like some help?" asked Link. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, this was the first time he had ever, ever spoken to Zelda. "Right, like she'd want help from me. Who am I kidding, she's like one of the most popular girls in school! Not to mention the captain of the cheerleading squad!" Link continued to mentally berate himself but was suddenly cut short when Zelda turned around to face him.

Time seemed to stop in that instance. Zelda's long blonde hair flowed as she turned around to reveal possible one of the most beautiful faces Link had ever seen.

"Wow…" Was all Link could say to himself.

"Sure, that would be nice."

Link blinked twice, "Wait…what? She actually wants my help?"

"Heh, alright. Let's see now, what's your combo?" Link replied rather nervously. While he may have looked calm and collected on the outside, on the inside was a completely different story. He was freaking out, he'd never had a conversation with Zelda before (although he wasn't sure if this even counted), much less stand so close to her.

"It's 32-5-15." Zelda replied. Her voice was like a melody that Link never wanted to forget. He mentally slapped himself again, "Focus Link!"

Link quickly ran through the combination on the lock and was satisfied when he heard a 'click'. "Ah, there you go!" Link said with a smile.

Zelda quickly shoved the door open and began pulling books out of her bag. "Oh thank you soo much Link, you're the best! Well, I'll see you later!"

By the time Zelda's words had registered in his head she had already sped off to her class.

"Um…you're welcome, Zelda…" Link looked completely dumbfounded. Until the late bell ran that is. "Crap, I'm late!" Link looked down at his sheet to find the room number and then ran off to class.

By the time Link made it to first period the teacher had already begun to call out names.

"Saria?"

"Here!"

"Zelda?"

"Here!

"…" The teacher looked up from the roster to Link, "Oh, and who might you be?"

Link sunk his head a little in embarrassment, "L-Link, sir. I'm sorry I'm late."

The teacher nodded, "It's alright, I'll let it slide since it's the first day but don't let it happen again alright? Three unexcused absences and its detention, understand?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Said Link, mentally sighing in relief that he been let off the hook this time.

The teacher looked bad the seated students, "And that goes for all of you as well, now…Link was it? Go find yourself a seat."

Link nodded and looked around the classroom, it was packed! When he managed to find an open seat he couldn't believe his luck. There was one open seat, in between Saria…and Zelda.

"This has to be some joke, there's no way I could be this lucky." He thought to himself as he slowly took his seat.

"Psst, hey Link? Why were you late?" asked Saria in her "you're in big trouble" voice.

Link groaned, "I'll tell you later." He started to pull out his English text book and couldn't help but steal a glance at Zelda. To his surprise she had been staring back at him.

Link face began to flush and he quickly looked at his books, which made Zelda giggle. Saria just looked from Link to Zelda with an odd expression.

Link just mouthed, "Later", to her as the teacher began to go over the syllabus.

Since it was the first day of school since summer vacation each class was only thirty minutes long. Link grabbed his books and quickly left the room, unable to take another moment being so close to Zelda, he couldn't help but stare at her and he knew she probably thought he was a freak or some stalker now.

As he exited the classroom and hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him to the side of the hallway. "Alright, spill."

Link turned to see Saria looking at him with some interest.

Link sighed, "Ok but you can't laugh alright?" Saria nodded. Link explained what had happened that morning between him and Zelda.

"Awww, that's sooo cute Link! I bet you can't stop staring at her now that you sit next to her." Saria giggled.

Link groaned, "Exactly! And now she probably thinks I'm some weird stalker!"

Saria grunted, "Please, she doesn't think you're stalker. Maybe weird, but so does everyone else."

Link rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks Saria. Anyways, how do you figure she doesn't think I'm a stalker?"

Saria thought for a moment. "Oh no, this can't be good…" Link thought to himself.

"I don't, but I will soon!" Saria said with a determined look on her face.

"Wait…what? Hold on a second!" But Saria had already left for her locker.

Link groaned, whatever Saria was planning couldn't be good. With nothing else to, Link exchanged his books at his locker and made for his next class. The rest of the day went smoothly for Link and it was now time for lunch. Link had a feeling that whatever Saria was up to was about to make its appearance soon.

Link grabbed his sack lunch and made his way to the cafeteria. We he got there he saw Saria waving a hand at him. Link prepared himself for the worst as he walked over to where Saria was sitting.

"Hey Saria." Link sat down and noticed there was someone sitting across from Saria. "Oh, hey there Mido. Sorry, I didn't see you there haha."

The boy looked up at Link with a blank expression. He was rather short, but then again he was only a sophomore. He had long red hair and red freckles on his cheeks. He just grunted and then went back to eating his food.

Link shrugged, Mido had never really liked Link for some reason. But Link was never bothered by him. He sat next to Saria and began to pull out his food.

"So Link, have you thought of what you're going to do?"

"Mbow wha?" Link managed to say with food in his mouth.

"I'm talking about Zelda of course, what are you going to about your relationship with her?"

Link choked on a piece of food. He took a swig of water as he tried to catch his breath. "What are you talking about Saria? What relationship." Links' eyes narrowed as he spoke, "What did you tell her?"

Saria giggled, "Nothing, don't worry. But Link, this is your opportunity to build a relationship with her! I mean at the very least you two could be friends."

"Friends…" Link thought about it. Honestly it didn't sound like a bad idea at all; of course he didn't want to be just friends with Zelda. But he knew that was never going to happen. Link mentally shook his head, "Who am I kidding, a girl like that would never go for a guy like me, let alone be friends with me." As Link thought to himself he was unknowingly looking like at Zelda. It wasn't until she looked back at him that he realized what he was doing. His eyes met hers, and in that moment Link was completely lost in her gaze. To him, she was the definition of beauty. Zelda smiled and waved back at him. Link froze, he could feel the heat rushing to his face.

Saria was waiting for him to do something, and when he didn't she punched him in the shoulder again, hard.

"Ouch! Hey, would you quite doing that?" Link said as he grabbed his shoulder.

Saria just glared back at him, "Don't just sit there like an idiot, wave back at her or something!"

Link muttered something inaudible under his breath, but he to admit she was right after all.

He looked back at Zelda, smiled, and waved back at her. To him it seemed to come off pretty well. But in reality it looked awkward.

Link was surprised for the second time today when Zelda smiled brightly back at him and then returned to the numerous amount of friends she had surrounding her table.

"See, you're making progress!" Saria said happily.

Link still didn't believe her, but he had to admit that things were about to get interesting.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Link and Saria had found themselves in Link's car, both ready to go home.

"Seriously Link, I think you've got a shot. You just have to try."

Link put his keys into the ignition and started the car. "I don't know Saria. I mean it's only been one day. How can you be so sure?"

"Because Link. I just have this feeling ok?"

Link sighed; once Saria had an idea in her head it was hard to get it out. He slowly pulled out of the school and drove home.

Link pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. When they got out Link made a mental note to get his car washed.

"Mom! We're home!" Saria yelled as she entered the house followed closely by Link.

"Hello sweetie, did you both have a good first day?"

Saria giggle, "Oh yeah, Link finally had a conversation with his one-true-love."

"Saria!" Link said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, well that's sweet honey. It's that Zelda girl, right?"

Link cheeks turned pink and he quickly walked off to his room.

Saria and her mother stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

Link trudged up the stairs and into his room. He threw his book bag on the floor laid down on his bed. He gave a heavy sigh before looking at his watch, "3:15. That gives me an hour before I have to go help Mr. Fado heard his goats." Link decided to start on his homework before work, and began to pull out his books one by one.

Three hours later…

Link fell onto his bed. He was exhausted, for some reason the goats just didn't want to return to the barn today and so Link had to spend an extra forty five minutes herding them in. Link slowly sat up and made for the bathroom to shower up before dinner.

**[Downstairs…]**

Saria's mom was finishing up the last touches on dinner while her father was getting the table ready. "Honey, have to talked to Link at all today?" Saria's mom asked her husband.

"No sweetie, I haven't. He's been rather busy lately." He replied.

Saria's mom sighed, "I hope he doesn't push himself too hard, he's such a wonderful boy."

"Sweetie," Saria's father started, "I know you're worried about him, but Link's a smart kid. He knows what he's doing. He's just been busy this past summer from all the help he's been giving to Mr. Fado."

Saria's mom smiled and was about to reply when Saria entered the kitchen.

"Alright, time to eat!" Saria sat herself down at the table while her father sat diagonal from her, at the head of the table. A few minutes later Link showed up, his hair was in a mess but he quickly ran his hand through a few times to straighten it out.

"Ah there you Link. How was your day?" Asked Saria's father.

"It was good, Saria and I have English first period."

"Really? Well that's nice." Said Saria's mother.

The rest of the time was spent in idle chit chat about work and school and when it was time to clean up, Link and Saria stood up to take every ones plates to the sink.

Link and Saria finished cleaning up and Link told them he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Saria yawned, "Oh yeah, I'm beat. I think I'm gonna head off to bed too, g'night everyone!"

"Goodnight Sweetie!"

"Goodnight."

"Later."

That last one made Saria turn around. She gave Link a smirk, "I bet you can't wait to see her tomorrow huh?"

"Shut up!" was all Link said as he went to his room and closed the door. As Link lay in his bed all he could think about was everything that happened at school. It seemed a little odd, but the more and more he thought about it the more and more it made sense to him. Maybe he did have a chance. Link was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Zelda…" was Link's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked this one! I have a question for everyone tho, do you think I should keep Saria's parents un-named? Or should I give them names? If yes, please give me some ideas about what their names should be. Also, let me know if you like the length of these two chapters or not.

P.S. : I'm not sure if I'll be updating this often, it just so happens that I've got some free time this weekend so I'm able to crank out a few chapter. Normally it might be a few days between chapters.

Until next time!


	3. An Unexpected Partner

**(A.N.) Here's another chapter guys! Hope you're all ok with the length (no one's really said anything so im gonna assume it's all good). Also I've decided that I'm not really gonna be writing a lot about Saria's parents so I'm not gonna give them names. Also I'm starting to add more characters from the series but I'm also gonna be adding some OC's of my own. Finally I just wanted to clear up something I might have forgotten to mention:**

_This means thinking_** (unless by itself in a normal sentence, that means the word is emphasized).**

**P.S. : Thanks for reviewing, I truly appreciate it. I got so excited when I saw the first few reviews I got for chapter 1. Please keep reviewing!**

**Welp, hope you all enjoy this one…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Legend of Zelda series or anything affiliated with it**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Requite**_

_**Chapter 3 – An unexpected partner**_

The next morning, Link woke up before his alarm went off. He was surprised; usually his alarm would go off for at least five minutes before he got up to shut it off. Link shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to perform his normal moring routine.

Saria was already waiting for him when he got downstairs, and she was holding to lunch sacks in her hand.

Link would have forgotten to pack his lunch if it weren't for Saria. Link scratched the back of his head apologetically, which Saria had always found to be cute.

"Hehe, thanks for making my lunch today Saria. I would've have completely forgotten." Link said Saria handed him his lunch sack.

"It's no problem at all Link, I know you've got a lot on your mind…or should I say a certain someone?"

Link's face grew beet red. He wordlessly walked past Saria and got into his car. There was no way he could what Saria had said, after all he was thinking about Zelda. Not only was his locker right next to her was one thing but he even had a class with her! He'd see her everyday…the thought was amazing and scary at the same time. He heard the car door open and watched as Saria climbed into the front seat grinning at him as she buckled herself in. Link rolled his eyes as reversed out of the driveway and headed towards school.

"I'll see you in class ok Link?" Saria shouted as she ran to her locker.

Link simply nodded and made his way to his own locker. He tensed up as he saw that Zelda was already there…with her friends. Link gulped and tried to muster up what courage he had as he slowly walked in her direction.

Zelda was surrounded by so many people it was hard for Link to get to his locker.

"Um, excuse me? I need to get to my locker."

"…"

Link cleared his throat, but no one seemed to notice. Finally, getting annoyed, Link pushed through a few people and just managed to open his locker.

"Hey watch it will ya?" Said a tall boy as Link shoved into him.

"Sorry, I was trying to get to my locker. I asked nicely if you guys could move but no one said anything." Said Link as he pulled out his books and laid then neatly against the wall of his locker.

"I don't care what you said punk, don't you do it again. "

Link fumed, there was no way he'd let some jerk talk to him like that, especially not in front of Zelda.

"Listen asshole, I was trying to be nice alright. You were the one who was blocking by locker."

The tall boy tensed up. Clearly no one had talked to him like that before. He turned to properly face Link. He gulped again "This guy's huge!" Link thought to himself as he studied the boy. He was about a head taller than Link, with large muscle, dark skin and red hair. For a moment almost reminded Link of Nabooru, but his thoughts were wiped away as the boy began to speak.

"What the hell did you just say me punk? I'll kick your ass for that!" The boy grabbed Link by his shirt. Link curled one of his hands into a fist, ready to punch the boy, when they were interrupted by someone.

"Ganon!"

Link didn't need to see who was talking, he could tell just by the sound of her voice.

"Zelda…"

"Ganon let him go you jerk. Link's right, you're the idiot who was standing in front of his locker!" Zelda yelled.

Link couldn't believe it, Zelda was defending him. She was actually helping him!

Link could feel the boy's hand loosen as he let go of his shirt. He grunted as he walked off, "Tsch, whatever man. You're not even worth my time, c'mon guys."

With that, Ganon walked off followed by a few of other guys. Link figured them to be football jocks. Link straightened his shirt and looked up only to find Zelda right in front of him.

"AHH!" Link yelled as he stumbled backwards. He wasn't expecting Zelda to be standing so close to him and as a result he was blushing.

Zelda giggled, "Sorry about that didn't mean to sneak up on ya."

Link shook his head, "No, it's alright. And thanks for your help just now. That guy's a real asshole."

Zelda nodded, "No problem, and yeah it comes with being the quarterback and captain of the football team."

"W-What? No way, that guy…he's the captain of the football team?" "Great now I just made enemies with possibly the most popular guy in school…" Link said to himself.

Zelda scoffed, "Ya, but he's a total jerk. He doesn't really have any friends. All those guys just hang around him because he's the varsity captain and all."

She laughed again, "Of course, none of them will admit to that."

"Haha, yeah I bet." Replied Link as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Anyways, just think of it as thanks for helping out with my locker yesterday. Now we're even." Zelda said, smiling brightly and extending out her hand.

Link looked at Zelda hand for a moment. He was about to touch her, albeit it was just her hand, but still. Link slowly stuck his hand out and took hers in his. It fit perfectly, or at least he felt like it did. He thought he could something in her eyes…what was it? Was she embarrassed? But before Link could figure out what it was, the glint was gone and she let go of his hand. He noticed her hands were a bit smaller than his but he didn't mind at all because he couldn't get over how soft her hand was. It made him wonder if the rest of her body would feel the same way. Blushing heavily at the thought he quickly turned to his locker to grab his books. He noticed two other girls had been staring at him the whole time. One of them looked like they were about to kill him and the other was giggling at him.

"Perfect, so not only am I enemies with the varsity football captain and all his friends, but now two of Zelda's friends either want to kill me or think I'm a complete laugh."

Link stood up and closed his locker door. He noticed that Zelda was still standing by her locker. He looked at her, slightly confused. "Umm, aren't you going to be late?" Just as Link had said those words no sooner did he realize how ride it had sounded.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, I only meant…well I wouldn't want you to be late because of me." Link said, a little embarrassed.

Zelda laughed lightly, "Ah, well that's sweet of you. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together, we do have English together first period after all."

Link's heart skipped a beat. "Oh my god…she wants to walk with me to class! And she said I was sweet! Man, I don't know what's going on but this is awesome!"

"Uhh…y-yeah, sure." Link stuttered. Zelda laughed and started walking off, Link quickly caught up and walked next to her.

In the hallway, students were staring at Link in disbelief and others were glaring at him.

"I can't believe im walking to class with Zelda!" Link thought to himself as they made their way to English class. When Link sat down Saria gave him a nudge with her elbow,

"Hey, did I just see you walk into class with Zelda?" Saria was obviously excited.

Link sighed, "It's nothing, I'll tell you later."

Saria gave him a "Hmpf." and turned to face the teacher.

"Alright class, now that we're past all the introductions and I've gone over the syllabus I'm going to pass your first semester reading assignment."

All the students groaned in unison but Link was too busy thinking about Zelda to notice anything around him.

"Now, I know this may look like a long book to read but don't worry. Everyone will have a partner and you will help each other to read and analyze the text is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now I've already assigned each of you with someone, the groups are…"

"Man, Zelda look so pretty today…"

"Saria and Mido…"

"I wish I could be partnered up with Zelda…"

"…Link and Zelda…"

"…Zelda…"

Link blinked twice, "Hold on…what did he just say?"

Link looked over at Zelda, half expecting her to be looking somewhere else. But to his shock and amazement she was looking at him.

"Looks like we're gonna be partners, huh Link?" Zelda smiled.

"Heh, y-yeah looks that way." Link said nervously. He looked over to his left to see Saria smirking at him. Link narrowed his eyes and gave Saria a, "Don't even start with me," look.

Saria just winked and went back to talking with Mido.

Before he could say anything more to Zelda the bell rang. Link sighed and collected his books. As they all left the classroom Zelda stopped and turned to face Link,

"Well I'll see you later Link, I already have my textbook for my next class."

"Oh, alright see you later Zelda."

"Man, why does this feel so weird? I'm probably reading too much into it. She's just being friendly because we have a class together and our lockers are next to each other. Yeah, that's it."

The rest of the day passed by normally, and he occasionally saw Zelda when he stopped by his locker, but nothing more than simple, "Hey what's up," passed between them. Lunch went by quickly, and Link couldn't help but notice all the attention Zelda got from boys and girls.

Link sighed and took a bite of his sandwich, "She's just way out of my league." He thought to himself.

"Soooo Link?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to invite Zelda over now you two are partners?"

Link froze, "Ah crap…was that something I have to do? What if she invited me over to her house?" Link immediately brushed off the thought.

"Oh my god, what if she invited you to her house! Wow, just think Link. You, inside the house of the Mayor of Hyrule?" Saria was getting over excited, and it was showing, her eyes were sparkling.

Link grunted, "Yeah right, there's no way the Mayor would want some random kid hanging out with his daughter."

Link finished up his lunch and discarded his garbage. After lunch, the rest of the day passed by a lot faster than it had before lunch. Link grabbed his homework and necessary books and closed his locker. Zelda wasn't there because she had cheerleading practice. Link wondered how they were going to finish their reading assignment over the next few weeks with her being so busy with cheer practice, and him busy with work.

"Eh, we'll figure it out." Link supposed.

Link made his way to his car when he noticed that there was someone already waiting for him, and it wasn't Saria. This girl had long black hair and was about Links height, she was also wearing a cheerleader's uniform. As Link got closer he recognized her to be one of the girls that constantly hug around Zelda. The girl turned and faced Link as he approached his car.

"Hey, you there."

"Um…can I help you?" Link asked hesitantly.

The girl smirked, "Yeah, you can start by watching how you spend your around Zelda."

Link looked at her, slightly confused. "I don't know what you're talking about; I haven't spent any time around Zelda outside of school." Now that he was much closer to her, he was able to get a better look at her. He hated to admit it but she was actually fairly attractive.

"Sure, you say that now. But I know how you guys act, you all just want to be with Zelda cuz of her good looks and the fact that her father is the mayor!"

Link scowled, "You're ridiculous, and you don't know anything about me. And I don't like Zelda just because of her looks or because he father's the mayor!" Link covered his mouth just has the words had left, but it was too late.

The girl narrowed her eyes and spoke in a hushed voice, "So you do like Zelda…"

Link blushed and looked at his feet, "I…well…you see…it's not…" he muttered incoherently.

The girl laughed, "Whatever just make sure you stay away from her. You got it?"

"Hey, how am I supposed to do that when we're partners for our English reading assignment?" Link yelled back

The girl merely shrugged, "I dunno, that's your problem not mine."

Link gritted his teeth but soon let it go. He turned and opened his car, just as he did the girl punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for!"

"That was for making me late for practice." She replied as she turned and ran off towards the school.

Link rubbed his shoulder as he threw his books in the back seat. He groaned as he looked at his Passat, he still needed to get it cleaned. As Link got in the front seat he saw Saria running towards him with a big grin on her face.

As she got closer he gave her a quizzical look. "I'll tell you later." She said, getting into the car.

"By the way," she said as Link pulled out of the school parking lot, "who was that girl that ran by in the cheerleading uniform?"

Link groaned, "I'll tell you on the way." Saria nodded and turned on the radio.

When they got to a stop light Link turned down the music, "That girl was a friend of Zelda's."

He didn't say anything more, "Soo…what did she want?" Saria pressed on.

"Basically to tell me to back off of Zelda."

"Ohhhh! Girl drama already! Man you move fast Link!" Saria joked.

"It's no girl drama alright! There's nothing going on with me and Zelda anyways." Link yelled.

To be honest he really had no idea what was going to happen. To think that he and Zelda might actually become good friends or…something more shocked him.

Saria shook her head, "That's what you say now, but you never know something good might actually happen."

He hated to admit it, but she had a point. The light turned green and Link drove off. When he pulled into the driveway his phone went off. He looked to see who it was and groaned, it was Fado.

"He probably wants me to come earlier than usual." Link thought as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Link? It's Fado."

"Oh, hey there Fado. How are you?"

Fado sighed, "I wish I was better. Epona's been givin' me a hard time."

Link's face turned serious, "What happened, is she alright?"

"To be honest I don't know what wrong with her, she just started freaking out all of a sudden."

"Don't worry Fado, im on my way."

"Thanks a lot Link. See ya in a bit." Link hung up the phone and looked at Saria.

"Hey I gotta go help out Fado." Link said to her.

Saria waved her hands, "It's alright I understand, I'll let mom and dad know ok?"

Link nodded, "Thanks Saria."

Once Saria got out Link pulled out of the driveway and drove off to Ordon Village, which was about thirty miles out of the city.

Thirty or so minutes later…

Link pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He made his way to the back and found Fado trying to calm down a very irate Epona.

"Whoa! Easy girl!" Fado shouted.

"What happned?" Link asked as he got closer.

"Like I said over the phone, I've got no idea. She just started freaking a little bit ago." Fado replied as he made room for Link.

When it came to the Ordon Village Ranch, fado knew how to take care of everything, everything except for Epona that is.

That's where Link came in. He was driving down the country roads one day when he saw Epona a few other men on the side of the road; it looked like Epona was hurt. He could see them trying to get a wrap over one of her feet but she kept trying to kick anyone who got close. Link decided to pull over and try to help. They all told him it was too dangerous and that he should just go home, but Link wanted to help. They grudgingly let him try, and to their amazement Epona had not only allowed Link to get close to her, but she also let him tie the wrapping around her leg. Fado hired Link right then and there to be a ranch hand/goat herder.

Epona was jumping up and down, neighing frantically. Link got close to her and place a hand on her side, "Shhhh, it's alright girl no one's gonna hurt you." He whispered to the frightened horse. After several minutes Epona finally calmed down. Link began to pet her face, "There, that's a good girl. See? Everything's alright." Epona neighed and nibbled at Link's hair affectionately. Link laughed, "Hey that's not food!"

Fado laughed and then gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks a lot Link. I couldn't have done it without you."

Link smiled, "It's not a problem Fado, you know I'd do anything for Epona." As he said that his thoughts fell on Zelda and he wondered if he felt the same way about her.

Fado chuckled, "Well that's real good to hear. Since you're here now, think you could heard in the goats? Figured they've been out long enough."

Link nodded, "Sure think Fado." He mounted Epona and they both got to work.

**[An hour later…]**

Link fell on his bed, he was exhausted and he hadn't even started his homework yet. He looked over at his bedside clock; it read 5:00 p.m.

Link groaned and was about to take a short nap when his phone started buzzing.

"Huh…I wonder who this could be."

"Hello?" Link said groggily.

"Hello? Is this Link?" It was a girl's voice, and not just any voice. Link knew her voice.

"Y-Yeah it's Link, who's this?" He said nervously, telling himself that this was all a dream.

"It's Zelda."

* * *

**Wow cliffhanger! Well I hope you all liked this one. I think I'm gonna start writing a few chapters in Zelda's POV, let me know what you think about that! Also I'm going to be changing the rating to M now. It's for language at the moment, but there will be violence and lemons to come later on. So you're being warned now if you don't like that kinda stuff.**


	4. A Rush of Blood to the Head

**(A.N.) Hey guys, so this will probably be the speed of my updates but it may take a few extra days for depending on my summer class and work + RL stuff. Anyways here's chapter 4! It's completely in Zelda's POV (just this one time). Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer – I wish I owned The Legend of Zelda…but alas, I don't.**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Requite**_

_**Chapter 4 – A Rush of Blood to the Head **_

**[Zelda]**

"It's Zelda."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Oh, Z-Zelda! H-Hey, what's up?" Link replied. He sounded nervous.

Zelda giggled internally, she thought it was cute when he acted embarrassed.

"Hey Link not much. I was just wondering if you were able to get started on that book we have to read for English class." Zelda asked. He made no sound so she could gauge his reaction. She wondered if he was disappointed that she only called him to ask about homework. Zelda hadn't told anyone, but since last year she had a secret crush on Link, though she wasn't sure how strong her feelings were since she hardly knew him. She did know a few things however. One was that she loved his messy blonde hair and blue eyes; second, she knew he was a nice kind hearted boy from the way he treated his friends and complete strangers at school; and lastly, she knew he had a body that looked like it was chiseled by the Goddesses themselves. How did she know that? One day after gym class she walked past the boy's locker room. Unfortunately (or fortunately in this case) the door had been propped open. As she walked by she saw Link changing and caught a glimpse of his chest. Only one thought crossed her mind at that point, "Holy Goddess! What a body!" Of course, Zelda wasn't superficial like that at all. She had gotten to like Link by the way he acted around others and how he always helped his friends and strangers.

"Oh, no I haven't gotten around to reading the first chapter yet. I actually just got back from work, sorry. What about you?" Link replied.

Zelda inwardly groaned, she had hoped he would have at least finished the first chapter. But she couldn't blame him if he was at work.

"Ah that's too bad. I haven't either since I just got home from cheer practice. Hey how about we meet up sometime this week after school and go over the first few chapters? After all our first quiz is on Tuesday."

"Yeah sure how about Friday? We can study at my place." Link replied.

"Yeah that's perfect. I don't have cheer practice that day so we can start after school gets over." Zelda said casually.

"Sounds good, I'll see ya later then. Bye Zelda." Link said, sounding cheerful.

Zelda smiled. Link was always so happy and nice, it felt good to have at least one friend like that.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

Zelda looked over at the doorway to see who it was. "Oh, hey there Impa." Zelda said, smiling as she spoke. Impa was giving Zelda a stone cold stare, anyone else would have been scared shitless but Zelda knew better. Impa had been her caretaker for as long as she could remember. Once her mother passed away from cancer Impa started acting more like her mother but also as a close friend. On the outside it might look like Impa was angry or always in a foul mood, but in reality she was really kind and loving towards Zelda.

"Who was that on the phone just now?" Impa asked. Zelda could hear the hint of suspicion coming from Impa's voice.

"Just a friend from school." Zelda replied coolly.

"A boy?" Impa suddenly asked.

There it was; Zelda was waiting for Impa to ask whether it was boy or not.

She sighed, "Yes it was a boy. His name's Link and we're partners in an English project."

Impa raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Well if he tries anything just let me know, I'll take care of him. And don't you go leading him on, you know what you're father would say."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Oh my god Impa he's not going to try anything alright? And dad can say whatever he wants, when it comes right down to it I'm deciding for myself who I want to date, not him."

Impa merely sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to Zelda. Not once her mind was made up. She would have to look out for her like she always did.

"By the way," Impa started as she was about to leave the room, "There's someone here to see you."

Zelda looked over Impa already knowing who it was. She nodded and jumped off her bed. She quickly made her way through the upper hallway and down the long flight of curved stairs. Her dad was the mayor of Hyrule after all, and it was a pretty big city. It included the suburbs of Kokiri county, Lake Hylia county and Kakoriko county. Most kids went to Hyrule high school, being as big as it was. As such, they had a pretty big house and it was easy to get lost in it if you had never been there before. With three floors, two separate wings, three kitchens, twelve rooms each with its own private bath, two gardens outdoor pool and two hot tubs (one for Zelda and her friends), it was easily one of the biggest houses in the area. Zelda's own room was another story; she had a king-sized bed with a couch to the left and a bed-side table to the right. Across from the bed was a large table and mirror attached to the wall with a generously spacious walk-in closet to the left and a large full-sized bath to the right. To top it all off she had a balcony overlooking one of the gardens. The room was covered in pink and light blue.

Zelda finally made it to the front to door and found her friend in the sitting room.

"Hey there Midna!" Zelda said cheerfully as she gave her best friend a hug.

Midna grinned, "Hey Zelda. Sorry it took me so long to shower and change."

Zelda shook her head, "Naa, it's alright. C'mon let's go up to my room."

They made their way into Zelda's room, and Zelda plopped down on her bed.

"Mmmm, soooo comfy." She said, smiling in the process.

Midna smirked and opened up Zelda's laptop. Zelda's eyes grew wide as she realized she forgot to close out of something.

"Hey Zelda…what's thi-." Zelda tried to grab her laptop before Midna could finish her sentence, but she was faster.

"Whoa, something on here you don't want me to see?" Midna said, grinning evilly.

"No, of course not!" Zelda exclaimed, blushing as she tried to grab her laptop again.

Midna dodged her hands and sat down on the bed, "Now let's see here…"Midna began as she opened up the screen. She blinked twice; it definitely wasn't something she was expecting to see. There, on the computer, was Link's facebook page.

"Uhh…Zelda?' Was all Midna could say. She was honestly lost for words. Link was the last person she'd expect to be on Zelda's computer. She glanced through Link's profile as fast as she could before Zelda was finally able to grab her laptop.

"I just needed to find his phone number alright!" Zelda lied.

Midna smirked, "Really? Because it's not listed on his profile." Midna replied knowingly.

"Crap, how'd she look through his profile so fast?" Zelda thought to herself as she bit her lower lip.

Midna looked at Zelda for a moment before saying, "What's really going on Zelda? Why is that punks profile up on your computer?"

"He's not a punk alright? He's actually a really nice person once you get to know him!" Zelda said defensively.

Midna raised an eyebrow, "Oh ya? And how would you know that? Did you 'get to know him' recently?"

Zelda blushed , "No, but I just know he is. The way he acts at school, he's not like the other guys!" Zelda continued to defend Link.

Midna was taken aback by Zelda's rant; she had never done this before. She sighed and looked at Zelda, "What's going on Zelda? Don't tell me you actually like this guy?" Midna asked, fully expecting Zelda to say no.

"…yes." Was Zelda's reply.

Midna nearly choked, "WHAT? There's no WAY you could like that guy, he's just another jerk Zelda, all guys are."

It was Zelda's turn to sight. She knew why Midna was acting this way. She was dating this guy two years ago, his name was Zant. They were perfect together, that is, until Zant met Ganon. Ganon had always been a jerk and a complete asshole to any and every one. Although he was quite popular, it was a well-known fact that no one really liked him. It was only because he was big tough guy and one of the first freshmen to be play football on the varsity team. Well after Zant met Ganon he started to change. He started to act just like Ganon, cocky and stuck up, a complete douche; the kind of guy that thought of women as lesser beings.

As play things.

They thought they were so much better than everyone else.

Zelda closed her laptop and sat next to Midna on her bed.

"Midna…" She started.

Midna looked up at her. Zelda could tell that Midna knew it was wrong to judge Link blindly, but it wasn't for nothing. She had been hurt, and she just didn't want to see her best friend end up the same way.

"I'm sorry Zelda." Midna finally said in a hushed voice.

"It's alight Midna, you're just looking out for and I truly appreciate that. Im glad I have such a wonderful best friend. But you don't need to worry," she laughed lightly before she continued, "I don't even know if I really like him like that yet, we're just friends alright?"

Midna gave her a weak smile and nodded. Zelda grinned and punched Minda lightly in the shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim! It's such a nice day outside!"

Midna laughed, "Alright, but I didn't bring my bikini."

Zelda shook her head in disappointment, "Midna Midna Midna, aren't you glad I have SO many bikinis for you to choose from?"

Midna laughed, "Not really." She replied sarcastically.

"Well hurry up and pick one from my closet slow poke!" Zelda said, pushing Midna playfully.

Midna stuck her tongue out and walked over to Zelda's closet.

They both changed and went out back to the in-ground pool and swam around for a few hours. They got tired of swimming and decided to finish off their day in the hot tub.

"Ahhh, this feels sooo good!" Zelda said as she released a breath of air.

"Yeah~." Midna replied, tilting her back as she relaxed in the warm water. They both relaxed like that for a while. Zelda kept glancing over at Midna, she could tell something was on her mind. When she didn't say anything Zelda decided she would ask herself.

"So Midna, what's been on your mind? You seem a bit distracted."

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing…just that…" Midna trailed off

"Just what?" Zelda asked.

Midna sighed, "Well, I was sort of a jerk to Link today after school."

Zelda frowned, "Really? What happened?"

"I basically told him to back off of you and watch he did around you or he'd have to answer to me." Midna replied.

"Midna! You probably scared him off now!"

"But now that I think about it he didn't act any differently over the phone. Maybe he figured I didn't know since I called and didn't want to worry me?" Zelda didn't want to think of the other possibility, the one were Link didn't give a shit what her friends said and he would do what he wanted for his own motives.

Zelda shook away the invading thoughts and looked over at Midna, who currently had her eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Hey Midna."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay the night?"

"It's a school night Zelda."

"So, Impa can talk to you parents. They love me anyways." Zelda laughed

Midna shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I guess I can stay."

"Great!" Zelda replied as she splashed some water in Midna's direction.

"Hey!" laughed, trying to block the oncoming water. She splashed back and Zelda did the same. They stayed in the hot tub for another thirty minutes and then got out. Since the summer was over it was slowly starting to get darker earlier as well as colder. Zelda and Midna showered and changed into their sleepwear (Zelda lending some of her clothes to Midna) and they both got into bed.

"Goodnight Midna."

"Night Zelda."

"Zelda leaned back against the head board of her bed and reached for the switch to shut off the lights, but before she did she looked over at Midna,

"Hey Midna?"

"…Yea?" Midna replied, clearly wanting to go to bed.

"Be nice to Link from now alright?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She said, rolling over to her side.

Zelda smiled lightly before shutting off the lights. As Zelda laid in bed she couldn't help but wonder, "Why do I suddenly have all these feelings for Link, I don't even know him. I mean I know I sort of had a crush on him last year but I never actually did anything about it. As she thought more about a single question entered her mind,

"Does he even like me?"

* * *

**(A.N.) Well there you have it! I hope it wasn't too girly or anything and I only made this whole chapter a POV from Zelda because I just wanted you guys to get a feel for her character (and a bit of Midna) in this fanfic. From now on it will mostly be from Links POV with Zelda's thrown in every once in a while.**


	5. Study Session

**(A.N.) Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with work plus I had two exams back to back in the Anatomy and Physiology II class yesterday (one for lecture and one for lab). Anyways I made this one a little bit longer to make up for the wait, I hope you all enjoy it! Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to all those that put my story on your alert list**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 5 – Study Session**_

Link awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He groggily got up and shut it off. He stretched and groaned as popped his back. Link shifted and got out of bed, not really wanting to go school. That is, until he remembered what day it was.

_"Today's Friday!"_ Link thought excitedly.

Today, he and Zelda would start there reading assignment in English class as well as study for the upcoming quiz next week. They would be at Link's house, which made him exceedingly nervous and excited at the same time.

Link opened his door and went to the bathroom. He was so nervous just thinking about Zelda coming over after school that he dropped the bottle of shampoo in the shower several times before successfully secreting the gooey substance in his hands and rubbing it through his hair.

He still couldn't believe that Zelda had actually asked if he wanted to study with her! Well, of course he knew that they were English partners and they would have to work together eventually. But the thought of him actually spending time outside of class with the most popular girl in school felt so unreal to him. Link quickly dried himself off and went to his room to change.

Link stared at his closet only in his boxers. "Shit, what should I wear! I can't just were anything…can I? Fuck I've never been in this kinda situation before!" Link continued to struggle to find something to wear when Saria came upstairs. Unfortunately Link forgot to close his door.

"Link…are you ready yet? You sure are talking your time." Saria spoke as she absently entered his room.

"Saria wait don't come in!" Link shouted, but it was too late. Saria stood in front of Link, wide eyed. Link blushed and tried to find a towel to cover himself up.

Saria shook her head violently and slapped her hand over her shouting, "Link! Close your door next time!" Saria yelled as she ran out into the hallway.

"S-Sorry Saria!" Link stuttered as he closed his door, his face was beat red.

Link emerged from his room a few mintues later wearing a pair of denim jeans and is favorite green polo. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment when he saw Saria. "Hehe, sorry about that Saria."

Saria rolled her eyes, "It's ok I guess, I mean we are practically family. Just be a little bit more careful next time."

Link gave her a weak smile and nodded. They both went downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. Link still had half a pop tart in his mouth when they left the house. He quickly finished it before getting into his car. He still hadn't gotten around to cleaning it and he didn't want to add to that mess with crumbs of food. Link sighed and put his keys into the ignition. He had no idea how he was supposed to act at school…should he just be his normal self? But how, how could he act normally when he knew that the most popular girl in his school would be coming over to his house after school.

Saria seemed to notice his nervousness and decided to be her nosey self.

"What's up Link? You look a bit nervous." Saria asked curiously.

Link sighed, "Zelda called me a few nights ago…"

Saria's eyes widened, "WHAT? Really? What did she say? What did you say? How did she sound? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Saria kept asking question after question, unable to contain here excitement.

"Saria would you calm down?" Link said raising his voice.

Saria blinked twice and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited."

Link rolled his eyes and backed out of the driveway. "It's alright, and she called because she wanted to know if I could study with her for English class."

"…and, what did you say!" Saria pestered.

"I said yeah I could, and that we could do hang out at my place…"

Saria didn't say anything. She didn't have to, the look on her face said it all, her eyes were sparkling again.

"Saria, I'm so nervous!" What am I supposed to do at school today?" He asked, he sounded like he had lost all hope.

Saria looked at him, slightly confused. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Just act like your normal self silly, how else would you act?"

Link kept his eyes on the road but looked confused himself, "I, uh…I don't really know…" He replied, unsure of himself.

Saria giggled but didn't say anything.

Link frowned, "What's so funny?"

Saria stopped giggling and just shook her head, "Oh nothing, you're just such a dork sometimes." She smiled back at Link.

Link grunted and mumbled something under his breath. He turned up the radio up when, "Sugar we're going down", came on and drove off to school.

Link sang along to the lyrics as the song finally ended. Saria was surprised he knew all the words, "How do you know all the words to that song?" she asked, half laughing.

Link shrugged, "It's a classic." He said, pulling into the student parking lot.

As he did he saw a girl with pale skin and long black hair step out of a nearby car. He immediately recognized her as the girl from the other day and tried to hide himself from her sight. Saria just stared oddly at Link as he bent down and tried to sneak out of his car.

"Link…what are you doing?" Saria asked, getting out of the car like a normal person would.

"Saria, don't say my name! She'll hear you!" Link said, trying not to shout as he grabbed his backpack.

"Who...that girl over there?" Saria said, pointing at Midna. She soon understood why Link was trying to avoid her.

"Ahh I get it now, she's the one who told you to back off Zelda the other day, right?"

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, at this rate Saria would give him away! Saria looked over at Midna and waved, "Hey Midna!"

Link almost fell over in shock, "Wait, don't tell me you know that girl!"

Saria smiled and nodded, "Uhuh, that's Midna. She's Zelda's best friend."

Midna looked over in the direction her named was called to see Saria waving at her. She smiled and waved back. "Hey Saria, what's up? Um…what's your friend doing?" She asked as she saw Link trying to make a sneaky escape.

Saria looked from Midna to Link and giggled, "Oh nothing don't mind him. He's just being a dork."

Link couldn't take it anymore, standing up he looked at Saria, "I am not a dork alright!" He yelled.

Saria and Midna stared at Link in amusement and Link suddenly shrunk back as he noticed Midna staring right at him. Link blushed and looked away.

Midna scoffed, "Hey there Link. Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time, im Midna." She extended her hand.

Link looked at it and hesitated for a moment. After a few seconds he reached out and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you…Midna." He didn't look at her, not out of embarrassment but because he was still a little mad at her from last time.

Midna smirked, "Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you. Speaking of, I'm sorry about the other day. I guess you're not like other guys."

Link looked at Midna. He was a bit surprised to be honest, he didn't expect her to apologize.

Link nodded, "It's alright, and you don't have to worry about me and Zelda. We're just friends, I kinda doubt she'd like a guy like me anyway." Link said, a little disheartened.

Midna just shrugged, "You never know." With that she walked off to the school, not giving Link the chance ask her what she meant by that.

"What was that all about?" Link asked Saira.

"Umm, I don't know." Saria replied, not really worrying about it. Link shrugged and walked with Saria into the school's main entrance. They split off once they got further inside and each made their way to their lockers. As Link walked through hallways his thoughts wandered to after school. He was getting so anxious and nervous that he didn't realize he was staring at the one person he had been thinking about, Zelda.

She was wearing a bleached pair of high cut shorts and an orange tank top; her long golden blonde hair flowed freely behind her. Unfortunately Link was too busy staring at Zelda to see where he was going and accidently bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry man didn't see ya there." Linked muttered to the boy, but as he looked up to see who it was that he had bumped into he immediately tensed and regretted not paying attention to where he was going.

"What the fuck? Look where you going asshole—." Ganon stopped mid-sentence as he turned to see who had the nerve to bump into him. He grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles when he saw that it was Link.

"Oh it was you. You must really want me to kick your ass." Ganon snickered as he inched closer to Link.

"N-No, honestly it was mistake man, I'm really sorry." Link said shaking his hands in front of his face.

"Oh ya, it was big mistake and I'll show you just how big it was." And with that he grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the locker.

Link winced as he collided with the metal locker. "H-Hey man, this really isn't necessary. " Link tried to reason as he was pinned to the locker by Ganon, and he was only using one arm

Ganon sneered and lifted his other arm and aimed it at Links face.

Links eyes widened in shock, "There's no way he'd punch here. There are way too many witnesses. Plus a teacher could see." Link tried to reason with himself, but he wasn't entirely convinced that Ganon wouldn't hit him. So he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to the goddesses to spare him.

Just as Ganon was about to throw a punch, someone shouted his name.

"Ganon! What is going on here?"

Link immediately opened his eyes, he recognized that voice. He looked his right and saw Nabooru standing next Ganon with her hands on her hips. She looked pissed.

"I'll ask you again, What is going on?" This time Nabooru inched closer to Ganon.

Ganon gritted his teeth, trying to find a way out. When he could find none he simply grinned and let go of Link. As he walked off he turned back to Link and said, "This isn't over." And with that he made his way to class.

Link stretched his back and winced a little in pain.

"Are you alright Link?" Nabooru asked as she placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah, thanks for your help. I don't what he would've done."

Nabooru nodded knowingly, "Yeah he likes to start fights, but since he's the varsity captain and quarterback he gets away with almost anything. It's a shame really." Nabooru was looking off in the direction that Ganon had walked off in.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of him unfortunately." Linked muttered to himself. Just then the late bell rang.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" Link yelled as he ran to his locker.

"Bye Nabooru, I'll see you later!" Link quickly grabbed his books and ran to English class. He tried his best to sneak into class but the teacher saw him right away.

"That's one, Link."

Link groaned and slumped into his seat.

"Hey Link, why were you late?" Someone nearby asked him.

Linked groaned, assuming that Saria would pester him as she always did. It's not that he didn't like it when Saria asked him questions; it was just that he was currently pissed at Ganon for making him late for class. But when he turned to answer he realized that she wasn't the one who was talking to him, because she was busy talking to Mido.

"Hey Link, over here." Someone spoke again.

It didn't take long for Link to realize that it was Zelda who was talking to him.

"O-Oh, hey Zelda. For some reason I thought Saria was being annoying again—."

Link stopped before he could finish his sentence as he suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from his leg. Someone had just kicked him. He gritted his teeth and gingerly rubbed his leg and looked over at Saria. She was giving him a, "I heard what you just said," look.

Zelda giggled, which made Link blush. Thankfully his face was hidden from her. He slowly sat up and faced her again.

"Oh I just woke up late that's all, haha." Link lied. He did his best to play it off with a grin but he wasn't sure if he had fooled Zelda. She responded with a simple, "Oh." and turned to face the teacher. Link tried his best to focus on the teachers boring lecture of the first chapter of the novel they had to read, but no matter how hard he tried there was only one thing he could think about. "Zelda's coming over after school…both of us, in my house…maybe even in my room!" As a result of his inability to focus, Link never heard the main points of the first chapter but he wasn't too worried about that. Instead, his worries ran somewhere along the lines of how he was supposed to act in front of Zelda when they got to his house.

Before Link could continue on this new train of thought, the bell rang.

"Hey Link?" Zelda spoke as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah? What's up Zelda?" Link replied casually as she grabbed his books and stood up.

"About tonight…" They made their way outside of the classroom, and Link suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Oh no, please don't say you can't come….please don't…" Link mentally pleaded. Zelda stopped and faced Link in the hallway.

"Oh no…here it comes." Link prepared himself for the worst, when Zelda suddenly smiled at him.

"You wanna meet me at your locker since it's right next to mine?"

Link blinked once and then laughed, "Yeah that sounds good." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "Phew, that was close."

"Also, do you think you could give me a ride? I was dropped off this morning." Zelda asked. She holding her books to her chest and shifted her weight to one side. Link couldn't help but stare at her hip that was sticking out. In Links eyes he had never met a girl prettier than Zelda.

He quickly snapped out of his trance, "Y-Yeah, sure Zelda. No problem." He spoke with confidence.

Zelda laughed, "Great! Well then I'll see ya after school k?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. See ya after school." With that they each parted to their own classes.

Luckily Link didn't run into Ganon again the rest of the day, but he didn't see Zelda at all that much either. He brushed it off, figuring that she probably planned her classes out by taking two sets of books to make fewer trips to her locker. "Yeah, something like that." He reassured himself.

After his last class Link hurried to his locker to meet with Zelda, after all he wouldn't want to make her have to wait since she needed a ride from him. Zelda wasn't at her locker when he got to his, so he quickly put away his books and took out the ones he needed and put them in his book bag.

About ten minutes later Zelda came around the corner and immediately saw Link, "Hey Link, I hope you weren't waiting too long. I had a quick meeting with the girls about practice next week."

Link shook his head, "It's alright. Are you ready to go?"

Zelda nodded, "Yeah let me just grab my stuff and then we can go."

When they reached his car Link apologized for how dirty it was.

"I kept planning on cleaning it, but I just never got around to doing it. Sorry, you're probably used to riding in fancier cars anyway…"

Link sighed dejectedly, he wished he had a nicer car to impress Zelda with but this was all he could afford right now.

Zelda on the other hand didn't seem to mind, "No it's alright Link. Actually I like cars you see every day on the roads. Whenever I get in my father's limo or drive one of his expensive cars I get so much attention. It's actually really annoying."

"Really?" Link half laughed. He thought Zelda had enjoyed all that publicity, but it made more sense that she would find it annoying. Zelda never really flaunted her father's fame around school.

Zelda lightly dragged her pointer finger across the top of the car and chuckled, "You are right though, it is rather dirty…" Zelda stopped for a moment and then looked at Link excitedly, "Oh ya, speaking of dirty cars!"

Link raised a single eyebrow at Zelda, "Huh? What is it?"

"The cheerleading squad is a having a car wash tomorrow afternoon!" Zelda exclaimed.

Link chuckled nervously, "Oh, uh…really? Well…that's cool I suppose…"

Zelda rested a hand on her hip and looked slightly confused, "What do you mean? Your car needs a good wash doesn't it? Well?" She questioned him.

"Yeah…but…" Link looked at the ground, unsure of what he should do. Here was Zelda, practically inviting him to go and get his car washed by her and the rest of the cheerleaders, and he was deciding on whether or not he should go.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link, "But what Link?"

Link closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing, I was just so excited to finally get my car washed I kinda spaced out."

Of course, that wasn't true at all, Link just didn't want Zelda to know that he didn't think he was cool enough to hang out with a bunch of popular girls. Then again it is only a car wash, he'd probably just get his car washed and go home. It's not like he'd actually hang around afterwards.

"Oh alright." Zelda replied. They got in Links car and left for his house.

"Wow is this where you live?" Zelda spoke as she got out of the car.

Link sighed as he shut his door and locked the car. "Yeah, it's not much."

Zelda shook her head, "No, it's nice! Living in such a large house like mine is nice too, but it can get really boring and lonely."

Link looked at Zelda a little shocked, he had never thought that she had felt lonely. He wanted to ask her more questions but decided against it. After all they were only meeting up to study and for all he knew this could just be a onetime thing.

"Wow! The inside of your house looks so cozy!" Zelda said as they walked through the front door.

Link chuckled nervously, "Y-You think so?" He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Zelda nodded, "Ya!"

Link laughed, "What about your other friends houses'? Are they all big?"

Zelda started to roam around the living room now looking at various pictures of Link and his adopted family. "Some do, but most are like this. I like that way, I don't think I could stand it if all my friends had big houses—." She stopped as her eyes rested on a particular picture of a very young Link.

"Aww, you looked soo cute when you were little." Zelda laughed, picking up the picture to show Link.

Link blushed and took the picture from Zelda and placed it back on the mantle. "T-Thanks." He stuttered embarrassed by the fact that Zelda saw a picture of him in his diapers.

Link walked over to the dining table and set his bag down, "So, should we get started?"

Zelda nodded and followed him to the table. "Yeah, but I thought we'd be going to your room?"

Link blushed, "Ah…no, it's kind of a mess right now."

While it was true that his room was a bit messy it wasn't the real reason why he decided to study in the dining room. He'd never had a girl in his room before, and just couldn't imagine Zelda being the first one. It was too surreal, plus he figured she wouldn't find anything interesting about it anyways.

Zelda giggled, "Oh I see, alright then let's get started."

Over the next few hours Link and Zelda reviewed the first chapter of their book assignment, however most of the time was spent with Zelda helping Link since he hardly ever paid attention in class. They each filled out the questions in their homework packet and Zelda began to quiz Link of various events and people. At first Link became frustrated, he didn't know any of the answers and could barely answer any of the questions in the packet. Towards the end however, Link was able to answer any question Zelda asked him with relative ease.

"Thanks Zelda, you're a real life saver." Link said as he closed his copy of the book. He looked back up at Zelda, "Sorry I wasn't much of a help to you. You had to spend the whole time helping me."

Zelda laughed lightly, "It's alright Link, and helping you review helped me review to. I liked teaching you."

Surprised (and a little shocked) Link looked back at Zelda, "R-Really? You liked teaching?"

And then Zelda did something that completely shocked Link…she blushed.

"Yeah I had fun Link. Normally I study with Midna or some of the other girls, but this was nice."

Their eyes met. It was the first time that Link was able to get a good close up look at Zelda's eyes; they were like two sapphire marbles. Link thought he could see a whirl of emotion in them but before he could figure out what any of them were a phone started buzzing.

Zelda blinked once and then, realizing that it was her phone that was going off, pulled her eyes from Links and answered it.

"H-Hello?" Zelda spoke

"Zelda? It's Impa, I was just wondering how much longer you were going to stay at that boys house. You know I don't like lying to your father."

Zelda sighed, "I know Impa. I'll be home soon okay?"

"…Did I interrupt something?" Impa asked.

Zelda blushed, "W-What? N-No we were only studying Impa!" Zelda retorted.

Link could her laughter on the other line and wondered what was so funny about studying.

"Sure you two were. Anyways I'll swing by and pick you up, what's the address?"

Zelda asked Link for the address and then repeated it back to Impa.

"Thanks Impa, bye." Zelda hung up.

"Well, Impa won't be here for a little bit so what do you want to do?" Zelda asked Link.

Link thought for moment and then said, "How about I give you a tour of my house? It's not that big so it won't take that long." He laughed

Zelda smiled, "Sure."

It was a pretty simple house in Links opinion, but Zelda rather enjoyed the walking tour. She was always trying to find young pictures of Link, and Link was always trying to hide them.

About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. Link opened it to find a tall middle aged woman with short hair standing in front of him.

"Why hello there, you must be Link?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, um…are you Ms. Impa?" Link asked extending his hand.

Impa laughed, "Please, just call me Impa. It's a pleasure to meet you Link, Zelda's told me so much about you." She replied shaking his hand.

"Impaaaaa!" Zelda shouted, fighting the blush that was slowly growing on her face.

Impa laughed again and turned to face the car that was parked outside. Link's jaw almost fell straight to the ground when he saw what it was. There, parked in his driveway, was a Ferrari 458 Italia Spider. Before he could ask anything about it Zelda poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey Link, don't forget about the car was tomorrow okay?"

Link chuckled, "I won't…what time is at again?"

Zelda thought for a moment and then pulled out her phone, "Why don't you give me your number and ill text you tomorrow when we start?"

Link was having trouble containing his excitement, "She wants my number! Oh wow, this is awesome!"

He quickly gave it to her without hesitation. She entered it in her phone and then put it back in her purse. As she turned to leave she waved back at Link, "See ya tomorrow Link!"

"Y-Yeah, see ya tomorrow. And thanks for studying with me!"

Zelda smiled back at him, "No problem." And with that, she and Impa left. Leaving Link to wonder how far their friendship was going to go.

* * *

**(A.N.) I hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter will come sooner than this one**

**- Demonzmagic**


	6. Buckets of Fun

**(A.N.) Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I just want to say something before we get started; I'm not one to complain when it comes to FF but three reviews are hardly encouraging since my last update. I'll keep writing even if you guys don't like it. I'd just like some encouraging thoughts from you guys, seriously it means A LOT to me. Thank you to all who did review (_Frostiswhoiam_ and _ALinkToTheFanFic_), seriously thanks so much.**

**Anyways, here chapter 6. I hope it's to everyone's liking!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 6 – Buckets of Fun**_

**[Link]**

Link stood outside his car with his keys in his hand ready to go to the car wash that Zelda had invited him to. His car was dirty, no question there, but he wasn't sure whether he should go to the car was being held by the cheerleaders or to a normal drive through was. "Zelda said I should go…but…all those cheerleaders and popular kids will be there, I just don't think I'd fit in." Link groaned in frustration. "But Zelda said I should come!"

Just then Link's phone began to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was text message from Zelda. At first he was confused, but then he remembered she told him she would text him when to come. He quickly opened the message and read it,

"Hey Link it's Zelda! You can stop by whenever you want, we'll be here from now till about 4:00. Also you're welcome to stick around and help, but you should probably where some swim trunks or something you don't care to get wet in.

Link read the message twice. Did she really want him to stay? Or were they really in that much need of help that she had to ask him?

"Gaaahhh!" Link yelled in frustration. He shoved his phone in his pocket and ran back inside to change into a pair of swim trunks. He ran back out after changing and jumped in his car finally making up his mind. "Whether or not she wants me to come and stay later because she's trying to be nice or because it's me the fact remains that I need to get my car washed. Might as well get it done by the girl of my dreams right?" He pulled out of his driveway and headed off to the high school. At first Link was a little skeptical about the idea of having a car wash during the last week of August, but it was surprisingly a very sunny day. Link made it to the stop light just by the high school and had a perfect view of the parking lot. When he looked over he almost fainted. The first, and only, person he took notice of was Zelda. She was wearing a two piece bright blue bikini and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, but what drove Link over the edge was the fact that she was all wet, and soapy.

Link gulped and nearly jumped in his seat when the car behind him honked. Link blinked and looked up to see that the light had changed from red to green.

"Here we go…" He thought as he pulled into the high school parking lot.

He rolled down his window and smiled nervously as Zelda approached his car, a wide smile spread across her face.

"I don't get it," Link thought as Zelda walked over to him, "We've only hung out once, and that was to study. Why is she acting so friendly and happy around me? Is that how she is with everyone? Or is it because…"

Link thoughts were interrupted as Zelda suddenly leaned into his car. Her breasts were dangerously close to him and it took all of his will power not to stare at them.

"Hey Link, I'm glad you could make it!" Zelda spoke happily.

Link tried his best to smile back, but it looked really awkward. However Zelda only giggled, "You ready?" She asked with a wet sponge in her hand.

Link looked over at the other cars and noticed that other cheerleaders and jocks were busy washing them. He turned back to Zelda, "Wait, you're gonna wash my car?" He never actually thought she would, it was only something he had fantasized earlier, but her she was all wet and soapy ready to wash his car.

"Of course silly! Who'd you think was gonna wash it?" Zelda laughed.

Link chuckled nervously. "Oh ya…haha, right."

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Zelda spoke up, "So um…are you gonna roll up your window?"

Link blinked twice, "Huh? OH! Right, sorry." Link cursed at himself mentally for his stupidity and clicked the button to roll up window. Zelda only smiled and then proceeded to wash down his car with a hose. Link looked around to see a few of the football players look at and then began to talk to each other.

"Great…" Link groaned internally. He turned to another area to see Midna staring back at him intently.

He waved at her and smiled. She smirked and returned to washing the car next to her. A few jocks were chatting with her while helping her out. Link sighed; he didn't know what to think of Midna. One moment she was in his face telling him to stay away from Zelda and then next she was all friendly with him. He brushed the thoughts away figuring it was nothing to get worried about. He did his best not to look at where Zelda was or he feared he wouldn't be able to turn away. Thankfully she was in the back. Link wondered why she was the only one washing his car, weren't there others that could help her?

As Link continued to ponder and he didn't notice Zelda approaching the front of the car before it was too late. She started to wash the windshield and soon pressed her upper body to reach farther across. Link looked up, fully expecting to see the school building in front of him; instead he was met with Zelda's chest pressed tightly against the windshield. Link felt himself flush as his body grew hotter and his face turned from its usual tanned completion to a dark red. Zelda took no notice of Link staring straight at her chest and went on to wash the rest of the windshield. Link was transfixed, mesmerized by her body.

"Is this what heaven feels like?" Link thought. And who could blame him? After all this was the most "action" he had ever experienced from the opposite sex.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Zelda stopped and walked across the parking lot to Midna. She looked at her questioningly and Link got the impression that Midna had called her over He watched as they exchanged words and Zelda soon nodded and smiled happily. Link raised an eyebrow as he watched Zelda and Midna walk over to his car. Midna was holding a hose in one hand a bucket in another and Link finally understood what was going on, she was going to help Zelda. Link caught Midna's eyes and tried to convey his thanks for getting Zelda off his windshield, but he accidently showed a bit of his frustration in his face gesture.

Midna picked up on it immediately and glared at Link. Her piercing eyes nearly drained all life from Link and he scratched the back of his head nervously while trying to apologize. It's not that Link was perverted; in fact he was quite the opposite. He always regarded the opposite sex with respect and treated them well. But it would be a lie to say that he didn't have urges, he was a boy after all.

They soon finished up and Link rolled down his window as Zelda walked over, "Hey, you two did a really good job, thanks!" Link spoke while giving her a large smile.

Zelda laughed lightly, "You're welcome! I'm glad I could clean your car." She smiled back at him. Link found himself staring into her eyes and was surprised to find that she was staring back.

"This is just like yesterday…" Link thought as he got lost in her gaze.

Someone cleared their throat and the two snapped out of their trance. Link was about to glare daggers at whoever had interrupted them, but thankfully never got around to it as he saw Midna staring back at him. But instead of seeing the angry face he had expected to see he saw that she was smirking at him, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Link reached into his pocket, "So how much do I owe you?"

"Oh well…you see its donations…" Zelda said pointing at a sign.

Link looked over to where she was pointing to see a large colored sign that read, "Hyrule High School Varsity Cheeleader/Football Car Wash. Donations Accepted."

Link chuckled at his stupidity and pulled out his wallet. He reached in and pulled out a bill, handing it over to Zelda.

Her eyes grew wide and she tried to give the twenty dollar bill back to him, "Link, this is too much we can't take this—."

Link cut her off by waving his hand, "It's alright, really. You guys did a really good job, and besides you did say you're accepting donations right? Since it's for the squad I don't mind." He smiled reassuringly.

Zelda blinked twice and then blushed lightly, "Thanks Link."

"No problem." Link smiled. He put the car in drive and was about to leave when Zelda stopped him.

"You're not leaving…are you?"

"I-well…yeah, I guess…" Link replied, unsure of what to say.

Zelda shook her head, as if Link had given her an unacceptable answer. "You should stay Link. I mean we're only gonna be here for a few more hours anyway, and besides I see you wore your swim trunks." She pointed at his trunks.

Link blushed. He could almost feel her eyes look over him. "I-well…I-I guess I could stay…but…" Link looked over at a few of the football players and sighed. "There's no way those guys would let me hang around here without giving me trouble, I should just go…" But before he do anything Zelda suddenly walked around his car and jumped into the passenger seat (throwing a towel on before getting in of course).

"Z-Zelda! W-What are you d-doing?" Link stuttered. Zelda, the captain of the varsity cheerleading squad and without a doubt one of the hottest girls in school was sitting in his car in a bikini and dripping wet. Link was frozen and his heart was racing.

"I'm not getting out until you park over there and come join us. Come onnn Link, it'll be fun!" Zelda pleaded.

That was it, there was no way Link could say no to her now. He nodded and moved his car to the other side of the parking lot and got out.

For the next few hours Link helped Zelda and the others wash various cars of make and size. Link noticed out of the corner of his eyes that a few of the guys were staring at him and whispering to each other. He sighed but tried to ignore them and have some fun.

Around 4:00 p.m. they all took down the signs and Zelda locked the money case in her car. Link was about to grab the hoses to bring them in but Midna stopped him.

"Oh no, we're not done with those just yet Link." She grinned at him.

Link smiled back warily, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he replied.

Zelda was already talking to the others, "Alright, are you guys ready to get your butts kicked?" She grinned devilishly. Something Link never thought he'd see Zelda do.

One of the guys smirked, "Tssh, yeah right."

Link walked over to Zelda and poked her shoulder, "Hey Zelda. What's going on?"

Zelda turned around and looked at him, "Oh! That's right I forgot to tell you, we're gonna have a water fight! It's guys vs girls."

"Oh…" Link replied, unsure of what to do. He noticed that Zelda was holding a bucket of water behind as if she was trying to hide it from him. "But why would she…"

Just as Link realized what was about to happen he was met with a large amount of water over his head. Link stood before Zelda, completely drenched in water.

Zelda bit her lower lip, trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come.

Link shook his head and grinned at her, "Oh it is so on!"

With that Link grabbed a nearby hose and turned it on, spraying Zelda with cold water. Zelda screamed and ran trying to dodge the stream of water while Link ran after her.

The other boys and girls just watched as Link chased Zelda around the parking and they looked at each other. They grinned and all grabbed buckets of water and whatever hoses were left and began their assault on the opposing team

Pretty soon it was an all-out free for all. Zelda and Midna soon teamed up and completely soaked Link. He groaned but was soon met with support by the other buys as she retaliated against the two girls. At first, Link was a bit wary of hanging around such popular guys and girls. He knew it was stupid, but they intimidated them. He hardly knew any of them and was afraid they wouldn't like him or really include him in the fun. To his surprise many of them were actually relatively nice to him and they all seemed to get along well with him.

"Huh, I guess Ganon and his group of friends didn't come. Thank god…"

They all stopped around 6:00 as it was starting to get chilly and no one wanted to get sick. As they all cleaned up and washed off the soap from the parking lot one of the football players approached Link, "Hey, I'm Colin." He spoke while extending his hand.

Link hesitated but shook the boys hand. He was about the same size as Link with golden blonde hair, much like Link had. However Links hair was more of a dirty blonde shade rather a bright golden blonde. "Link." He replied smiling. "Nice to meet you ."

Colin nodded, "Same. So are you gonna come watch the first home game next Friday?"

"Oh uhh…I'm not too sure." Link laughed lightly. "I was never really into the whole football thing, I'm more of a soccer guy."

Colin laughed, "Oh I see, so are you on the soccer team then?"

Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Haha, um no I'm not."

Colin frowned, "Oh alright, well you should think about coming out and watching the game. Even if you don't like football it can be fun."

Link nodded and turned around when someone called his name. He looked over to see Zelda waving at him, a towel was wrapped around her shoulders and she had another one in her hand.

Link chuckled and turned to Colin, "Sorry man, I gotta go."

Colin gave him a knowing nod and returned to dumping out the soapy buckets with some of the other players.

Link ran over to Zelda and took the towel she extended to him. He thanked her and dried himself off as best as he could.

"Thanks for staying after, it was fun." Zelda smiled at Link.

Link wiped his face before replying, "Heh, yeah thanks for convincing me to stay. I had fun to." Link found himself once again staring into her eyes, there were so blue and perfect.

"She's so beautiful. I don't even understand what's happened these past couple of weeks but I'm glad I got to hang out with her, even if it was for a little bit."

As these thoughts entered Links mind he suddenly felt a surge of courage he didn't even know he had.

"Hey Zelda, do you want to hang out next weekend?"

He suddenly blurted out. Zelda blinked twice, registering what Link just asked. "Shit, why the hell did I just say that? There's no way she'd want to just hang out with me alone unless we have to study." Link mentally berated himself and failed to notice the small smile that crept across Zelda's face.

"Sure."

Link continued to berate himself but suddenly stopped and looked at Zelda, "W-What? R-Really?" Link stuttered.

Zelda giggled, "Sure but you have to promise me something."

Link gulped, "U-Uhh, ok…" He hesitated.

"You have to come watch the first home game next Friday alright?"

Link chuckled and shook his head, "This has to be a coincidence."

Zelda looked at him confused, "What is it? Do you not like football?"

Link waved his hands in front of his face, "N-No it's nothing like that. I'll definitely be sure to come." Link replied.

Zelda smiled, "Cool."

"Zelda, you ready to go?" Midna asked walking up to them

"Hey Midna." Link offered a smile, hoping she wouldn't give him a hard time. To his delight, she didn't.

"Hey Link, I'm glad you came." Midna smiled back at him.

Link was caught off guard by her sudden kindness, much like he was before when she "apologized" to him.

Link offered a hesitant smile, "Really? Thanks, I'm glad I came to."

Midna smirked and Link suddenly got the feeling she was mocking him.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Zelda replied. She looked at Link, "I'll see ya tomorrow k Link?"

Link nodded, "Ya, sure." There was sudden awkward pause and Link wasn't sure if he should hug her or just shake her hand. Zelda said nothing and Link tried to read her to find the answer. He could up with no solution and unfortunately his nerves got the best of him as he suddenly waved goodbye and ran off to his car.

**[Zelda]**

Zelda watched as Link ran off to his car. Midna laughed at Links lack of courage however Zelda couldn't help but feel a little disappointed he didn't give her a hug. Zelda sighed and got inside her car followed closely by her best friend.

"So, where's the Ferrari?" Midna joked as she shut the door.

Zelda put the keys in the ignition and started the car, "Midna, you know I can't drive stick remember?"

"Well you better learn so we can take it out for a spin." Midna complained.

Zelda only rolled her eyes in response and drove off, heading back to her house.

The rest of the week went relatively slow for Zelda, although she was glad that both she and Link did well on their first quiz in English class. Mostly she was relieved to find that Link wasn't like every other boy who tried to study with her and never actually learned anything. Other than that not much happened for Zelda. She saw Link only when they had class and through passing periods whenever she had to go to her locker.

Zelda didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was actually rather nervous to hang with Link over the weekend. She'd been on dates before (nothing special since all the boys were total snobs) but she had never been nervous. The new feeling scared her so she tried to focus on other things during the week like cheer practice and homework. Midna had noticed her sudden change in behavior but said nothing.

Unfortunately Zelda had run into some trouble towards the end of the week by a certain boy named Ganon.

**[Flashback…]**

Zelda walked through the hallway of the school. The last class had just gotten over and many of the students were bustling around with excitement. It was Friday, not only that but tonight was the first home game for the HHS Knights. Zelda had told Midna that she would meet her at by her car and that they could ready for the game at her house.

She opened her locker quickly shoved whatever books she didn't need and pulled out whatever she did and shoved them into her bag. She closed the door and jumped when she saw Ganon right next to her.

"Ganon!" She yelled in shock. "Don't do that, you scared me!" She slung her large purse over her shoulder and walked off towards the parking lot.

Ganon grinned and followed her. "Scared you? Or did your heart just jump in excitement from seeing me? Come on babe, you can be honest with me."

Zelda snorted and turned to face him, she wore a look of utter disgust. "Uck yeah right Ganon, you're so full of yourself. And don't ever call me babe." With that she left a disgruntled Ganon behind.

**[End of Flashback…]**

Zelda sighed as she slipped on her cheer uniform; there school colors were gold and white. She stood in front of the mirror and touched up her make-up. She covered her cheeks in white and gold glitter and did her eyelashes the same way. Finally she tied her hair in a ponytail with gold and white ribbons.

"You ready Zelda?" Midna asked as she entered Zelda's room.

"Yeah I'm almost ready." Zelda replied from her bathroom.

Midna smirked, "Prettying yourself up for Link, huh?" She joked. Zelda soon emerged from her bathroom looking slightly flustered. Thankfully she didn't have to try too hard to hide the small blush that crept over her cheeks, the make-up and glitter helped with that.

"It's not like that and you know it Midna. We're just friends." She replied without even looking at her.

Midna grinned, "Sure right. What was I thinking?" Midna replied dropping the subject. "I know you're lying Zelda. One way or another I'm gonna get the truth out of you." She thought to herself before she followed Zelda out of her room and downstairs.

Zelda walked into the kitchen and went right for the fridge. "Hey Impa." She spoke as she looked for something to eat.

"Hello Zelda, I made some sandwiches for you and Midna to eat before you left."

"I see them, thanks!" Zelda said gratefully as she pulled out the tray of turkey sandwiches. Midna walked in and, seeing Zelda wolf down two sandwiches, chuckled and grabbed one for herself.

"My, don't you too look cute." Impa said looking at both Zelda and Impa.

"Aww thanks Impa!" Midna said smiling.

Zelda just looked confused. "You've already seen us in our uniform Impa."

Impa shook her head, "You're right I have seen the uniforms many times before. However you two are growing up, and every year you wear them you two look even prettier than the last year."

Zelda blushed, "Thanks Impa, you're so sweet." She smiled brightly. She shoved a few more sandwiches in her mouth and she and Midna both made for the front door.

"Ah fee laater Imba." Zelda struggled to speak with food still in her mouth.

Impa frowned, "Zelda swallow before you talk, you should be more lady like."

Zelda shrugged and walked out the front door.

"Bye Impa! See you at the game!" Midna said as she shut the front door.

**[Link]**

He looked down at the ticket in his hand. Hyrule Knights vs. Lake Hylia County Blue Sharks. Ticket type: Student – Section A.

Link sighed. He'd never gone to a home football game other than the Homecoming game, and he usually went with Saria because he had no one else to sit with. So what was he going to do now?

He sighed again and made his way to Section A of the bleachers. As he got there he noticed that the entire fan section was packed so he opted to stand near the railing. He looked over his shoulder to see a few kids from his class waving at him and he awkwardly waved back. Even Link wasn't very social he had to admit, some of the kids on his class were pretty nice. Link pulled out his phone and looked at the time, the clock read 6:45.

"Fifteen minutes until kick off, I think I'll go and get something to eat." Link shoved his phone back into his pocket and was about to head over the food stand when he heard someone call his name. He looked around curiously but saw no one looking at him. He shrugged and was about to leave when he heard his name again. He spun around in confusion and frustration, trying to find the source of the voice. He looked down at the track and his eyes widened. There was Zelda, in her cheer uniform, waving up at him with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Link!" She shouted. "I'm glad you came!"

Link smiled and waved nervously back at her. She smiled again and went back to stretching. Links eyes were glued to her and he couldn't help notice how flexible she was. "Wow…Zelda, in that outfit…"

"See something you like?" Came a voice from behind him.

Link blinked twice and turned around. "N-Nabooru!" Link yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Nabooru placed her hands on her hip and cocked an eyebrow, "I go to every home game Link, what are you doing here? Because I've never seen you at a home football game other that Homecoming. Could it be that someone asked you to come? And could you have been staring at that person just now?" Nabooru grinned.

"W-Wait! How did she find out! Hold on, how would she even know that Zelda asked me to come? She's probably just trying to mess with."

Link decided to play dumb. "Uhh…I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Nabooru. I just felt like coming to watch the first home game that's all.

Nabooru smirked, "Riiiight, sure you did kid. Well, have fun. I'll catch ya later." She chuckled and walked off.

Link sighed in relief. He didn't others to get the wrong idea about him and Zelda, because he was sure that if the rumors started to fly she'd hate him. He stole one more glance at Zelda and then went to get some food.

The game wasn't too bad in Links opinion. Both teams had scored a decent amount of points but the Hyrule Knights pulled away at the end winning 49 – 35. Link cheered on with the rest of the student section and suddenly caught Zelda eye. She smiled and motioned for him to come down to the track. He hesitated at first but soon ran down to her.

"We won!" Zelda shouted as she hugged Link.

Link was completely caught off guard by the act but he hugged her back.

"Ugh, get a room." Someone said from behind them.

"Midna!" Zelda yelled as her best friend walked by them

"Hey Link, did you like the game?" Midna asked as she wrapped her left arm around his left shoulder.

"Umm, y-yeah. It was fun." He chuckled nervously.

"Hey what's that guy doing with Zelda and Midna?" One student asked another.

"Don't know, I think his name is Link…or something."

"Well whoever he is he seems to think he's cool enough to hang around the two most popular girls in school. What an idiot."

Link sighed, he'd expected as much. He didn't mind though, as long as no one started any false rumors that might jeopardize his relationship with Zelda. Whatever that may be.

Link waited by the gate for Zelda and Midna. Apparently a few of the cheerleaders and football players were going out to grab some ice cream. Everyone else went off to various parties but Zelda never usually went to those.

"You ready?" Zelda asked Link as she slung her cheer bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." Link replied

"Hey, it's Link right?" One of the football players spoke.

Link turned around and immediately recognized him to be Colin.

"It's Colin, remember from the car wash?" He extended his hand.

Link smiled and shook it, "Yeah I remember, what position do you play? Sorry I never asked what your number was."

Colin shrugged it off, "It's alright, and I'm the punter. It may not seem like an important position but it really can be sometimes."

Link nodded, completely understanding what he meant.

"Oh no!" Zelda shouted, "I forgot my cell phone, ugh I'll be right back guys." She sighed and ran off to the track. Link suddenly got the urge to follow her, he had no idea where this feeling was coming from but he figure 'why not'.

He made it to the track a few minutes later and looked around for Zelda.

"Zelda? Did you find your phone?"

There was no answer but Link suddenly heard someone yelling and struggling . He turned on the spot and saw two figures underneath the bleachers.

"C'mon babe, just ditch that loser and come party with me." Ganon grinned evilly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Zelda shouted.

Link arrived just in time to see Ganon grab Zelda's arm and pull her to him.

"Tsch, whatever. You say you don't want me to call you that, but I know what you really want." Ganon grinned and she saw a glint in his eyes. She screamed for help but suddenly felt Ganon let go of her.

"Huh?" She blinked, confused at what happened. She turned to see Link standing by her, he look pissed.

"Leave her alone Ganon!" Link shouted. He had shoved Ganon off of Zelda and he stumbled to the ground.

"Link don—." Zelda tried to warn Link but Ganon cut her off.

"That's it, I've had it with you. I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ganon yelled and he ran straight for Link.

Link tensed but stood in front of Zelda, shielding her. He tried to dodge Ganon's punch but he was too slow. Link fell to his knees as clutched his stomach.

"Link!" Zelda yelled as she fell his side. He groaned and she helped him to his feet. "Just leave us alone Ganon!" Zelda yelled.

"If you think you think I'm just gonna let this shithead push me around and get away with it you're in for a big surprise." Ganon grinned and raised his fist again.

Link gritted his teeth and tried to push Zelda out of the way when a bright light shined on them.

"What's all the commotion here?" A police officer spoke as he slowly approached the three of them. He saw Link clutching his side and Ganon with his fist raised. The officer looked at Ganon, his eyebrows met at a 'v'.

"You," he said pointing at Ganon, "need to leave."

When Ganon didn't move he yelled, "NOW!"

Ganon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists but he nodded. "This isn't over." He spoke as he walked off.

The officer then turned to Link and Zelda, "You two need to leave as well." He turned and walked off.

"Link what were you thinking!" Zelda yelled at him. She grabbed one of his arms and flung it across her shoulder, trying to support his weight.

Link chuckled, "I wanted to see if you needed help finding your phone. Guess I was right huh?" He laughed with caused him to groan in pain.

Zelda looked at him, her eyes reflected a mixture of guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry Link, this is all my fault."

Link looked back at her, confused. "What are you talking about? This is all Ganon's fault, not yours alright? Don't' feel bad, I wanted to help. I know I'm not that strong or anything, but I couldn't just stand there."

Zelda looked shocked to say the least as blood began to fill her cheeks. Luckily it was too dark out for Link to notice.

She looked away from him, "That was pretty stupid, but kinda brave at the same time. Thanks Link." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

**(A.N.) I hope everyone liked it. Also I hope the way Link and Zelda's relationship is progressing seems relatively realistic. I'm not ENTIRELY sure where this story is heading but I DO know that there will be some more conflict with Ganon (I haven't decided yet if I want to kill him off or not). Also there will be some love struggle later on with the introduction of another character soon. On a side note I would like to ask you anyone who might come across some spelling/grammatical errors to PM me so I can fix them and to also become a better writer. Thanks!**


	7. My First Kiss

**(A.N.) Wow, so I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I was also surprised by how fast I was able to write what with all the studying I've been doing on top of going to work. The reviews were amazing guys, seriously thank you all so much!**

**Anyways, this chapter's got some ZeLink fluff (I know you've all just been waiting for it to start, hehe). Fear not though! The drama will come.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 7 – My First Kiss**_

"What the hell happened?" Midna exclaimed when she saw Link leaning on Zelda and clutching his side.

Colin quickly ran over to help Zelda shoulder some of Links weight but he waved him.

"I'm alright, really." He said, letting go of Zelda. She looked at him, eyes flooding with concern. Link couldn't help but blush and wonder what was going on in Zelda's head.

"Are you sure Link? You got hit pretty hard?" Zelda said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Midna and Colin both yelled. Zelda sighed and recounted what had happened.

Midna gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. "That bastard! Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Midna yelled.

"No Midna, just drop it. He's a loose cannon, who knows what he'll do?"

Colin shook his head, "I never did like that guy. He's a great quarterback, but a complete ass."

Midna grinned and looked at Link, "Well good thing Link was there huh?" She gave him a wink.

Link blushed and scratched the back of his head, "It was nothing."

Zelda shook her head, "No Link, what you did was really brave, and pretty cool. There aren't many people who would stand up against Ganon like that."

She was looking into his eyes. They stood there like that for a few seconds and Link wondered if Zelda ever got the same feeling he did whenever he looked into her eyes. Zelda soon realized that they weren't alone and looked away from Link, blushing heavily.

"I…erm, we should…uhh, go get some ice cream!" Zelda tried to save herself from the awkward moment but she knew she couldn't fool Midna. Fortunately Midna didn't say anything and walked over to Colin's car.

"Colin and I will meet you there…where are we going again?"Midna asked

"Cold Stone." Zelda replied. She turned to Link and smiled, "C'mon Link, you can ride with me."

"A-Alright." He said nervously. Zelda got into the car and watched Link as he walked over to the passenger side and drove off once he buckled his seat belt.

Midna ordered her ice cream last and took a seat next to Link who sat across from Zelda.

"What did you get?" Link asked Midna curiously.

"Mint-chocolate chip…you?" She peered at his ice cream cone.

"I got a Reese's blizzard." Link said excitedly. He took a large bit of his ice cream and his face suddenly contorted.

He winced and shook his head violently, "Gaahhh! Brain Freeeze!" He yelled.

Midna, Colin and Zelda immediately burst out into laughter.

Link smiled sheepishly and wiped a bit of ice cream from his face. "Guess I ate too quickly." He chuckled.

Link got into Zelda's car when they were ready to leave. Zelda got into the driver's side and rolled down her window as Minda walked over to them.

"Colin's gonna drop me off alright Zelda?"

Zelda smiled and nodded, "Alright, I'll text ya tomorrow k?" Midna nodded and Zelda looked over at Colin, "Byyyyeee Colin! See you later! Goodnight!" She yelled.

Colin smiled and waved back at her, "Bye Zelda. See you later bro." He said to Link. He waved back at Colin and Midna before Zelda drove back to the high school.

Zelda parked next to Link's car and looked at Link. "Well, I hope you had fun Link. I'm really sorry about what happened." Her were downcast.

Link shook his head, "Don't worry Zelda, I had a lot of fun and I really like the ice cream."

Zelda laughed. She stopped when she saw the look in Links eyes; she saw guilt.

Link sighed, "I just wish I could have done more. I mean, if that cop hadn't shown up Ganon wouldn't beaten the shit out of me and I don't even want to think of what he was going to do to you."

Zelda rested her hand over Links, "Link, you're so sweet…"

Link blushed and began to stutter, "I—uhh—I should…go…" he quickly unbuckled his safety belt and got out of the car.

**[Zelda]**

She watched as Link got out. She found it cute that he was embarrassed when she had only touched his hand. She knew Link was like the other guys she had meet at school and this further proved that. Zelda watched as Link made his way to his car and frowned at him, he was still holding his side and looked to be in pain.

She rolled her window down and called out to him, "Link you are you going to be ok?"

Link chuckled, "Yeah…I'll be fine Zelda, just need to wrap this up when I get home." He was forcing his words, she could tell, and she would have none of it.

Link suddenly slumped over the side of his car. Zelda cried his name and ran to him.

"I'll…be fine, really." Link spoke through gritted teeth.

"Let me see how bad it is." Zelda replied, ignoring Link. She reached for the lining of his shirt but he lightly pushed it away.

"It's alright Zelda, really." He tried to persuade her.

Zelda sighed and then glared at him, "Link, you just got punched by Ganon and it was pretty hard so don't tell me 'it's fine' because I know it must hurt like hell. Now let me see how bad it is."

Link looked taken back and a little shocked at her forwardness. He sighed and warily lifted up his shirt just enough so she could see his side.

Zelda blushed lightly as her eyes first set on Links toned chest and abs but they quickly grew wide as she say where he was hit. Links lower chest and part of his right side were colored purple and blue. "Link…" she released a breath of air as she spoke.

Link kept his eyes averted as Zelda ran her fingers slowly down his side and lower chest. She felt him shiver against her touch and a light blush spread across her face.

"Zelda…"Link whispered, he grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Link…" She said his name again. She was breathing faster now and she felt her heart begin to race. They stared into each other's eyes, like they had done so many times before. Only this time Zelda felt something different inside her.

She leaned into him. Her chest was pressed against his and her hand was still resting over his bruise. She could feel Link shake slightly and figured he must be feeling pretty nervous right about now.

She chuckled to herself and hoped that Link would catch on. To her surprise her did. He started to lean into her, their faces were only inches apart and she could feel his breath on her face. His hand was still holding hers and it hadn't moved from his body. His skin was so soft yet hard and toned at the same time. She could feel his muscles tighten as he leaned in further.

He was so close now, she just wanted to grab his head and pull him in when suddenly his phone went off.

**[Link]**

Link was breathing faster now, he was so close to Zelda's face that he could feel her warm breath. Her hands were a little cold but he didn't mind, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that her hand was touching his stomach.

Was this really happening? Was he really about to kiss Zelda, the girl of his dreams? He saw her lean in slightly and he couldn't help but blush as her breasts pressed against him.

She stopped a few inches from his face. "Am I supposed to go the rest of the way? Does she even want me to kiss her? I can't tell, man this is so confusing!"

Link's mind was traveling a mile a minute but he soon mustered up what courage he had and started to lean in. There were so close now and he could almost feel her lips touch his when suddenly Link's phone went off.

"No no no no, not now! Why is this happening!" He didn't want to answer the phone, he was so close! He tried to ignore it but it just kept ringing and it began to bug him. He looked at Zelda and realized the moment they had was now gone. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Link shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Link sounded less than pleased at his situation.

"Hello? Link? Is everything alright? You sound kind of annoyed…"

Link sighed. It was just his luck that something like this would happen.

"I'm alright Saria, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering where you were. It's getting kinda late and you never called, so I was a little worried." She sounded tired.

Link mentally slapped himself. "Sorry Saria, I forgot to call you. I'll be home soon okay?"

He hung up and looked at Zelda. "I should probably go home now." He chuckled and scratched his head.

Zelda nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I should go too. Did you still want to hang out? I can understand if you just want to be at home all weekend icing that bruise."

Link thought he almost heard a hint of disappointment in her voice and he shook his head, "We can still hang out, I don't mind at all." He smiled.

"Great!" Zelda smiled back at him.

Link chuckled, "I don't really know what we could do though."

Zelda thought for a moment and then nodded, "We could just hang out at my place if you wanted, I've got a really big movie selection." She laughed.

Link tensed for a moment, the thought of going over to Zelda's house had never crossed his mind. "Are you…sure?"

Zelda gave him a confused look, "Yeah, why not?"

Link shook his head. "You're overreacting Link, nothing's gonna happen…but the thought of hanging out with Zelda, in her house watching a movie…"

Link was about to speak when Zelda interrupted him. "Link...if you're worried about my dad, it's alright. He's hardly ever home anyways."

She sounded upset and decided not to press the issue. He nodded and smiled, "Alright then, tomorrow at your house."

She smiled back at him, "Alright, goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Zelda, see you tomorrow." He unlocked his car and got in, wincing in the process. "I should really get this looked at tomorrow." He thought to himself as he drove home.

Link woke up early the next morning and went to the clinic. Fortunately there were no broken ribs but the doctor had ordered an x-ray just incase. Link was told to ice the area frequently and not overstress himself.

"Take this to the imaging department and schedule an appointment." The doctor tore off a slip and handed it to Link.

He nodded and thanked the doctor. Link walked into the kitchen and went to the freezer to get some ice. He put some in a zip-lock bag and wrapped it in a towel. Saria was in the living room watching some show he'd never heard of and he took a seat next to her.

Saria motioned to the bag of ice, "So, what did the doctor say?"

Link shifted his weight to a more comfortable position and put his legs up on the table in front of them.

"They want me to get a x-ray done on Monday. They don't think anything is broke, but I guess they just want to be sure."

Saria nodded, "Yeah that's probably a good idea." She chuckled and shook her head.

Link raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh nothing, so how does it feel to be Zelda's hero?"

Link blushed and Saria started to laugh.

"I'm not her hero ok? I just did what any other friend would have done in my situation."

Saria shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Link rolled his eyes and faced the television. Saria giggled and continued to watch her show.

Link yawned and sat up. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, looking at his phone. It read 6:00 pm. He groaned and stretched.

"Must've fallen asleep." He looked at his notifications and saw that he had two unread messages, both of them were from Zelda. He quickly opened and read them.

"Hey Link, it's Zelda! Just wondering what time you wanted to come over."

"Give me a call when you can."

He closed his phone and sighed. He pulled of the blanket (that wasn't there before) when he realized that someone hand changed his bag of ice.

"Saria." He smiled and folded the blanket, placing it back on the couch.

"Well, I should probably shower before I do anything else."

He took a quick shower and dried himself off. Link changed and grabbed his phone to see that he had gotten another text but this time it was from Saria.

"Hey Link, I changed the bag of ice for you since you feel asleep. You're welcome! Anyways, just wanted to let you know that I went to Mido's. There's pasta on the stove if you're hungry!"

Link chuckled as he typed up a response, "Thanks, I'm going over to Zelda's."

He sent the message and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped at Zelda's name and called her number.

She picked up after the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Zelda, it's Link."

"Link! Hey what's up?"

"Not much, just replying to your text. When do you want me to come over?"

"You can come over now if you want, I invited Colin and Midna hopes that's alright."

Link's heart sank but he figured it was probably for the best. It was too soon for them to be hanging out alone.

"Yeah that's cool. What's your address?"

"904 Kingdom Drive. Oh yeah I almost forgot! The code to get in is 1349."

"Cool, see you in a bit." Link hung up and grabbed his jacket before he made his way out the door. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out and almost fell over when he read the reply from Saria.

"Use protection ;)."

Link sighed. "That's just wrong." He thought to himself as he climbed into this car. He made his way to her address and his jaw nearly feel out, all the houses in the 900 block were the biggest he'd ever seen."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised since her dad is the mayor."

Link pulled up the large gate and rolled down his window. The gate attendant looked at Link oddly and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Link nodded, "I'm here to see Zelda Harkinian."

The man looked at Link and then burst out laughing. He stopped once he saw the serious look on Links face.

He coughed, "I'll need the passcode." He said, not expecting Link to know it.

"1349." Link replied.

The man looked at Link in astonishment and unlocked the gates. Link thanked the man and followed the road to Zelda's house.

"Wow, is this where she lives?" Link said to himself as he pulled up into the 'u' shaped driveway. He parked his car and made his way to the front door, admiring the large house in front of him. Large steps led up to a large finely crafted wooden door. He wasn't entirely sure, but he figured the steps were made of marble by the way it shined. He saw Zelda's car parked in the driveway; a 2011 CLS Mercedes, along with the Ferrari Spider he saw Impa drive. He furrowed his eyebrows as he didn't see Midna's or Colin's car.

"Huh, must've come early."

Link rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A few minutes later he saw Impa coming up the door.

"Hello Link, it's good to see you." She smiled and motioned for him to come inside.

"Thanks, wow this house looks amazing!" Link marveled at the interior structure. He'd never seen a house with such large stairs, and various paintings and expensive ornaments on wooden tables. He realized the house was much larger than it looked from the outside.

Impa smiled, "Yes, it is quite an amazing house."

He smiled back and was about to ask where Zelda was when he heard her call his name. He looked up at the stairs to see Zelda making her way down.

"Link! I'm glad you came, and I see you found your way pretty easily."

Link couldn't help but stare at her; she was wearing a short pink skirt and a white half button down top with short, frilly sleeves.

Impa smirked as Zelda walked over to Link and gave him a hug. She quickly let go and looked at him with concern.

"Oh I'm sorry Link! You're still probably in a lot of pain!"

Link chuckled, "it's alright Zelda, I've been icing it all day."

"Oh, well that's good." She smiled back at him.

The two were completely unaware of Impa staring at them with her arms folded.

"I see you two are getting along pretty well. I'm not sure if I should leave the two of you alone." She chuckled.

Both Link and Zelda blushed when they realized that Impa was standing beside them the whole time.

"Impa! Just go!" Zelda yelled, embarrassed by Impa's teasing."

Impa shok her head and looked at Link, "I'll come down and check up on you two alright?"

Link blushed and nodded. Zelda rolled her eyes and grabbed Link's hand, leading him around the corner and headed downstairs.

"You're house is amazing Zelda! Is there anything you don't have?" Link said they walked into a large room. There was a projector attached to the ceiling with a large glass four-shelf cabinet. It had various electronics equipment in it, which Link took to be the sound system. There were two large dark leather couches connected together at a 'v' with stereo equipment surrounding the area, the only thing that was missing was the TV.

Link looked around in confusion, "Hey Zelda?"

"Hmm?" She replied as she walked over the glass cabinet.

"Where's your TV?"

Zelda grinned, "It's right here Link." She clicked a button and Link's jaw fell open as a large projector screen came down.

"Wow…" Link was amazed at how technologically advanced Zelda was, he felt like he was in the movie theaters!

Zelda laughed, "Yeah, my dad's crazy when it comes to cars and home theaters."

"Yeah, no kidding." Link said, flabbergasted. Zelda walked over to another large cabinet and opened it up to reveal a wide assortment of movies. She pulled one out and placed it into the Blue-Ray player.

"So when are MIdna and Colin coming over?" Link asked, wondering where they could be.

Zelda turned down the lights, "Midna said she was going to be late and told me to watch one with out her, and I'm not sure what Colin is doing. He hasn't texted me back yet."

She was about to sit down but stopped and looked at Link, "Hey, you want some popcorn?"

"Uhh…yeah sure I guess." Link said standing up to help her.a

"Huh, looks interesting." He thought to himself as he set the case back on the coffee table. A few minutes later Zelda returned with a large tub of buttered popcorn.

"Wow, got enough popcorn?" Link joked.

"What? I like popcorn!" Zelda defended herself.

Link chuckled and grabbed a fist full of popcorn. "So what's this movie about anyways?"

"It's only the greatest romantic comedies of all time! It's got Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles!"

Link looked at Zelda with a blank face, "That doesn't really tell much about the plot…"

"Shhhh, it's starting!" Zelda said grabbing some popcorn.

Link soon realized that this was one of those 'chick flicks' he heard so many people talk about in school and he almost regretting having to watch it. He had to admit though, that the plot was actually pretty good. The movie was getting good and the drama was kicking into high gear. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Link reached for some popcorn the same exact time that Zelda did.

Link blushed as his hand touched Zelda's.

"S-Sorry Zelda." Link stuttered.

Zelda smiled, "It's alright."

Link could feel his pulse rise as he their eyes met. He took his chance and shifted closer to her, praying that his phone wouldn't go off. Zelda leaned in and Link completely tuned out the movie. His breath quicken as he found himself yet again in an unbelievable situation. They were close now and Link could feel her warm breath on his face. He shut his eyes and waited for his phone to go off or for something else to interrupt them.

It never came.

His lips were on hers and he suddenly felt as if his entire body was on fire. The feeling was incredible, her lips were so soft. She turned her body to his and deepened the kiss. Link blushed and did his best to match her desire, but he had never kissed a girl before. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

**[Zelda]**

She waited for him to make the first move. She was afraid he wouldn't catch on, but the way he was looking at her told her otherwise. He shifted his weight and leaned in. Her heart began to race as she move in closer to him and soon his lips were on hers.

It was slow at first, they were both inexperienced, but it soon grew deeper. Electricity shot through her and she turned her body to face his. His hand was by her side but it moved to her lower back, but Zelda didn't mind. In fact, she soon found her own hand grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. Zelda had never felt anything like this before. She barely knew him, but he affected her in ways no other guy had.

Link's hand trailed up her back and she breathed against him. They slowly broke off the kiss but their foreheads remained together. They were both breathing heavily, neither one saying anything; completely lost in the moment.

"Whoa…" Someone spoke at the entrance of the room.

Link and Zelda jumped apart and turned to see Midna punch Colin in the shoulder, hard.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Colin yelled, rubbing his shoulder.

"You dumbass, why'd you have to go and ruin their moment? Ugh, I swear boy's are so stupid sometimes!"

Link and Zelda were blushing profusely.

Zelda stood up and straightened her clothes. "I have to…uhh…go to the bathroom. One second." She waked out of the room looking flustered and completely red in the face.

"I'll come with you." Midna said, following her.

**[Link]**

Colin chuckled nervously. He never really thought Link and Zelda would end liking each other. Of course, what guy wouldn't like Zelda? What really surprised him was the fact that Zelda was kissing Link back.

"Sorry about that man." He said sitting on the couch next to Link.

Link shook his head, "It's alright man, how've you been?"

Colin stretched and sat back into the couch, "I've been good man, I just got don't helping my dad paint the basement. We're doing some remodeling."

"Nice man, if you need an extra hand I'd be happy to help. I know a little bit about construction."

Colin raised his eyebrows, "Really man? Hell yeah, that'd be awesome!"

Link smiled and then there were silent. Colin coughed, not wanting to mention the 'elephant' in the room, but he couldn't help it.

"Sooo…what's goin' on with you and Zelda bro?"

Link sighed, he knew it was coming. "I don't man, I mean we only started to hang out like just over a week. It feels weird but…I feel like I'm so close to her, you know what I mean?"

Colin shook his head and smirked, "Actually man, I don't."

Link looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

Colin nodded.

Link sighed, "Well anyways, I don't really know what to do now. Like, am I supposed to ask her out on a date or something?"

Colin thought for a moment. "It probably wouldn't hurt," he snorted, "I mean after what I just saw…" he coughed. "You wanna know my advice?"

"Please." Link said hopeful that Colin could help him.

"Just take it one day at a time, don't rush anything man. More importantly, go at the pace that she feels comfortable at. Don't get me wrong though, if Zelda throws herself at you and you're not ready then don't dive in. But Zelda isn't that type of girl so I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Link was silent, taking in everything that Colin had said. It was pretty good advice in his opinion. Either way it was about time he asked Zelda out on a real date. The only problem was, he had no idea how to do that.

"Oh by the way, you can still try out for the boys' soccer team if you're interested. I remember you telling me you liked soccer."

Link nodded, "Yeah I did…" He looked up at Colin, "Thanks for letting know, I'll certainly think about it."

Colin smiled, "Good."

Midna returned with Zelda a few minutes later. Zelda sat next to Link with Midna opposite to him. They watched two more movies and eventually everyone got too tired to keep watching more. Midna and Colin soon left, leaving Link along with Zelda yet again.

Link scratched his head nervously, "Soo…I had a lot fun tonight!" Link said, trying not to sound too awkward.

Zelda chuckled and stifled a yawn, "So did I Link, we should do it again sometime."

Link smiled and stood up, "Well, I should probably get going. I don't want Impa to get mad at us."

Zelda smirked, "Yeah, or my dad."

Link looked almost mortified, he hadn't even thought about Zelda's dad. The look on Links face made Zelda laugh, and Link blushed.

Zelda walked Link out of the house and opened the front door for him. "Thanks for coming over Link; I really had a good time."

Link blushed and kicked his shoes on the ground, "I'm glad I came." He turned to leave but stopped and turned around just as Zelda was about to close the door.

"Hey, Zelda?"

"Hmm, yeah Link? What's up?"

Link coughed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I was wondering if maybe…?" He quickly blurted out.

Zelda looked at him confused, "Umm, I'm sorry. I didn't catch that…"

Link took a few deep breaths and started again slowly, "I was wondering if you might be free for dinner sometime next week."

Link tensed up, he hoped this was the right way to ask her out on a date. He suddenly froze, what would he do if she rejected the idea? His palms suddenly grew sweaty and he wiped them on the back of his jeans.

Zelda smiled at him, "I would love to go to dinner with you Link."

Link smiled brightly, "G-Great! Yeah, sounds good." Link said excitedly.

Zelda giggled and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Just before he left, he found himself giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well, there you have it! I know the popcorn scene was kinda cheesy and it's probably been done a ton over, but I figured it was bound to happen sooner than later with then and that was the best time that I felt to have them kiss.**

**Next update probably won't be until the end of next weekend or the beginning of the following week.**

**Stay tuned!**

**- Demonzmagic**


	8. Your New Coworker

**(A.N) First off, I would like to give a great big thanks to RaphaeloftheDarkness for offering to beta not only this story but my other one as well, however this particular chapter was not beta-ed by him since he is on vacation. Still, such a nice guy am I right? Sorry the update was long, I took my first exam today and my last on is on Thursday! Yikes!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't The Legend of Zelda, but man do I wish I did…**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 8 – Your New Coworker**_

**[Link]**

He woke up early the next day and went to work. Although Link was tired, he figured that if he got most of the work done early he could spend the rest of the day finishing his homework and figuring out where to take Zelda out to dinner.

The only problem was…where to take her?

He was pretty sure she had been to her share of fancy restaurants so he couldn't really surprise her by taking her somewhere incredibly nice (not that he would be able to afford it, but that was beside the point) but he knew a few decent places in his pay range that came to mind.

He settled on one, pulled out his phone and dialed the number

A man picks up the phone, "Romano's Pasta House, how may help you?"

"I'd like to make a reservation for two, for Monday night at 8:00 pm."

"One moment sir…. and what name will this be under?"

"Link is fine."

"…Ok sir, reservations for two on Monday at 8:00, we look forward to serving to."

Link thanked the man, hung up the phone and texted Zelda.

Link - "Dinner, Monday night at 8:00. Sound good?"

Zelda - "Yeah! That works for me :)."

Link chuckled.

Link - "Great, ill see you tomorrow then :)."

Zelda - "I can't wait!"

Link smiled and put his phone on his desk. He tried to finish his homework but found it difficult to concentrate. He was excited to take Zelda out for dinner, although he wasn't sure what normal kids at school did on first date's, he felt this was a pretty good idea. A knock came at his door and Link looked up to see Saria peaking her head around the corner.

"Well well if it isn't my older brother Link who doesn't have time to hang out with me anymore because he's sooo popular now." She grinned.

Link rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I'm not popular. I've just been busy, that's all."

"And when you say busy you mean that you've been spending time with Zelda right?" She gave him a wink.

Link blushed, "No! Well, yeah…I mean…not really…" Link mumbled.

Saria only chuckled at this and laid down on his bed.

"Sooo, tell me about your weekend." Saria asked. She grabbed one of Link's textbooks and absently flipped through the pages.

"Only if you tell me about yours." Link replied.

Saria shrugged, "Not much happened, I hung out with Mido and a few of his friends on Friday….we went to the football game." The way Saria said football game made Link nervous. As if she knew something he didn't.

He looked at her, at little surprised. "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, well I guess Mido wanted to go since all his friends were going. But I'm glad I went, because I saw something pretty interesting." She giggled and grinned at Link.

Link gulped, "O-Oh yeah? What happened?"

Saria laughed, "Oh Link, you can quite with the act. I know you went to see Zelda all dressed up in her cute cheer uniform. By the way, did you see the way she kept staring at you?"

Link blushed and blinked back in surprise. "R-Really? She was starting at me?"

Saria nodded, "Uh-huh. She kept glancing at you; it was pretty cute. But the next time you want to creep on someone Link, you should make it a little less obvious."

Link went red in the face and coughed, "Actually Saria, Zelda was the one who asked me to come to the game."

Saria's eyes grew large, "What? Really!" She hopped off the bed and punched Link in the shoulder, hard.

Link winced, "Ow! What the hell what that for?" Link shouted.

Saria glared at Link, "C'mon, tell me everything that happened this weekend."

Link sighed and recounted his weekend.

Saria's eyes looked like two bright stars. "Oh my god Link! I can't believe you actually made out with Zelda!"

Link blushed, "Calm down Saria, and we didn't make out. We just kissed." Link tried to hide his excitement but Saria could see right through him.

"Whatever Link." Saria said, getting up and stretching. "Lucky for you I'm free tomorrow after school, so I'll help you get ready."

"Really?" Link said excitedly.

Saria nodded, "Yup, don't worry it's going to be great!"

**[Zelda]**

It was Monday and Zelda walked into her last class of the day. She was thoroughly distracted by her dinner plans with Link that evening. She was a little nervous, which didn't happen often.

She sat down in her usual seat and looked over at Midna to find her being bothered by Zant once again.

"I told you Zant, I don't want to talk to you." Midna said

Zant frowned, "C'mon babe, it doesn't have to by like this you know." Zant said with a cocky attitude.

Midna rolled her eyes, "Yeah it does Zant."

"I have to talk to Midna, alone." Zelda interrupted.

Zant glared in her direction, "Oh yeah? And what am I supposed to do exactly, we all sit next to each other?"

"Unfortunately." Zelda replied under her breath

Zant scowled and turned to talk to some of his other friends.

Zelda leaned closer to Midna, "What the hell was he talking to you about?"

MIdna shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "He was just being a jerk. Anyways, are you excited for tonight?"

Zelda chuckled, "It's just dinner Midna." She tried to sound casual about it but Midna didn't buy it.

She snorted, "Yeah right Zelda you're excited, you can't hide it from me."

"Miss Harkinian, something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher spoke looking at both Zelda and Midna.

Zelda immediately turned read and looked forward, "N-No sir!" She kept her head buried in her textbook for the remainder of the period.

Zelda walked out of class and went to her locker once the bell rang. She saw Link already by his locker and waved to him.

"Hey Link!" She with a large smile

Link smiled and waved back, fully aware of the odd looks he was getting from the other students.

"Hey Zelda, how was your day?" He threw his books in his locker and shut the door.

Zelda did same, "It was good. So where are we going tonight?"

Link feigned confused, "What are you talking about?"

Zelda giggled and pushed Link in the shoulder lightly, "I'm serious Link, where are you taking me?"

Link folded his arms and turned his head, a smiled played across his face. "You'll just have to wait and see when I pick you up at 7:30."

"It better be some place nice." Zelda fake pouted

Link gulped, "U-Uh…y-yeah, it's a pretty nice place. At least I think it is anyways." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Zelda laughed lightly, "I'm kidding Link. Geez lighten up."

Link laughed awkwardly, "Heh, oh yeah. Duh."

Zelda shook her head, "I don't really care where we go, as long as it's not fast food." She laughed.

Link chuckled.

"Hey Link! Ready to go!" Saria suddenly shouted running up to Link and Zelda

Link nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Saria looked over at Zelda. "Hey Zelda! It's good to see you."

Zelda smiled, "It's good to you too Saria. You know, we should hang out sometime."

Saria blinked. "Uh…yeah sure! That would awesome!"

"Alright, well I've got cheer practice so I should get going."

Saria nodded, "Yeah, see you later!"

"Bye Saria, see you tonight Link." Zelda waved and headed to the girls locker room.

Practice was long, to say the least. Some of the girls were having trouble getting the new moves they recently learned down and on top of that they were all distracted by needless gossip.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot wait for homecoming!" One girl stated while stretching.

Another girl gasped, "Neither can I! Who are you going with?"

"Brandon—."

"Alright girls c'mon!" Zelda finally shouted. "Just get this next drill down and I promise we can all go home, I have plans too you know." Her hand was resting on her hip and she looked thoroughly annoyed.

"What are you doing tonight Zelda?" a girl standing beside Zelda asked.

Midna spoke up before Zelda could anything, to her major embarrassment, "She's going on a date, with Link."

Zelda was completely red in the face.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Guys…who's Link?" One girl asked.

Midna smirked as Zelda gave her a threatening look and then turned to the girls.

"It's not a big deal guys, I go on dates with guys all the time."

One girl snorted, "Yeah and those turned out so well."

"Yeah and plus, you turn them all down after the first date. I never understood why. They're all so hot." Another girl said, she looked off into the distance as if to day-dream about the guys Zelda had went out on a date with.

"That's because they're all assholes." Zelda stated flatly.

Midna suddenly stepped in, "C'mon girls, let's finish this drill and all go home. Oh and let's not forgot to wish Zelda good luck tonight!" She said, apparently trying to remedy the embarrassing situation Zelda was in.

Zelda smiled lightly at Midna but she still upset with her, she would have to deal with that later.

About an hour later Zelda had walked into her house and closed the door, dragging her feet to the edge of the staircase.

"Hello sweetie, back from practice?"

Zelda jerked her head up in the direction of the voice to see…her dad.

"Oh, hello daddy!" She gave him a hug and he returned it in full, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"How's my little princess doing?" He said, letting her go.

Zelda sighed, "Okay I guess, I'm tired from practice. How's work?"

"Oh you know how politics are, boring and frustrating. I finished a lot of paper work for the construction of some new buildings and some road construction. I'm going to be free for a few days before I'm busy again, how about we get some dinner tonight?"

Zelda looked at her father apologetically, "I'm sorry daddy but I've got this…erm…well I have to…" She bit her bottom lip. She couldn't tell her dad she was going out on a date with a boy he most likely wouldn't approve off. Zelda's father had a habit of finding her these boys from rich families and powerful backgrounds and trying to get them to date, each one failed miserably.

Zelda's dad looked at her confused, "What's going on honey? Do you have plans tonight?"

Zelda frowned and nodded, "Yeah I've got this…thing…with Midna!" She quickly added. She knew lying about it probably wasn't the best idea, but she knew he would say no. She would have to invite Link over for dinner one night when her father was home and hopefully he would like him.

Zelda's dad sighed but smiled back at her, "It's alright, some other time. Tell Midna I said hello."

Zelda nodded, "I will, I'm going to get ready. Bye daddy!"

Zelda's father walked off to his "at home" office and Zelda quickly ran upstairs to find something nice to wear.

**[Link]**

"You're doing it wrong!" Saria yelled.

"Well sorry miss fancy, I've never worn a tie before ok?" Link yelled back in equally annoyance.

Saria rolled her eyes and took the tie from Links hand. She wrapped it around her neck, tied it and then pulled it over Links neck. She straightened the tie and smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Well, have a look in the mirror!" She said, dragging him over to the bathroom.

"Wow, thanks Saria. Where'd you learn to tie a tie?" Link replied as he looked himself over in the mirror. Saria told him that he should wear something simple that wouldn't clash easily with other colors and pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt. Link didn't argue and changed into the clothes because, let's be honest, Link didn't know much about fashion.

"It's not that hard Link, look it up on youtube." Saria said, looking at Link once more. "Not too bad Link. It's not too fancy but not under-dressed either." She nodded in approval.

Link chuckled, "Well it's not like I have any fancy clothes anyways."

Saria shrugged, "Like I said, I think you look good Link. Besides, I don't think Zelda's the type of person to get mad if you didn't wear really fancy clothes."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Link said, fixing his tie for the fourth time.

Link made it to Zelda's house a few minutes early, which was good because if he had picked her up any later they might not have made it to the restaurant in time for their reservation due to traffic. She wore a pair of tight dark jeans black knee high boots and a blue top. Her hair was straightened and it flowed freely just above the mid-section of her back.

The restaurant was a little busier than normal too but it didn't really surprise Link. Still, he mentally thanked himself for reserving a table and hoped for a good first date. Upon their arrival, Zelda began to receive the looks of several young men. Although Link knew that he and Zelda weren't dating yet he still couldn't help but feel jealous, but he did his best not to show it. As they walk to their table Link suddenly felt someone's arm wrap around his and he looked over to see Zelda smiling at him, causing him to blush. About an hour or so later they finished their dinner and Link paid the bill despite Zelda protesting. She finally gave in, saying that next time she would pay, which made Link's heart skip a beat.

After dinner they drove around the city and Link felt unusually at ease, which was something he never felt (or never thought he'd feel) around Zelda. It made him wonder what she thought about him or if she felt that there was any future for them, relationship wise. He wanted to ask her, he wanted to ask so badly but he felt the time was too early. They had only been on one date and even though they did share a rather passionate first kiss just the other day, Link wasn't sure if it was enough to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to ask her but he decided to wait until he dropped her off.

**[Zelda]**

Something was on his mind, she could tell. She had a feeling she knew what it was, but she didn't want to make any assumptions.

They arrived back at Zelda's around 10:30pm and Link pulled his car around so it was facing the other side of the driveway. He put the car in park and looked over at Zelda, smiling as he did.

"I had a really good time Link, the food was really good." Zelda said, smiling at him.

Link chuckled, "I had a good time too, although I'm sure you've had much better food."

"But the company was never this good." She replied.

He didn't say anything and he seemed nervous. When he didn't say anything she decided to speak.

"Link…is everything, alright?" She asked cautiously.

Link's grip on the steering wheel tightened and Zelda bit her lower lip, almost regretting that she asked. But then he sighed and relaxed and she knew she was getting to him.

"It's just…" He started to say but then stopped.

"Just what?" She questioned again.

He sighed again and then shook his head and looked at Zelda in eyes. "It's just that…I really like you, Zelda. I mean, I've liked you for a long time." He gave her a weak smile before looking back at the road.

Zelda smiled back. "Link…" She started to say but Link suddenly cut her off.

"Listen Zelda, I'm sorry if I rushed that. Maybe I should have waited for a few more dates before throwing something like that out there, I don't know. You don't have to say anything either Zelda, I understand if you don't really know how you feel yet."

Zelda started to chuckle and say Link raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and took his closer hand in hers. "Link, you are one of the nicest a most caring guys I have ever met. You know, most guys I've gone out on dates with try to act all cocky and assume that I like them. They try to act all nice but I can tell that all they want to do is take me home, sleep with me, and then move on to the next girl...but I don't feel like that when I'm around you.

And that's what I like about you."

She kept her eyes fixed on him as he turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"R-Really?" Link replied, raising his eye brows.

Zelda nodded, "I like you Link."

"What." Link replied. Apparently his brain had stopped working because he wore a blank expression.

Zelda chuckled and squeezed his hand, bringing him back to reality. Link shut his eyes and shook his head in realization of what Zelda had just said. "Wait, rea—."

He was stopped by Zelda as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Link was frozen and for a moment he didn't respond, but soon the soft and slow building kiss picked up and before she knew it her hands were cupping his face and his arms were wrapped around her body. She moaned into Link's mouth as his grip tightened around her waist and she deepened the kiss.

They finally broke apart to give each other a chance to breath, but their faces remained only inches apart.

**[Link]**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She actually likes me!" He kept expecting himself to wake up and find that it was all just some good dream, but it was real. He could see the happiness swelling through Zelda's eyes and a warmth fell over his body.

"Zel—." Link started, but stopped when he heard Zelda's phone buzz.

Zelda groaned and pulled it out to read a text message. "It's from my dad…" She said sighing. "I should probably go inside." She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. Before she got out she gave Link another kiss and thanked him the evening. She closed the door and started to walk off when she stopped and turned around, motioning for him to roll down his window.

"What's up?" Link asked

"Hey, I was wondering…well my dad's having this thing on Saturday…"

Link raised an eyebrow, "This thing?"

"Yeah, it's a…party. I mean he always throws these fancy parties for state senators and other political figures and I was wondering if you'd like to give me company? They can be really boring." She finished, looking hopeful.

"I don't know Zelda, that's not really my type of crowd…" Link said frowning.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "I thought you might say that. Well at least come for me. Besides, it would be a good opportunity for you to meet my dad."

Link thought about it for a moment. It would be a good idea to meet her dad after all, especially if he wanted to date her. But the thought frightened Link, he was afraid that because he lacked brains and didn't come from a wealthy or politically strong background her dad wouldn't like him.

Zelda seemed to understand. "I know what you're thinking Link, but you don't have to worry. My dad may come off strong when you first meet him but that's only because he wants what's best for me. Besides, you'll be with me most of the time anyway." She chuckled.

Link smiled and shook his head, "But I don't have any nice clothes to wear."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure we can find something for you."

Link chuckled, not entirely sure what she meant by that. He finally agreed, unable to say no, and waited until she made it into her house before driving back home.

Link made it home before midnight and fell onto his bed and passed out, too tired to even change. As usually Saria bombarded Link with a multitude of questions and Link did his best to answer them.

"So are you two dating now?" Saria asked excitedly.

"No we're not dating yet! We've only been on one date Saria!" Link replied as he threw his school bag in the back seat.

Saria shrugged. "I give it a week before you two start dating."

"You really think so?" Link asked, surprised that Saria actually thought that.

She nodded, "Uh-huh, I mean she already invited you to a party her dad was having for his colleagues, co-workers and friends. That's basically her version of your next date."

Link looked even more confused, "How would consider that as a date Saria? We won't even be alone together."

"True, but she did say that the party was pretty boring, so why didn't she just ask Midna? After all they are best friends."

Link sighed, she had a point. Maybe they would start dating sooner than he thought. He pushed the thought away and drove off to school, Saria smirking the whole way.

The week passed by quickly as Link didn't have to work until Thursday. It gave him and Zelda plenty of time balance hanging out after her practice and them having to finish their homework. One day Zelda even asked Link to stay and watch practice before they hung out. It was a little awkward, especially when Midna kept finding Link staring at Zelda. Instead of looking anger however, she just gave him a wink and continued her drills.

By the time Thursday rolled around Link felt completely comfortable around Zelda. He was afraid to admit it, but he really felt that their relationship had progressed rapidly and he couldn't help but remember what Saria had said to him on Monday. Link quickly finished all the chores around the ranch and spent some time with Epona, whom he had not seen for some time.

As Link walked Epona off the tracks and back to her stall Fado walked around the corner and nodded when he saw Link.

"Hey there Fado, I'm just putting Epona back in her stall before I head home."

Fado nodded, "Of course Link, I just stopped by to introduce you to someone."

Link tilted his head slightly and cocked an eyebrow, "Introduce me to someone?" He repeated. Fado turned around and motioned for someone to come.

A young girl soon came walking towards them. She wore torn blue jeans with knee high ranch boots and a straw cowgirl hat. Link found himself staring at her as she walked up to him. He quickly shook his head and mentally slapped himself, "What the hell am I doing! I'm finally building a relationship with Zelda, and then I start staring at this random girl! Dammit!" Link berated himself.

He soon realized that the girl had her hand extended and was waiting patiently for Link to shake it. Cursing himself for his rudeness and for staring at another girl, Link reached out his hand and shook hers.

"Hi, I'm Link. It's nice to meet you." Link said smiling.

"I'm Malon, it's nice to meet you Link." She smiled back.

* * *

**(A.N.) Oh no, will Malon drive a wedge between Zelda and Link? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it :). Also, the drama will kick up soon as homecoming will be coming up and that will be a major event. Will it be good or bad…who knows :P.**

**Stay tuned!**

**- Demonzmagic**


	9. A Fancy Dinner Party

**(A.N.) Wow! I didn't think I'd be back to writing as soon I had. I thought, maybe I'd be out for a few more weeks. Actually I hadn't officially planned to start writing back up until the second week of September. Guess really wanted to write haha.**

**I made this chapter a little bit longer due to my absence. While this chapter only covers two days in story time, I think it sets up the stage for what's to come later in the next few chapters pretty well. Drama is coming! And it's going to be HUGE! I want to do it well so I may start writing that scene now to get it right.**

**As always I would like to give a BIG thanks to RaphealoftheDarkness for beta-reading my stories, it really helps! Please inform him of any grammatical or spelling errors you may come across, it will help him out a lot!**

**Finally, R&R please!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 9 – A Fancy Dinner Party**_

**[Link]**

Link showed Malon around Ordon Ranch and did his absolute best not to stare at her. To his surprise, Malon already knew most of the equipment around the ranch and had an adequate knowledge about the animals, mostly horses. When Link voiced his surprise of her knowledge she chuckled.

"Yeah, well my dad owns Lon Lon Ranch so I know a lot about working on ranches." Malon smiled back at Link.

This amazed him even more. Lon Lon Ranch was the main milk distributer in the region, and their ice cream was incredible! As they walked through the last sections of the ranch Link couldn't help but notice how similar he and Malon were. They both enjoyed a passion for working on ranches and caring for horses. Not to mention the way she dressed, which made her out to be a country girl, which the exact opposite of Zelda.

"Wow," Link started, "I never thought I'd get to meet the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch." He chuckled.

"But then, who'd have guessed that I'd be dating the daughter of the mayor of Hyrule?" He thought to himself.

Malon laughed and waved Link's amazement off. "Oh it's no big deal, really. So where do you go to school Link?"

"I go to Hyrule high, it's my third year. What about you?"

Malon's high grew large and she smiled back at him. "Really?!" She yelled excitedly, "I'm going to be starting there this Monday! I wonder if we'll have any classes together?"

Link looked back at her, slightly confused. "How were you able to get in? School started almost three weeks ago."

"My dad was able to talk with the principal; apparently they used to be buddies when they were in high school."

"Oh." Was all Link said. Link finished showing Malon around the ranch and decided to call it a day. Malon agreed and helped Link finish the rest of the chores.

"Well that's the last of it." Link said as he shoveled a large pile of hay into a small shed. Malon wiped the sweat from her face and nodded.

Link returned the two pitch forks to the barn and locked it up. "Well I hope you have a good weekend Malon, it was nice to meet you." Link said, smiled at her.

Malon blushed, "Thanks, I hope you have a good weekend too Link. I hope I'll see you on Monday."

Link froze. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt like he was about to be in a lot of trouble come Monday. Link chuckled nervously, "Haha…y-yeah, me too. Well, goodnight."

He awkwardly waved good night to Malon and got into his car. He thought about calling Zelda, but decided it could wait until he got home.

As Link pulled into his driveway, his phone began to buzz. He pulled it out and smiled as he read the caller I.D.

"I was just about to call you." Link spoke happily. He heard Zelda laugh on the other end and it made him smile.

"Oh really? I didn't know when you would be heading home from work and I wanted to give you some time to eat dinner with your family." Zelda replied.

"Actually I just got home." Link chuckled

"You sound tired." Zelda said, sounding a little worried.

Link sighed, "Yeah, I had to stay longer because I had to show a new worker around the ranch."

"Oh really? That sucks, what's this new worker like?" Zelda asked.

"She seems interesting, and she already knows a lot about working on a ranch so actually it wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be."

"oh, it's a girl?" Zelda spoke. She said "girl" in a way that seemed to be either disapproving or uncomfortable. Link couldn't exactly tell which.

"Yeah, actually you might know her. She said her name was Malon…I think."

"Yeah, I know her. We used to be friends back in middle school, but we went to different high schools."

"Wow, well then you'll be happy to hear that she's going be taking classes at Hyrule high started Monday!" Link said, happy that Zelda had another friend to hang out with.

Zelda on the other hand didn't share Link enthusiasm. "She's coming to Hryule high and she's working with you at Ordon Ranch?" Zelda's voice changed from her normal care-free happiness to one that sounded rather annoyed and frustrated.

"Y-Yeah…um, is that bad?" Link replied hesitantly. He thought Zelda would be happy to have another friend attend the same high school as them, but there was obviously something he was not picking up.

Zelda sighed, "No it's alright. Anyways I haven't seen her in a long time, it might be good to catch up."

"Good." Link said, relieved to hear that Zelda was fine with him working with another girl, at least that's what he thought. "How was your day?" He continued.

"It was good. I think the girls are getting the new routine down better so practice is less frustrating. We have an away game this Saturday, are you going to come?"

Link could tell she wanted him to come but for some reason she asked him in a simpler manner.

"Sure, I should be able to now that I don't have to worry about Fado doing all the work."

"Great! It's our last game before homecoming!" She said excitedly.

Link gulped. He didn't realize that homecoming was coming up soon and he hadn't even thought of how he would ask her to go with him. "Oh, really? Hah…that's cool…" Link gritted his teeth, mentally punching himself for his awkward reply.

Zelda chuckled, "Yeah, I can't wait. Oh yeah and we need to go shopping after school, there's a bit of a dress code for the parties my dad throws."

Link's eyes widened, "Really? There's a dress code?" "Well, I guess that's not surprising with her family." He thought to himself.

Zelda chuckled, "Yeah, I hate it too. Personally I'd much rather wear normal clothes, but I can't around my dad's co-workers and political friends."

"I can understand that. But Zelda—"Link began to speak as he opened his front door. He noticed Saria passed out on the couch and finished in a whisper, "But Zelda I don't really have the money to go out any buy new dress clothes."

"It's alright Link, besides you're not paying for it, Impa is….and why are you whispering?"

Link quietly made his way up the stairs to his room. "Because Saria is sleeping on the couch, and no, Impa is not paying for anything!" He spoke a little louder once he was inside his room.

"It was her idea Link, so If you don't like it you can run it my her. Beisdes it's really not that big of a deal, I mean it's not like we're going to buy the most expensive dress clothes available."

Link laid down on his bed, not even bothering to change, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I still feel weird letting you guys buying clothes for me."

"Link, people buy stuff for others all the time. It's really not that uncommon, especially when their dating."

"Good point." Link thought, "I guess it really isn't that big of a deal, plus I'm probably going to be buying Zelda things too, so I shouldn't let it get to me."

"Plus, I know you'll make it up to me." Zelda finished.

Link figured she'd say this, which only reinforced what he was thinking. "Oh yeah, and how will I do that?" Link asked.

"Ohhh, I'm sure you'll find a way." She replied suggestively.

Link nearly choked, completely taken off guard that Zelda would say something like that.

He heard Zelda burst out into laughter on the other end of the line, "Link I'm kidding. I don't want you to think you have to repay me, and I would never ask for something like that…well maybe I wouldn't."

Link was glad they were on the phone, because his face grew a dark red. For some reason, the thought of doing…that never really crossed Link's mind. Of course, he knew he had urges and Zelda probably had those same urges too, but the idea still scared him. What if she didn't like what she saw? What if he wasn't good? Link pushed the thoughts away and returned to the conversation.

It was mostly idle chitchat after that about how their days went, until 11:00 rolled around and Zelda said she was tired and would see him at school tomorrow. Link said goodnight and hung up the phone. He stayed awake for another hour, unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Zelda kept entering his mind, and while most of them made him smile he couldn't help but worry. They had only been together for a couple weeks and homecoming was only two weeks away. Having never asked anyone to the dance he was unable to think of any seemingly bright ideas on how to ask her.

"Maybe Midna could help me…" He laughed as the thought entered his mind. Midna, helping him ask her best friend to the dance? It didn't seem likely, although she did seem to accept their relationship. It was a thought, but that's all it was. Of course, if he couldn't come up with anything soon it might be his only other option. He was still about the mayor's formal party the following night, and while Zelda had continually reassured her that everything would be all right, he still couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous and a bit fearful. He would have to do his best to impress not only Zelda, but her father as well.

Link sighed before turning over on his side and shut his eyes as sleep finally took over him.

Link woke up early the next day and was greeted by a cheerful Saria in the kitchen.

"Good morning Link!" Saria said with a smile.

Link grinned as he reached for the fridge door, "You looked pretty comfortable on the couch last night when I came home."

Saria blushed lightly as she swallowed another spoon of cereal. "Hehe, yeah Mido came over yesterday and I guess I must have fallen asleep on him."

Link chuckled and poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat across from Saria. They ate in content silence and washed their bowls before heading out the front door. They arrived at school with fifteen minutes to spare before the warning bell would ring. Saria got out and waved to Link as she made her way towards the school entrance, most likely looking for Mido. Link had shut his door and suddenly felt someone place an arm on is shoulder.

"Hey Zel—."

Link caught himself and his face paled as he saw that it wasn't Zelda, but Malon that had touched him.

Laughing awkwardly, Link turned to face her. Thankfully she let go of his shoulder and stepped back a bit, allowing Link to grab his book bag and sling one of the straps over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Malon yelled happily as she made to hug him. Link froze, praying to the goddesses that Zelda, or any of her friends, weren't around. Unfortunately for Link his prayers went unanswered as Zelda soon strode up to him.

"Hey Malon." Link replied as he quickly let go of Malon and stepped back, fully aware that Zelda was watching them.

"I thought you weren't starting school until Monday?" Zelda spoke as she stood next to Link.

"Oh no…" Link thought warily.

Malon stood frozen for a moment and then suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. "Oh my God! Zelda!? I didn't know you were going here!"

Zelda smiled as Malon threw herself on Zelda, giving her a tight hug.

"Yup, I sure do." Zelda replied, letting go of Malon. "I heard from Link that you were transferring here on Monday."

Malon looked from Zelda to Link, "Oh, do you two know each other?"

Link was sweeting now, hoping that Zelda hadn't taken his hug with Malon the wrong way. She already knew they worked together; he didn't want her to think that there was something going on behind her back.

Zelda smiled and looked over at Link, grabbing his hand an entwining her fingers in his. "Yeah, how do we know each other Link?"

Link could literally feel Zelda's eyes piercing at him. If she stared at him any harder he would probably burst into flames. He gulped and chuckled before speaking, "Oh yeah, Zelda and I…well…she's my gi…girlfriend." That was the first time they had ever fully outright displayed their relationship. Until then nobody really knew they were dating, of course it was obvious by the way they had been hanging around each other for the past couple of weeks, but it was "official". Until now that is.

"Oh…I see, well that's awesome. I'm happy for you Zelda! And yes you're right, I do start on Monday but I wanted to come and check out the school today and find all my classes before then so I wouldn't get lost." Malon replied, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear."

"That's probably a good idea, well Link and I have to go or else we'll be late for English. Link can't be late again or else he'll get detention." Zelda rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright, well I hope to see you guys around, and we should hang out sometime soon Zelda. You know, to catch up?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Zelda replied. Link had the odd feeling that Zelda didn't really mean what she said, but he couldn't be sure.

"What was that all about?" Link asked as he pulled open one of the large double doors, allowing Zelda to enter first.

A chill ran down Link's spin as Zelda turned and smiled back at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about what happened back there with Malon. Why were you acting all defensive?"

Zelda let go of Links hand to unlock her locker. Now that they were dating they decided to share each other's lockers to allow for more space. All their school required materials would go into Link's locker and everything else would go into Zelda's.

"I wasn't acting defensive alright? I was just…I don't know…I mean did you see the way she was looking at you?" Zelda said as she threw her purse on the top shelf.

Link snorted, "Not really, I was too worried about whose head you were about to rip off, mine or Malons." He pulled out his books, save for the book they had to read to English class and a notebook, and put them in his locker and switched over to Zelda's while she did the same.

"Trust me, if anyone's head is going to be ripped off it's Malon's." Zelda huffed as she closed her locker door.

Link did the same before saying, "I thought you two were supposed to be friends."

"We are, but if she keeps looking at you like that she's going to be something very different."

Link shuddered to think what that might be as they walked into their English class.

**[Zelda]**

She tapped her foot impatiently by her locker. Link wanted to make sure that Malon was alright with managing the ranch alone tonight as he had other plans. Zelda had to admit, Link was a pretty nice guy and that was one of the reasons why she liked him so much, that and his charming good looks. What was bothering her though was not Link, but Malon. Although she and Malon (along with Midna) had been close friends up through junior high, they grew apart when Malon moved further west, which was when her father's ranch became rather popular. Her feelings for Malon hadn't changed, at least not until she found out that she and Link would be working alone together almost every day. Her worried intensified when she saw the looks Malon that was throwing towards Link.

Zelda let out a sigh, she was probably overreacting. She felt that she should trust Link and not worry about the whole thing, but the possibility still tugged at the back of her mind. She was relieved when she saw Link turn the corner and walk towards her. She gave him a smile and met him halfway

"So what did she say?" Zelda asked, hoping there weren't any problems.

Link smiled back, "She'll be just fine. Even though she's new she sure knows a lot about working around a ranch. I guess it's to be expected if your father owns on the largest ranches in the region and the largest milk distributing company."

Zelda returned him a weak smile. It was obvious that he was impressed by Malon's knowledge of ranches and working on a farm. Still, she pushed away the nagging thoughts that threatened to invade her current thoughts and decided to focus on the task at hand.

"Well," Zelda started while grabbing his hand, "Malon may know a lot about ranches and milking cows, but you're about to enter my world; the world of shopping! But first we have to go to my house.

Link chuckled as he laced his fingers between hers and walked her to her car. Several minutes later Zelda watched as Link pulled into her driveway. She told him that he could park in her garage and they both entered her house.

"My dad's still at work, you probably won't see much of him until tonight. Even then you won't see much of him; he likes to spend most of his time with his guests leaving me alone to talk with other big name people." Zelda said in an incredibly unenthusiastic voice as she hung her keys on the nearby key rack.

"Well this time will be different. You've got me to keep you company." Link said smiling confidently.

Zelda chuckled, "Don't sound so excited, I have to make rounds and talk to a lot of the guests too. So you may end up alone for some time."

Link groaned but said nothing more as Zelda walked up the stairs to her room. "I'm just going to change quickly and then I'll be down."

Link nodded and sat down in a lush wooden chair with a cushion. He looked so out of place, and it made Zelda smile. Link wasn't drawn to Zelda because of her money, and it seemed to her that Link didn't really care for such extravagant furniture or such a large house. Which suited her just fine, not that she was complaining about having such a nice house, it just seemed that that's all that people cared about these days. Zelda ran up to her room and changed out of her school clothes, which had now become uncomfortable, and threw on a pair of faded jeans and a bright yellow top. She grabbed a pair of black flats from her closet and made her way back downstairs.

Link wasn't in the sitting room when she came down and Zelda looked around, curious as to where Link may have gone. "Wait…there's no way my dad came home already…is there?" Zelda thought, fearing the worst as she began to check all of the rooms her father spent the most time in, which was only three; his office (which was most likely), the den, or his room (which wasn't very likely). He was still nowhere to be found and so Zelda decided to go through the kitchen, thinking that perhaps Link had been hungry.

As she neared it she could hear two people talking. She was walked into the kitchen to see Impa sitting across from Link at the center island. She was drinking something that looked like iced tea, while Link had a cup of water. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you." Zelda said as she took a seat next to Link.

"Sorry, Impa saw me and asked if I wanted something to eat. Then I guess we just started talking about stuff." Link from Impa to Zelda.

"Talking, what about?" Zelda asked curiously.

Impa wore a blank expression, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Oh you know, this and that."

Zelda narrowed her eyes and when Impa still gave no hint as to what exactly she and Link had been talking about; she took Links hand and stood up. Come on Link, let's go."

They got into her car and Zelda opened the garage door, but before she backed out she looked at Link. "So what were you two talking about?" She tried not to sound too interested, but the truth was that she really wanted to know what they had talked about.

"She was just asking me questions about you." Link replied.

"About me? What about me?"

Link hesitated for a moment but decided to answer. "She wanted to know how I felt about you…"

Zelda's eyes grew wide, "Really? What did you say?" Curiosity was growing inside Zelda and her heart rate began to increase slightly.

Link hesitated again, but sighed and obliged. "I said…I told her that I really liked you, and that I would always look out for you." He was staring back at her and Zelda could the emotions in his eyes. She her heart was racing was and her mind was screaming out to grab hold of him and kiss him with all the passion she could, but she withheld herself for now. Instead she grabbed Link hand, "Link…" She smiled at him.

Link chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Zelda didn't say anything more but gave his hand a tight squeeze and pulled out of the driveway.

"So where exactly are we going?" Link asked.

"The Castle Town Mall of course!" Zelda replied happily. Castle Town Mall was one of the largest malls in the area.

Link chuckled. He was clearly amused by her excitement of going to the mall. Zelda only smiled and turned the radio up as "Everybody Talks" came on. Being that it was a Friday, the mall parking lot was pretty full. Zelda was able to find a parking spot in the far back of the Macy's lot, which was perfect because she liked to park her car as far back from the general public as it was fairly expensive. It wasn't uncommon, as she got out she could see a five series BMW a few rows in front on her and a Mercedes E class a few spaces to right. Everyone who drove expensive cars knew not to park them up front where most people did as it was at more risk of getting scratched or dented. They soon entered the mall and the sound of hundreds of people could be heard from all sides. They hadn't exactly hit the busiest hour of the day, but it was still pretty busy.

Zelda and Link walked through Macy's until they were in the actual "mall". As they walked out of Macy's Zelda decided to take Link's hand. She could feel him tense for a moment as her hand slid into his, but he soon relaxed and took hold of hers. They walked around the mall until Zelda finally found the store she was looking for and she pulled Link in its direction.

"Nordstrom…" Link said as he read the large print above the entrance. "Isn't this a bit expensive?"

"Nope, it's just within our price range." Zelda half lied. While Nordstrom did have some decent sales and prices, it was a pretty expensive/high end retail store. "But he doesn't need to know that." She thought to herself as she led Link through the large expanse of the first level of Nordstrom to the men's section. She could see Link through the corner of her eyes as they walked through all the dress shirts and ties. He seemed to be rather impressed and perhaps a little out of place with all the fine clothing. They finally stopped near a large desk surrounded by suit jackets and slacks.

"Ok," Zelda began, "have you ever worn a suit jacket before?" She asked, not wanting to assume anything.

Link looked down, a little embarrassed. "No, I haven't." He replied sheepishly.

Zelda chuckled, "That's alright. I just wanted to be sure to that we didn't have you measured up for no reason."

Zelda turned to the large desk and got the attention of a gentleman that was sorting and folding slacks. "Yes? How may I help you?" He asked as they approached the desk. He stopped suddenly as he looked up to see who was there. He froze momentarily when his eyes fell on Zelda.

"Zelda? Zelda Harkinian!? To what do I owe this pleasure?" The man went around his desk and greeted Zelda with a simple hug, and shook Link's hand.

"Hi, I came to look for some dress clothes. Think you can help me out?" Zelda replied. While she didn't know this man personally, neither did he. The reason he had greeted her so openly was because everyone knew who the mayors daughter was and the mayor himself gets most of his clothes from Nordstrom.

The man's eyes sparkled. "Oh I see, and is this for you father?" He asked as he made his way back to his desk and opened up his computer.

Zelda shook her head, "No, it's for my boyfriend."

The man froze, trying to process what she had just told him. The mayor's daughter being in the dating game was a big deal, and for her to openly state that she had a boyfriend, and she was buying said boyfriend dress clothes, must mean it was serious. The blinked as he looked from Zelda to Link. The expression on his face wasn't quite distasteful, but it didn't seem approving either. Regardless, the man kept a warm and welcoming face as he approached Link.

"Hmm…" He said while circling Link.

Link looked over at Zelda in complete confusion. Zelda smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Alright…Link, was it? Let me grab my measuring tape and we'll get all your measurements."

"O-Okay." Link replied hesitantly.

About five minutes later the man had filled out a small form detailing all of Link measurements. The man grabbed the form and Link and took him through several dinner jackets and slacks for him to try on until they finally settled on a simple BOSS suit complete with a white dress shirt and pair of black Kenneth Cole dress shoes. Zelda waited outside the men's waited outside the men's dressing room for Link to come out. A few minutes later Link stepped out, and Zelda couldn't help but marvel at how handsome he looked all dressed up.

"Wow…" Was she could say. She was too busy checking him out. The clothes fit him very well, after all the staff here were very good at their job. The slacks and jacket hugged his body well, but it didn't look too tight at the same time.

Link laughed, "I hope that means you like it, because right now I can't really tell what you're thinking."

Zelda snapped out of her trance and walked over to Link. She adjusted his tie and brushed over his jacket, "It looks perfect on you." She smiled at him.

"Zelda I… don't know how to say thank you for all this…" Link said, averting his eyes.

Zelda took his hands in hers, "Just you being here with me is thanks enough Link. I can see that you are such a wonderful and caring person, and that's the kind of guy I want to be with. She gave him a light hug, as she was fully aware that gossip spreads fast, and waited for the man that was helping them to return.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he walked over to Link. "Well? How does it feel?" He asked as he circled around Link again, this time he looked at him much more approvingly. "I have to say, not many boys your age come through here and pull off a look this good."

"Thank you." Link said seriously. "It feels really good. Not too tight and not too lose."

**[Link]**

Zelda paid for the clothes, much to his disliking, and they left the store. Link had allowed Zelda to lead him through the mall but instead of leaving the way they came, she went further in.

"Um…Zelda? Shouldn't we be heading back to your house?" Link asked as he pulled out his phone.

Zelda shrugged, "Not really. It's only 4:30 and it doesn't start for another hour and a half. Besides, we don't have to be there exactly at 6:00."

"Alright." Link replied as he followed Zelda around the mall.

They roamed around for a while before Zelda started to walk into several stores that caught her eye. Link spent the next two hours following Zelda around as she went into store after store, surprisingly purchasing only a few clothes here and there, asking for Links opinion as she tried them on. They made it back to Zelda's house around 7:20 and several cars already parked in the driveway and on the streets. They quickly made their way inside the house and snuck upstairs to change, Link making his way to one of the guests room by Zelda's room.

Once Link finished changing he exited the guest room and noticed that Zelda had just walked out of her. She walked up to him, turned around and point at the unzipped portion of her dress.

"Could you help me with this, Link?" She asked.

Link began to blush as he caught much of Zelda's bare upper back. Her skin looked soft and smooth under the hallway light. Link coughed and slowly zipped up her dress, allowing Zelda to face him. She wore a pink strapless dress that stopped just above her knees. Around her waist was black ribbon and her hair flowed freely down to her lower back.

"What…?" Zelda asked curious. A smile tugged at her lips as she noticed Link staring at her oddly.

"N-Nothing! I just…you look very nice." Link replied, blushing heavily now.

Zelda chuckled and leaned into him, her hands resting on his chest. "You look pretty good yourself, dressed up so fancy." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. She started to pull away but Link caught her lips again and kissed her deeply.

Zelda moaned against him as she was caught off guard by his sudden action, but she welcomed it by wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed away from him after a while, "Not now Link, later." She said in almost a whisper.

Link chuckled and nodded as they both went downstairs.

The party wasn't so bad, in Link's opinion. While he didn't really do much talking to others, he was able to handle himself well when Zelda was busy chatting with other city mayors and political figures. He ran into Impa a few times and had rather enjoyable conversations with her. He liked that he could feel a little more open with her now, granted it was mostly due to the fact that she had been rather kind to him since he first met her, and she seemed to like him.

Link noticed there was a punch table, for non-alcoholic drinks, and made to pour himself a glass. As he turned around, glass of punch in hand, he nearly bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry sir!" Link said as he was just able to save his glass from spilling.

Link nearly had a heart attack when he looked up to see who it was he almost bumped into. "M-Mr. H-Harkinian!" Link stuttered. His throat almost closed up as he didn't know what to say. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn't have to say anything. Mr. Harkinian turned back and faced Link when he said his name.

"Do I know you?" He asked politely.

Link cleared his throat, "Not exactly, sir. I'm a friend of Zelda's. My name is Link." He said, extending his hand.

The mayor looked at Link in surprise as he shook his hand. "Ah so you are Link. I was hoping to meet you at some point tonight. Yes, Zelda has told me much about you." He smiled.

"S-She…She has?" Link replied in amazement. He hadn't thought Zelda would have told her father all that much about him into after they first meet formally.

"Indeed she has." Mr. Harkinian replied, taking a sip of champagne. "It seems to me that you two are more than just friends."

Link blushed and tried to explain himself, but the mayor lifted his free hand to silence Link. "You don't need to worry Link, my daughter is at the age where I can't continue to try and control her life. She's old enough now to understand the things she should and shouldn't in public being the daughter of the Mayor of Hyrule. Zelda is very responsible in her age, and I can tell that she really likes you. I must say I'm amazed Link, you wouldn't believe how many teenage boys have tried to date her, most for very powerful backgrounds. However, they all failed. I'm curious to see how it is that you were able to catch the eyes of my daughter."

Link was stunned, he couldn't believe that Zelda's father, the mayor was standing in front of him and telling him that wasn't upset that he was dating his daughter. "I-I am glad that you trust Zelda's judgment. I know that I don't come from a rich family or anything like that, but I assure you that my values are high. I was brought up to treat women right and with respect."

"Hmm…a good answer, but it will take more that to gain my trust Link." Mr. Harkinian replied, taking another sip of wine.

Link was about to speak, when Zelda suddenly appeared. Zelda soon spotted her father talking to him, and he couldn't help but wonder if Zelda could walk any faster in heels.

"Dad…is everything alright?" Zelda said, almost through clenched teeth, to her father.

"Not at all honey. I was just having the pleasure of talking with Link. He seems to be everything you said about him." He said, smiling.

Mr. Harkinian turned back to Link, "I really should be going; many of the guests are leaving now. Oh but don't worry," he said as Link's eyes widened, "I'm not kicking you out. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. Bye honey." He finished to Zelda.

Link noticed that one of her eyebrows were raised and wondered if what her father had said was a trick.

Zelda looked at Link, "You did pretty well for your first time." She laughed.

Link smirked, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"They never are." Zelda replied with a chuckle. "Let's change, I feel like watching some t.v. and passing out." She said with a sigh. Link nodded and they both changed out of their dress clothes and went downstairs to the basement to watch t.v.

Link surfed through the channels while Zelda rested her head in his lap and her legs spread length wise across the sofa. Link was pretty tired himself and he almost wished he could sleep where he was, not because Zelda was here too (although that certainly was a big reason), but because the furniture in her house was incredibly comfortable. Link stretched and put his feet up on a nearby foot rest.

He was about to ask Zelda a question, but stopped once he noticed that she was no asleep. Link couldn't help but chuckle. She was breathing peacefully and her face was staring up at him, her eyes comfortably closed. Link brushed a strand of hair away from her face and studied her features. It was the first time Link watched Zelda sleep, and while he thought this might seem creepy, he wished it wasn't the last. He rather enjoyed watching her sleep; it put him at ease for some reason; to know that she was safely sleeping, with him by her side.

Link sat with Zelda for a little while longer before deciding it was probably time for him to go. Link carefully got up and picked up Zelda gently in his arms and carried her to her room before leaving for his own.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well we finally get a little taste of what Zelda's dad is like, what do you all think of him? He will be appearing more now throughout the story so please give me feedback/some advice or things you think you'd want to see in his character. As for Link a Zelda, it seems their relationship is progressing smoothly :). But will a certain someone get in there way? Remember that Malon isn't the only one after Link…**


	10. Losing Her - Getting Her Back

**(A.N.) First, I would like to apologize for how long I took post this chapter, I was unexpected busy in the past month so it took me longer than I expected. As such I have combined this chapter with the next one (So this is ch. 10+11)Next, the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was pretty sad I have to say. Thank you three individuals (Frostiswhoiam, erico637 and lady Meli-Bee) for your reviews, they have greatly helped me out in writing the story-line and fixing errors :). Also, note that these have not been beta-ed**

**Hope you all enjoy this one! Please R&R! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer – I don't The Legend of Zelda (Curses!)**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 10 – Losing Her (part 1)**_

If you asked Midna what an average day for her was like, she would probably tell you that it wasn't any of your business. That is, of course, if you weren't a good friend of hers. Thankfully, the young kicker of the Hyrule Knights football team, Colin, was.

"Ugh would you stop playing that stupid game already?!" A very annoyed Midna asked.

"Whoa! Call of Duty is not stupid alright?" Colin replied just as a grenade blew up in his in game characters face. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Midna scoffed, "Looks pretty stupid to me. Anyways we've got a game to get ready for, remember?"

"I thought we were waiting for Zelda to come?" Colin asked, not really paying attention. He jumped up suddenly and yelled, "YES! I'M ON MY TWELVE-KILL STREAK BABY! TIME FOR THAT CHOPPER GUNNER!" His sudden burst of excitement almost knocked Midna to the floor.

Midna gave Colin a death glare before punching him in the shoulder, hard.

"OUCH! I thought your shoulder punches were only reserved for Link!" Colin shouted.

"Well now you know it isn't." She replied, regained her seat and pulling out her phone. "Anyways, you're right…were could she be?" She went to her messages and looked for Zelda's name.

"Where are you? We've got a game to go to, remember?" she texted.

Within minutes Zelda's reply came through. "I know I'm sorry! I was at Links house. Apparently he has to work and can't come. Boo :("

Midna chuckled. "That's too bad, oh well. You can't expect him to come to every game."

"I know. Anyways, I'll be over in a little bit and then we can all head to the high school. What's Colin up to?"

"Oh you know, freaking out over Call of Duty. What a stupid game, don't ever let Link get into it or you will lose him forever, promise."

"Haha sure thing. I'm getting in my car now so I'll be there soon :)."

"Yay :)."

Midna closed her phone and was almost knocked over again as Colin yelled in triumph over another victory. His celebration was cut short when Midna hit him in the back of the head.

"What the fuck!" Colin yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. ""I'll be lucky to punt the football through the field goal tonight!"

Midna smirked. "Whatever."

**[Zelda]**

"Are you sure you can't come?" She asked again.

Link sighed, "I'm sorry Zel, but I need to go and help Malon out. I can't expect her to work alone all the time."

Zelda raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why not? You worked all the time by yourself so why can't she?"

"Because before she came there were only two people working, me and Fado. I didn't have someone to help me so the very least I can do is help her out when I can. It's just one away game Zel."

Zelda sighed. Link was right after all, but it wasn't the real reason why she was upset. It had been one week since her father's dinner party and that meant only one thing, that homecoming was next weekend. Link still hadn't asked her yet and she was beginning to worry. On top of that, Link had been working more and more with Malon. She knew it was stupid, but she still had a bad feeling.

"Alright babe, well I'm going to get going then. Midna and Colin are waiting for me." She walked over to Link and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door.

"Text me with updates ok?" Link asked.

Zelda chuckled. "You got it."

Midna and Colin were already waiting for her out in the driveway when she got to Colin's house.

"What happened to you?" Zelda asked Colin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ask Midna." He muttered. Zelda looked from Colin to Midna and a grin formed on her lips.

"What happened?" She asked Midna.

Midna shrugged. "Is an explanation really necessary?"

Zelda smirked while Colin, who was now getting into the back seat, scowled. Once everyone was inside the car and the seatbelts were fastened Zelda drove off to the high school.

"See you ladies in the bus." Colin said as he got out of the car. He grabbed his large duffle bag, threw it over his shoulder and headed straight for the bus.

A girl walked up to Zelda as she got out the car. "Zelda you're finally here!"

"Hey Sarah. Yeah, sorry I'm a little late. I was at my boyfriend's house trying to get him to come, but I guess he has to work."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

Zelda sighed. "I was so sure he didn't have to work today, but then all of a sudden he said he had to go."

"Sounds a little strange if you ask me." Midna replied, grabbing her bag from the trunk.

"Hey Midna." Sarah said. "Sorry, didn't see you there.

Midna shrugged it off. "It's alright. Remind me to punch Link when I see him at school.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "It's ok guys. Really, I'm fine with it. Anyways we should get on the bus."

Just as they made their way across the parking lot a group of football players walked up to them.

"Well well, if it isn't the princess herself."

"I don't have time for this Ganon." Zelda replied, shoving past him.

"Looks like someone's in a mood. I don't see your white knight, where is he?"

Zelda made no reply but just before she made it onto the bus she heard him say, "I had fun behind the bleachers, let's do it again sometime."

Zelda gritted her teeth and fell down in a seat hard and looked out the window.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sarah asked, taking a seat across from her.

"It's nothing, it was stupid." Zelda replied as Midna took a seat next to her.

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, Zelda, I know everyone makes mistakes, and I am no exception (she whispered), but I mean…Ganon?"

Zelda blinked twice and stood up, suddenly realizing what Sarah was implying. "What the hell?! Eww no way, I didn't do anything with that dirt bag!"

The bus suddenly grew quiet and all eyes were on Zelda. She gulped and chuckled as she sat back down.

"Oh ok, sorry…" Sarah replied awkwardly. The rest of the football players got on the bus and as Ganon got on he gave Zelda a wink. Zelda scowled while Midna stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound. Ganon smirked and walked past her, taking a seat a few rows behind her.

Zelda sighed. It was going to be a long bus ride.

"TOUCHDOWN HYRULE KNIGHTS!" The announcer yelled.

The Hyrule fan section went wild as Brandon, the wide receiver, did a victory dance in the Goron City Volcanoes end zone. Colin soon came out and they ran the punt play. He stuck his hand in the air and pointed at the sky before the ball was hiked and placed for him to kick. The ball went through the field goal straight on, making the score 14-7.

Zelda ran a cheer and then went to her phone to text Link. She had texted him when they first scored, which was almost an hour ago, and he still had not replied. Zelda frowned and sent him another message.

"Hey hope work is going well! Don't work too hard ok? By the way we scored again! The score is now 14-7!

The Hyrule Knights ended up winning the game 37-14 making their record 3-1. In all that time Link had not once texted her back. Zelda grabbed her cheer bag and followed the rest of the girls off the track and began to make her way to the bus when someone called her name.

"Hey! Zelda!"

Zelda looked over at the bleachers to see Saria waving at her, she was standing next to a younger looking boy that had long brown hair. She assumed him to be Mido, a friend of Saria's that Link had mentioned to her before. She had remembered seeing him a few times at lunch too.

"Hey Saria! Did you have fun watching the game?" Zelda said waving back to her.

Saria nodded. "Yeah, I didn't really like that much before but I think it's growing on me now. Too bad Link had to work right?"

Zelda mentally stiffened at the sound of Links name. He hadn't replied to any of her texts since the start of the game, it made her all the more suspicious. "Yeah, I really wanted him to come."

"Well he'll definitely watch next Friday's game, because that's homecoming!" Saria cheered.

"Yeah…that's going to be a lot of fun." She replied.

"Homecoming, it's only one week away and he still hasn't asked me. Maybe he's trying to figure out how to?"

Zelda tried to come up with any excuse to why he had waited this long to ask her. Thankfully it made her feel a little bit better.

It was a crazy bus ride back to the high school as everyone was cheering and celebrating the whole way back. Zelda was so tired she just wanted to go home and go straight to bed, and with no reply from Link she did just that.

**[Link]**

He pulled out his phone and read the first message. It was from Zelda.

"Hey Link! I wish you were here :(. We just scored out first touchdown and there's still ten minutes left in the first quarter! The score is 7-0; it's a really good game so far. Anyways I know you're at work so I will let you go. Text me! :)."

Link smiled and hit the blank space to type a response, but he was interrupted by Malon.

"Link…I need…your help…please…" She grunted in between each word as she tried to lift a large bucket of water. She tripped and almost fell over, but thanks to Links quick reflexes he was able to stop her fall.

"T-Thanks Link. I thought I could lift it, sorry." Malon said, blushing as she caught Links eyes.

Link shook his head. "T-There's nothing to be sorry about, it is pretty heavy." He grabbed the handle with both hands and with a loud grunt he lifted it up off the ground and walked over to the water trough. After dumping the contents into the water trough, Link brushed off his hands and turned around only to see Malon staring at him. When his eyes caught hers she began to blush heavily.

"W-What? Is something wrong?" Link asked in confusion.

"N-No…nothing is wrong, it's just that…well…I was just admiring your strength." Malon replied awkwardly.

Link blinked twice. "Me? Strong?! Yeah right, I'm not strong at all Malon."

"I think you are." Malon replied with a smile.

Link blushed, "T-Thanks." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and went back to work.

It only took them another hour to finish the rest of the work for the day. Link wiped his hand on a rag and stretched his back before pulling out his phone. A message popped up that said "Low battery" and then it shut off.

"Great, just great, now how am I supposed to text Zelda back?" Link grunted as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

He turned and looked at Malon. "Hey Malon? Mind telling me what time it is? My phone just died."

"Oh yeah sure! Umm let me check, one sec….ok yeah it's 9:30. Why?"

Link sighed. The game was still going on and chances were that Saria was still there which meant that no one was home. "I'll just go to bed, anyways I can charge my phone and text Zel back." Link thought to himself.

"Hey Link? What are you doing after this?" Malon asked.

"Umm, I'm probabaly just gonna head home and go to bed. Why what's up?"

Malon shifted uneasily before saying, "Well, I just thought since everyone was still at the game, maybe we could hang out for a bit?"

The request took Link off guard. But after thinking it over it didn't sound like a bad idea. After all he did think Malon was pretty cool, and it was obvious that she thought the same about him. It would be nice to get to know her. "I wonder if I should let Zelda know?" He really wanted to go back home and charge his phone, but he figured he could just text Zelda back in the morning. "I think it'll be ok, after all it's not like I'm going to stay the night and it's not like anything's going to happen."

"Sure, I guess we can hang out for a little while." He replied.

Malon smiled brightly. "Great! It's really easy to get to my house."

Link chuckled and got into his car, turned it on and followed Malon to her house.

The weekend passed by quickly and Link found himself back at school on Monday morning with still no plan on how to ask Zelda to the dance.

"Oh screw it, I'll just ask her now." Link thought. He took a deep breath and turned to Zelda.

"Hey Zel?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah babe, what's up?" She was busy putting her books into their joint locker and didn't look up at him.

"Alright, here's goes nothing…"

"Would you like—OWW!" Before Link could say anymore someone's fist connected with his shoulder.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled just as a teacher walked by.

"LINK! Detention tomorrow after school, watch your language while you're at school young man." The teacher strode off, leaving a very irate Link behind.

He turned and saw Midna staring back at him sheepishly. "Hehe…sorry about that Link." She said, looking quite sincere.

Link sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok." He grumbled. "What was that for anyway!?"

"For missing the game! But more importantly for ignoring all of Zelda's text messages!" She growled.

"I already explained, my phone died!" Link yelled.

Midna scoffed. "Yeah, oldest excuse in the book…by the way, did I interrupt something before?"

Link glared at Midna. "As a matter of fact, you DID." He thought to himself.

"No not really." Zelda replied, causing Link to fall over.

Midna, now realizing that she had interrupted something, turned to leave. "Well, I gotta go to class, see you guys later!" She waved to them and walked off.

Link sighed. "Ok, just stay calm and try again. No way I can get interrupted again…right?"

"Zelda?"

"Yes Link, what's up? You're acting kinda strange you know that?" Zelda replied, now standing up. Her long hair covered up her face as she looked down and brushed off her short skirt.

"Would you like to—"

"Hey Link." Someone said from behind him.

_"Oh. My. GOD! What the FUCK!"_ Link screamed to himself. He turned around to see Malon smiling at him, but her smile faded away when she saw the annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asked

Link sighed. "No, it's alright Malon. What's up?"

"Oh well…I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun hanging out over the weekend, we should do it again sometime." She smiled.

"…_What_?!" Zelda said, suddenly standing at full attention.

Link froze. _"Oh shit…I guess I really should have told her!"_

"O-Oh…y-yeah…sure thing Malon…" Link awkwardly replied, but before anything more could be said the warning bell rang.

"I have to go sorry, oh hey Zelda. Sorry I didn't see you there." Malon said as she walked off to class, waving one more time at the two teens.

Zelda remained silent but her faced said everything, she was pissed.

Link gulped and chuckled nervously. "Hehe…umm Zel, I can expla—"

But Zelda didn't give him the chance to finish. Instead she grabbed her purse bag and stormed off to class, not giving a second glance back at Link

"Zelda, wait!" He ran after her but could say nothing more as they both entered the classroom.

Link wasn't able to able to talk to Zelda at all for the rest of the day. In fact she completely ignored him. The following day was the same.

"I have to talk to her, if only I can explain that nothing happened. I didn't think it would be such a big deal, I mean Malon and I are _just friends_…" Link gave a heavy sigh as he entered the detention room. "This is bad, and what timing, homecoming is this weekend!"

**[Zelda]**

"Why didn't he tell me? He couldn't possibly think it wasn't worth mentioning. He's been acting strange lately and this just makes him look worse."

Zelda threw her purse on the sofa and fell on her bed; she didn't know what to think. A knock suddenly came at her door and she sat up.

"Come in." She said.

Impa opened the door and entered Zelda's room. She took a seat beside her and after sitting silently for almost ten minutes she said, "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Zelda had her eyes on the floor the whole time. "Link and I are fighting." She said.

Impa didn't say anything; she wanted Zelda to do most of the talking. Finally Zelda let everything out. "He went to another girl's house, and he didn't tell me about it!" She almost yelled. "What, did he think that it wasn't a big deal? That it wasn't worth mentioning? I mean what am I supposed to think? It just makes it look like he's cheating on me and not telling me makes it look worse!" Zelda could her body heat up and her heart began to beat rapidly. She was breathing heavily but she took deeper, slower breaths to calm herself down.

"You are absolutely right Zelda. Link not telling about this was wrong of him, but did you hear his side of the story?"

Zelda remained silent. Her blood was still boiling with anger but after she cooled down a little she replied. "No…I haven't spoken to him since I found out. That was few days ago."

"I see." Impa replied. "I think you need to talk to him. "Are you two going to the homecoming dance?"

The mention of the dance made Zelda's anger explode instantly, but she didn't let it get the better of her. "No, he didn't even ask me, although I don't know if he was planning to later on in the week. Now he won't get the chance to."

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 10 – Getting Her Back (part 2)**_

**[Link]**

_"This has to be the worst possible week of my life since I found out that my parents aren't my real parent's."_ Link sighed as he passed the seventy-five mile marker on the highway.

"What's wrong sweetie? You seem down." His step-mother asked. Link had to drive to the airport after school on Wednesday to pick up his step-parents.

"It's a long story mom." Link replied keeping his eyes fixed on the road. The exit to the city of Hyrule was coming up soon and he didn't want to miss it.

"Saria told us that some interesting things have been going since we left?" His mother continued.

_"Great, thanks Saria."_ Link thought, mentally shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll fill you guys in on everything when we get home. It's a little complicated right now."

His mother smiled brightly before saying, "OOOOHHH~ my baby's finally found a girl! This is wonderful!"

_"Good God, why me?"_

They arrived at home just before dusk and Link helped his mother carry her bags while his father carried the rest.

"MOM, DAD!" Saria yelled happily as they entered the house. She threw herself, first, on her mother and then went for her father. They all sat in the living room and talked about their parent's trip. While Link was genuinely interested in his parent's long business trip he was more concerned about talking to Zelda.

He decided to wait until everyone retired to their rooms before he went outside. He pulled out his phone and dialed Zelda's number.

She picked up after the fifth ring, right before the voicemail would have kicked in. "What is it Link." She answered in an icy tone.

"Ouch." He thought to himself before replying. "Listen Zel I know I should have told you abo—"

"I don't want to hear about it Link, besides it's 10:30 at night and we have school tomorrow." She interrupted.

"Zelda, I'm sorry ok? Nothing happened, I swear. I—

"Goodnight Link." She cut in again before hanging up.

Link was frozen and suddenly fear overtook his body. What if she left him? What would happen? After all that time, he finally won over the girl of his dreams. Was it all for nothing? Because of his carelessness he could lose her.

"What should I do?"

**[Zelda]**

"Was that him?" Midna asked.

Zelda nodded. She put her phone back on the night stand before rubbing her temples. "What should I do Midna? I mean he didn't exactly lie to me since I never asked him how his day went…but that doesn't mean he can just go over to another girl's house. Especially when that girl likes him."

"Do you know if Malon likes Link? I mean has she said anything?" Midna asked.

Zelda scoffed. "She doesn't have to. I can tell just by the way she looks at him. It's disgusting."

"I take it then, that the two of you aren't going to the dance?"

"He hasn't even asked me Midna!"

"Well maybe he was going to, but then all of this happened. Listen Zel, I'm all with you that Link is at fault here, but do you really think that he would do something like that to you?"

Zelda blinked. Midna was never one to defend Link. In fact Zelda always had the feeling that she didn't even like Link. "Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Zelda asked.

Midna laughed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Zelda looked even more confused now. Midna rolled her eyes, "Because you love him, you dork."

"What? I don't _love_ Link Midna, I might li—"

"Zelda, you can't lie to me. I see the way you look at him, and I can't blame you. He's kind, funny…a little stupid…but he's a nice guy. Probably the first real nice guy that has ever taken a liking to you."

Zelda sat motionless on her bed. Was it true? Did she really love Link? If she did, she wasn't sure anymore. Ever since guys began to disappoint her she had terrible trust issues, and now Link had disappointed her, although it wasn't anything as bad as what other guys had done to her.

"I don't Midna…" She whispered.

Midna sighed and then stood up. "It's up to you Zel. Talk to him and make up or move on. But that seems a little drastic if you ask me." Midna didn't say anything more as she left Zelda's room.

"I won't leave him…" Zelda thought before shutting off her light.

**[Link]**

The following day at school was torture for Link. He had been driving to school since the beginning of the week, and, out of pure support, Saria decided to ride with him. Banners of gold and white had littered the hallways and everyone was dressed up as their favorite super hero for "Super Hero Day". Spirit week was something Link had never bothered getting involved in, but ever since he had started dating Zelda he thought it would pretty fun to give it a try. Of course, that wasn't possible anymore.

Link spotted Zelda in the hallway after he grabbed his books. He really wanted to talk to her but she was walking with her friends, and they intimidated him. "Fuck it." He thought to himself as he mustered up the courage. Just as he was about to walk over to her, Malon walked up to him.

"Hey Link, how come you're not dressed up as a super hero?" She said, walking in front of him. She wore black tights, leather boots and a black corset. She also had a black mask on that had two pointy ears.

"Do you like my costume? I'm Cat Woman!" She said excitedly. Normally, Link would have complimented her, but at this moment he was a little mad so he didn't.

"Sorry Malon, I have to go." He said quickly as he ran to catch up with Zelda. "Hey Zeld—"

"I think Malon really wanted to talk you Link." She said rather coldly, walking off to class.

Link sighed and watched as she walked away.

"Hahaha, losing the girl already huh?" Some jeered. Link turned around to see Ganon and some of his football buddies standing around him.

Link gritted his teeth, "Shut up Ganon."

Ganon snickered before walking up to him. "What are you going to do huh? Looks like your bitch left you, honestly you two lasted a lot longer than I thought. What happened? She wouldn't put out?" The rest of his gang laughed.

Link gripped his hand into tight fists. No one, no one would talk about Zelda that way. He pushed Ganon hard against the locker before walking off to class.

His friends were about to rush after Link but Ganon stopped them. "Don't worry boys, I've already got a plan for those two." He chuckled.

"Link, there's someone here to see you." Saria called from the living room.

Link ran downstairs to see who had come; he was rather surprised to see Midna waiting for him.

"M-Midna?!" He said. "Why would Midna come to my house?"

"Hey Link, we need to talk…"

**[Zelda]**

"You're not going to the dance?" Impa asked as she walked into Zelda's room.

Zelda shook her head. "No one asked me, and besides I'm really not in the mood to go." She replied, staring outside from the balcony.

"I see." Impa stated. She paused momentarily before continuing. "Well in any case, there's someone here to see you." Impa left Zelda's room and another person entered.

"Zelda…"

Zelda sighed; she knew who it was before he even spoke. She thought she would be mad, but the feelings that stirred inside of her were far from anger, and that surprised her.

"Link…" She replied, turning around to face him. He looked tired and worn out.

"Zelda please, I can explain everything if you just let me." He had a single red rose in his hand and he was wearing dress clothes.

Zelda didn't say anything, she only looked at him. Finally, she took in a deep breath and said, "Ok Link, I'm listening."

Link was momentarily stunned. "R-Really?"

"Mhm." Zelda replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Link, who was clearly not ready for such an easy win, cleared his throat nervously before speaking. "Listen Zel, I am really sorry for not telling you about going to Malon's house last weekend. It was an honest mistake and I realize now that I should have told you the moment I could have. But believe me when I say that I only agreed to as her friend, it never occurred—."

Link had slowly made his way from the doorway to just a few feet in front of her during that short speech. He was so close to her now; she had almost forgotten how much he affected her. His cool blue eyes pierced through her, and it was hard to think… "No! Don't let him win so easily!" Zelda berated herself. She looked away before replying. "No, it didn't occur to you, did it? Listen Link, I know that you're not that kind of guy. The kind of guy who just uses women or thinks of them like trash, but when I found out that you had went over to another girls house, at night, and that I had to hear it from her, it made me feel like trash. I felt like I had lost my trust in you. I understand that I might be blowing this way out of proportion, but I'm only acting this way because it's happened to me before. I don't want to lose my trust in you Link…"

Her voice trailed off as he took hold of both of her hands. "Don't Zelda; don't lose your trust in me. Nothing happened that night, I promise you." He replied, looking into her eyes and taking a step closer.

Zelda felt her legs weaken. His eyes began to melt her and she was starting to lose herself to him. "Link…I…"

Link didn't let her finish as she closed the small gap between them and kissed her.

Zelda jerked back momentarily in shock but soon relaxed and found herself kissing him back. She told herself that she wouldn't give in to him, that she would let him suffer a bit more as punishment, but she couldn't do it.

Link pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Zelda." He whispered. She knew it was coming. Somehow she knew Link felt that way, but the words still shocked her. Coming from Link it had meant a great deal to her. She just didn't know if she felt the same way yet.

"Link, I—"

"You don't have to say anything Zel. It's ok if you're not ready to just yet, but I'm going to show you how much I love you. I will never give you the chance to doubt your trust in me." Link said, pulling her into a hug. "I don't want to fight with you Zel…"

Zelda closed her eyes and felt Link's strong arms wrap around her. "Ok Link…" She replied softly. A few minutes of silence went by before someone two other's entered her room, interrupting the mood.

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would." Colin said, stretching as he walked inside the room.

Midna knocked him over the head before saying, "Ugh, you're such a mood killer Colin."

"Sorry…"Colin replied, rubbing his head. Zelda had no idea what was going on. She looked from Colin to Midna, they both looked like they were dressed for the dance.

"Shouldn't you two be at the dance?" She asked.

Midna shook her head, "You think I'd go to the dance without my best friend?"

"But how? We don't even have ticke—" She stopped as she say Link pull from his pocket two homecoming tickets. He smiled sheepishly at her as she looked from the tickets in his hand to his face. "How did you…Midna?"

Midna shook her head. "Nope, wasn't me."

Zelda looked back at Link, she felt herself quiver from all the emotions that were building up inside of her. "Link…when did you…?"

"I got them last Friday. I wanted to ask you at school on Monday but…well yeah, you know what happened." Link handed the rose to Zelda before continuing, "Zelda Harkinian, will you be my date for the homecoming dance?"

Zelda looked from Link back to Midna. She heard Colin whisper, 'Say yes!' but he soon doubled over as Midna's elbow connected with his stomach. Zelda chuckled and looked back at Link. Taking his face in her hands she replied, "Yes."

* * *

**(A.N.) Well looks like Link was able to clear up all that teenage drama! Too bad he's got more to come (Evil snicker)! Anyways I hope the fight between Link and Zelda seemed at least semi realistic. The final show down with Ganon will makes its appearance in the next chapter! There will be violence so I'm warning you now.**

**- Until next time!**

**Demonzmagic**


	11. A Nightmare to Remember

**(A.N.) My fic has passed 40 reviews! I was pretty excited to see that haha. Shout out to all those who reviewed (2 guests, winged sapphire wolf, sippurp123, erico637 and d-saintsation-b)!**

**This chapter has been weighing on my mind for a very long time so I hope it's good! I tried to best to write it well (promise!).**

**Lastly, I would like to thank RaphaelofTheDarkness for beta-ing this chapter! Let's all thank him if we can!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own The Legend Of Zelda…but I sure as hell wish I did!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 11 – A Nightmare to Remember **_

**[Link]**

"Wow so they rented out the Country Club for the dance!?" Link asked, surprised that they managed to get such a fancy place for their homecoming.

Zelda nodded, "Yup. The committee always tries to book nice places for homecoming and prom. Do you have our tickets by the way?" She asked as they walked into the building. Link reached into his pocket and pulled them out.

"Shit! I think I lost our tickets Midna!" Colin shouted.

"What!?" Midna yelled, fuming.

"Hehe…just kidding! They're right he—"

He was cut short by Midna's fist connecting with his shoulder. "Don't ever do that shit again."

"Believe me…I won't." Colin replied in agony.

Midna grinned and took her ticket from Colin. "Dork." She smiled and walked over to the check-in table.

"Women…" Colin said before he ran to catch up with Midna.

Link caught Zelda's eye and they soon burst out into laughter. When they calmed down Link took one look at Zelda and almost melted. She wore a tight fitting sky blue dress that hugged her curves and made Link blush deeply. The dress stopped a few inches above her knees, and the top slanted off the right, just covering her chest but leaving her right shoulder bare. Link wore black slacks with a matching blue dress shirt with a black tie and a blue blazer suit.

"You look really pretty." He said, smiling at her.

Zelda smiled back and leaned into him, "Thank you and you look very handsome." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and they went to check in their coats and Zelda's purse. Link helped Zelda take her coat off and handed it, along with his own coat and Zelda's purse to the coat-check lady after they showed their tickets and I.D. to the student helper.

"Thank you! The dance is being held in ballroom one. It's down the hallway and to the right."

"Thanks." Link said. He took Zelda's hand and they walked down the hallway.

**[Parking lot of the Country Club]**

"So what's the plan?" Zant asked.

Ganon pulled out a flask from an inside pocket on his jacket and took a swig. Zant frowned and when Ganon offered him some he shrugged it away.

"Suit yourself." He took another swig and closed the cap.

"How much have you had to drink man?" Zant asked.

"What are you, my _mom_?!" Ganon shouted. "We're just going to rough them up a little bit, that's all. I brought just the thing to help." Ganon opened the back door of his truck and pulled something out from underneath the seat.

"What's that?" Zant said, taking a peek inside the truck. "What the he—" Zant almost shouted before Ganon covered his mouth.

"Shut up man! We don't want to attract unwanted attention. Don't worry I'm not going to use it. It's just going to help us scare them. Besides, I want to finish what I started Zelda and…I'm going to put that little shit in his place."

**[Link]**

"Babe it's okay, you can bring your hands down a little lower." Zelda said. Link couldn't believe what was happening. He knew how the students had danced at homecoming and prom, namely they 'grinded'. But he never thought he would be doing it with Zelda. It was honestly a little awkward but it would be a lie if he said he wasn't enjoying it. Zelda suddenly took his hands and placed them lower on her hips, causing Link to blush beet red. After a few songs they met up with Colin and Midna and agreed to swap dates for a song. Before the next song had started Link took Zelda's hand and pulled her close to he wouldn't have to yell over everyone talking.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked.

"Just with Colin alright? I don't trust anyone else."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, but if I even see you looking at you-know-who you're walking home."

"C-Come on Zel, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Link replied. Zelda threw him a death glare and he immediately caved. She gave Midna a wink as she walked over to Link.

"Hey there handsome." Midna teased.

Link gulped, "H-Hey Midna"

"I'm not Zelda, so keep your hands up!" She warned.

Link blushed, "I know that!"

About an hour into the night they all decided to take a break and headed off to the lounge for some drinks, non-alcoholic of course.

"Thank GOD!" Link said as he and Colin walked over to grab drinks for their dates. "How do they have so much stamina?" Link asked, rubbing his knees.

"Well for one, they're cheerleaders. And two, they've been dancing since they were very little." Colin replied.

Link sighed and stretched his back before walking back to give Zelda her drink. The girls had finished their drinks three songs later and were ready to go.

Link groaned. "Can't we sit for a little bit longer?"

Zelda shrugged. "I suppose you can, but that just means I'll have to find some other guys to dance with."

Link immediately jumped up, "No way! Let's go!" He took Zelda's hand and headed back to the dance floor.

"Wow…looks like they're doing much better." Colin said, finishing his drink.

Midna nodded. "Sure does, you ready?"

Colin thought for a moment. "What would you say if I said no?"

Midna wore a blank expression and walked off. "No, WAIT!" Colin yelled, running after her.

Link wasn't sure if his knees could take anymore torture. Not that he wasn't having fun he just wasn't used to dancing like this for so long. Thankfully some slow songs began to play. Zelda rested her head on the crook of Link's neck and he held her closer to him. Link kissed Zelda on her cheek and when he pulled away he caught her lips. Every time he felt the touch of her lips on his it felt like fire. It was wonderful, and he never wanted to lose that feeling. The groups of friends took one more break before hitting the dance floor for the last time. The large room filled with songs of rap, pop, dubstep, electronica and much more.

"Alright boys and girls we're going to finish up the night with a slow one. I hope you all enjoyed this year's homecoming, have a wonderful night and stay safe!" The D.J. switched to a slow song and many of the students began to leave while several stayed.

"You want to get going?" Zelda asked.

"What?!" Link yelled. He could barely hear Zelda because his ears were ringing from the loud music that had been playing all night.

Zelda leaned into his ear and repeated the question. Link smiled and nodded and the two teens went to get their coats.

**[Zelda]**

The weather was colder now that it was late. The moon was shining bright but it was difficult to see the stars dew to city- light pollution. "I had a great time Link." Zelda said, taking his hand.

"So did I, I'm glad we were able to go together." Link paused. He seemed to be struggling with his words. After a moment he began to speak, "Zelda, I'm sor—"

Zelda covered his lips with two fingers. "I know Link. And you don't have to apologize. I know that you never meant to hurt me. I'm just glad we worked everything out." She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. Link smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. If you asked Zelda to describe how she was feeling, she probably wouldn't be able to put them into words. "Is this what love feels like?" she thought to herself.

"Aww, isn't this so cute?" Some said, walking up to them.

Link broke off the kiss and turned around to see Ganon and Zant grinning back at them. Link gritted his teeth and stood in front of Zelda. "What do you want Ganon?" He asked, clenching his fists.

Ganon laughed, "So touchy. I thought the four of us could have a little chat and clear up this mess between us."

"Somehow I don't believe you, what do you really want?" Link replied.

Ganon and Zant both took a step closer causing Link to inch back slightly. "I told you, we just want to talk."

"And what if I say we don't want to?" Link asked.

Ganon shrugged. "Then I would say that you don't have a choice." He lifted his suit jacket and motioned to a glock forty-five that was underneath his belt.

Zelda gasped and she felt Link tensed. "What the hell are you doing with that Ganon? There are other people here! You'll be caught for sure!" He yelled.

Ganon laughed. "Look around you, I don't see anyone other the four of us."

Zelda and Link looked around. Ganon was right. Apart from a few cars that were still parked the majority of the parking lot was empty.

"Either we spent a lot of time leaving the ballroom or the other student's left in a hurry." Zelda thought to herself. Ganon was crazy! Bringing a gun? What was he thinking?! She frowned as she sniffed the air, she could definitely smell alcohol. "Link, Link just listen to them ok?!" Zelda said. She was starting to shake; she had never been so close to a gun before.

"Alright, what do you want us to do then?" Link asked calmly.

Ganon snickered. "Get in the truck." He pointed at a GMC Sierra nearby.

Zelda followed Link as he walked over to the truck, still holding her hand. They got in the back while Zant took the driver's seat and Ganon sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"Shut up!" Ganon yelled. "We're just going for a little drive." He pulled out his flask and took a drink.

Zelda had a disgusted look on her face and she looked back at Link, trying to get his attention. But he was focused on Ganon. She was scared now, what were they going to do? And what would Link do? If it came down to it she knew Link would fight them, but two against one isn't good odds; especially when the two are big football players. The one thing she was glad about was that Link was still holding on to her hand, and that gave her some comfort.

After a few minutes of what seemed like endless driving Zelda had enough. "Ok seriously! Where are you guys taking us?!"

"I said shut up didn't I?!" Ganon yelled.

She felt Link's grip tighten. "Just answer the question!" He yelled back.

Ganon smirked and looked at Zant, who nodded back. Zant suddenly took a left turn onto a dirt road and drove for about a mile before pulling into what looked like an old abandoned factory. Ganon and Zant got out, leaving a very confused Link and Zelda in the back. A few seconds later the door that was on Zelda's side opened up and Ganon pulled her out.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Zelda yelled as Ganon grabbed her arm and threw her to the side.

"Easy buddy." Zant said.

"What the fuck man?!'" Link yelled, jumping out of the car.

"Grab him!" Ganon yelled.

**[Link]**

Before Link could rush to Zelda two arms snaked under his and wrapped up around his neck, locking him in place. "Let me GO!" Link yelled.

Ganon laughed and took another swig from his flask. "You had me going there for a while man, acting all tough in front of your girl." Ganon nodded at Zant and he suddenly let go of Link. He tried to run to Zelda but Zant punched him in the stomach as hard as he could.

Link grunted and fell to one knee, he felt like he was about to throw up. Just as he was about to get up, Zant's boot connected with the side of his face. Blood dripped from Link's mouth as he struggled to stand up.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled. She fought hard to get away from Ganon but he grabbed her hair. "Ahhh!" Zelda yelled in pain.

"You bastard, let go of her!" Link yelled, clutching his stomach with one hand.

"I don't think I will. You see now I get the chance to finish what I started back behind those bleachers. Plus you get to watch, it's perfect!"

"_Coward_!" Link shouted.

Ganon's smile was wiped from his face instantly. "What did you say to me?" He said, tightening his grip on Zelda's hair. She winced in pain and tears began to fall down her face.

"I said you're a coward. You won't even fight me yourself, so you have someone else do your dirty work for you!" Link spit to try and clear some of the blood in his mouth, but he was certain that he had broken a tooth.

Ganon gritted his teeth and threw Zelda to the ground. She fell onto the dirt and tried to get up but Zant ran over and grabbed her. "I'm going to have a lot of fun putting you in your place." Ganon said, rolling his sleeves up.

Link took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down but the pain in his side made it difficult. Ganon charged at Link and swung with his right. Link instinctively threw up his left and drove his right into Ganon's side. He wasn't sure what had hurt more; the impact of his punch or his fist. It felt like Ganon was wearing a sheet of metal under his shirt.

Link grimaced in pain and Ganon laughed as he head butted Link.

Link toppled backwards and was starting to see flashes of light. Ganon walked over and pulled Link up by the collar of his shirt. "You know, you've been a real problem for me lately." His fist connected with Link's face.

"If you had just left me and that slut alone we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

He kicked Link in the gut as he tried to get up. Link cried out in pain and he coughed up blood.

"Stop it! Ganon please!" Zelda cried. Her face was now wet with tears as she watched Ganon continue to beat Link. She fought harder now to get out but Zant was too strong.

"You're a real piece of shit you know that?" Link said as he stood up. He was breathing heavily now. At the very least he had broken a rib. Blood covered the side of his face and he could barely stand.

"Look who's talking." Ganon laughed menacingly. He was about to attack Link again, but Link quickly charged Ganon and tackled him to the ground. Link managed to land a few punches on Ganon's face but it didn't last long. Ganon threw Link to the side and slammed his head into the ground.

"NOOO! LINK!" Zelda cried out.

"You've got guts punk, I'll give you that. But it's all over now." Ganon stood up and wiped the blood from his lips.

Link struggled to his knees and began to breathe heavily. His vision was distorted and his head hurt. He somehow managed to stand up fully and Ganon just laughed at him.

"Haven't had enough?" He said. Link threw a punch but Ganon dodged it and grabbed his arm. He began to bend it in the opposite direction, trying to break it.

Link screamed in pain as Ganon pushed harder. His arm would be broken any moment now. Suddenly the pain stopped and Link couldn't believe what he saw.

"Ganon stop!" Zant yelled. He had grabbed Ganon's arm that was holding Link's and pulled it away.

"What the hell man?" Ganon yelled.

"Dude, you're taking this too far! Just _look_ at him!" Zant shouted, pointing at Link who was slumped over on the ground.

Ganon grunted. "I had no idea I was bringing a _pussy_ with me." He spat.

"Listen to me man let's just get out of here, alright? You've had your fun." Zant said.

Ganon shook his head. "The _real_ fun is about to begin!" He replied, pulling out the gun.

"Whoa man, what are you doing?" Zant suddenly asked.

"Stop him! _Please_ Zant I _know_ you're not like this!" Zelda cried.

"Hey man, I thought you said you weren't going to use that?" Zant said.

"Yeah? So what? Maybe I changed my mind!" Ganon shouted. He cocked the gun and aimed it at Link.

Link put his hand against his chest. He definitely had some broken ribs now, and the two blows to his head were making it hard for him to think clearly. He felt like he would pass out at any minute, but he knew if he did he would more than likely end up in a coma. Link grunted and slowly stood up.

"L-Link…?" Zelda spoke. He didn't look back at her, only one person was in his field of vision, and that was Ganon.

"You know, you should've tried out for the football team. You would have made a great tackle dummy." Ganon laughed.

"So what's it going to be Ganon? You gonna shoot me? You really think you got what it takes to pull that trigger?" Link asked.

"Shut up! You don't _anything_ about me!" He yelled. He pulled the hammer down and rested his finger over the trigger.

"Ganon! Stop it man!" Zant yelled.

Ganon gritted his teeth and he looked like he was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "You know what Zant? Thanks for stopping me, I almost forgot that I wanted to see the look on this guy's face while take care of his girl."

"Don't you lay a _finger_ on her!" Link yelled. He tried to run but his body gave out and he fell to his knees. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist into the ground as Ganon walked over to him.

"Now you just stay here and watch alright? Don't worry; I'll make sure to break her in gently." He gave him a wink and tossed the gun aside.

**[Zelda]**

Zelda lay motionless on the ground, she was in complete shock. She looked over at Link's body and called out his name but he didn't reply. Blood covered his face and his eyes were closed. Tears fell down her face as she screamed Link's name. She heard Ganon laugh and then Zant said something to him.

"You're drunk man, don't do this. You're not thinking straight!"

"Hell yeah I'm drunk! I feel great!" Ganon replied

"W-What are you doing? D-Don't touch me!" Zelda yelled as Ganon grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up.

Ganon pressed Zelda's back up against his chest and leaned into her neck. His hot breath hit her neck and she felt like throwing up.

"This is going to be fun. Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered.

"What the fuck man, if I knew you were going to do this I wouldn't have come along!" Zant yelled.

"Quit being a little bitch and watch Link!" Ganon yelled.

Zant shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Ganon. I didn't think you would stoop this low, even the gun was too much."

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do?" Ganon spat.

Zant clenched his fists. "I won't fight you Ganon. But you can stay here and continue this terrible crime, or you can stop me from getting the cops."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You can't get a signal out here you dumbass!"

Zant pulled the truck keys out of his pocket. "Who said anything about making a call?"

Ganon gritted his teeth. "Fuck you! Do whatever you want man, I'm not backing down now. I'm no bitch!" He spat. Zant quickly jumped into the truck and sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make this quick won't I?" Ganon said. He forced Zelda over and grabbed her ass.

"No stop! Please!" Zelda cried.

"Ha! As if." Ganon yelled. He pulled Zelda's dress up over her back and stared for a moment. "Damn, how come you haven't tapped this yet bro?" Ganon laughed darkly.

"Stop…please…" Zelda begged.

"Man, I wonder if she would beg for it from you? HAHAHA!" Ganon un-did his belt and dropped his pants.

**[Link]**

When Link heard the jingle of Ganon's belt fall to the ground he jerked his head up. At that moment all Link saw was red. A rag of hatred and fury coursed through his body and he forced himself up with all of his might. Ganon was taking his time and was too busy with Zelda to notice Link crawling towards a certain item that he had tossed aside.

Link took in a deep breath as he held the gun in his hand. It felt much heavier than what he thought it would be. But as Zelda's cries grew louder he pushed all thought aside, there wasn't any time for rational thinking. He had to do something before Ganon went too far…no, what was he thinking? Ganon had already gone too far.

"Here we go baby, it might hurt at first but you'll love it I promise!"

Zelda didn't say anything, she only cried.

Link rolled over and looked at Ganon. Only one thought crossed his mind. "Protect Zelda…"

Link aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger…

* * *

**(A.N.) I took the time to write this (honestly, I started this chapter a while back). Something's had changed but the major details of the chapter (the confrontation) didn't. I hope it wasn't too violent or disturbing. That being said my heart was actually racing when started to write the fight scene!**

**I think it's safe to say that Link's life has taken a dramatic turn wouldn't you? Things are about to get a lot more complicated as new characters will be showing up and new a plot line will develop!**

**Later!**

**Demonzmagic**


	12. Aftermath

**(A.N.) I really enjoyed reading all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. (**_** , Joy, madlink007, erico637, winged sapphire wolf, xX Evil's Bane Xx, Korinas29, TheMysteriousDude,**_** and **_**321aussy**_**) I thank you all for your continued support!**

_**Shinigami-Zelda-Sama**_** offered to beta this story for me, and since I really like her fic: Only Chosen Love (which you should all read by the way), I was more than happy to send it her way :).**

**This chapter has a ****Lemon**** in it! I have given a warning just before I wrote it but I won't be doing that in later chapters (unless you want me to)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 12 – Aftermath **_

**[Zelda]**

"What the…what the hell...?" Ganon barely managed the words before he fell on top of Zelda.

She screamed as Ganon's limp body pushed her down, and she struggled to push him off. A pool of blood slowly covered the ground underneath Ganon's body and Zelda just looked at him, completely frozen in fear.

"_He shot him…he actually shot him…"_ Zelda thought to herself. She didn't even notice the blood that covered her dress. She suddenly gasped and turned to Link's body that lay only a few feet away.

"Link!" She shouted as she landed next to him. "Link?!"

He was lying on the ground, face-first in the dirt. His face was covered in a mix of dried and fresh blood. Zelda pulled his body towards her and she rested his head in her lap. Her eyes were red and puffy. She shook Link before crying out, "Link! Wake up, _please_!" Tears fell from her face when he didn't respond. "Link, don't go! Don't leave me...!" She took his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She recoiled slightly at the taste of metal from the blood on his lips. When Link didn't respond she deepened the kiss. A mixture of salty tears and blood entered her mouth but she didn't let go of Link.

Zelda finally broke off the kiss but she kept her face close to his. "Link, please don't leave me. I _need_ you. I…I _love_ you! _Please_ Link! Answer me!" Zelda cried harder and she fell over on his chest. She could just barely make out his heartbeat, but it drowned out at the sound of sirens filling the air. Minutes later, two police cars and an ambulance came down the dirt road. The first police car stopped beside Zelda and the other stopped beside Ganon, with the ambulance stopping in the middle.

"Miss! Are you alright?!" the cop yelled.

"Please...! You have to help him!" Zelda shouted frantically.

The officer helped Zelda up and froze when he finally got a good look at her face. "Oh my god! M-Miss _Harkinian_!?"

"Please…Link…He needs help…" Zelda said weakly. Most of her weight was now on the officer.

A paramedic rushed to Link's body and began following the basic protocol.

The officer looked from Link's body, to Ganon's and then back to Zelda. "Miss Harkinian, can you please tell me what happened here?" He asked her, but she had already passed out from exhaustion. The cop frowned and lifted her bridal style. After placing her in the front passenger seat and covering her with his jacket, he closed the door and walked to the paramedic. "How does he look?"

The paramedic shook his head. "Not good. He's lost a lot of blood and he has several broken ribs. Not to mention he's taken two blows to the back of the head, and his pulse is weak. If I don't him back to the hospital soon, we'll lose him."

The cop nodded and reached for his radio. He reported everything required of him back to the precinct and walked to the other officer. "What the hell happened here?" the second cop asked.

"I have no idea...but the bad news? _That_ kid might die, _this_ kid's been shot and may make it, and to make matter worse _that's_ the mayor's daughter!" He pointed to each teenager as he spoke.

"Did you call it in?"

"Yeah, and another ambulance is on the way for this one…"

"Alright, I'll wait here for the ambulance. You take the mayor's daughter to the hospital and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." The second cop said.

The first one nodded and walked back to his car. He pulled out his phone and sighed before he dialed the mayor's number.

**[Link]**

Link groaned and slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. The room was dark and as he looked around his fell on the table across from him. A wide assortment of flowers and get-well cards were neatly stacked on it.

"_I must be in the hospital," _he thought as he tried to sit up. A sharp pain erupted in his side and he fell back on his bed. Still gritting his teeth from the pain, Link lifted the sheets and looked at his body. His eyes widened as he saw the many wrappings that covered his upper body. As Link lowered the sheets a soft noise came from beside him, and the sheets began to move slightly. He looked over and his eye widened yet again as he saw Zelda shift in her sleep. There was a bruise above her right eye but other than that she looked to be okay. He also took note that she wasn't wearing her homecoming dress. Link blushed at the thought of Zelda undressing in front of him, but his mind jumped from that thought to the reason why he was in the hospital. Everything came back to him in flashes but he remembered all the important parts.

Zelda mumbled something and suddenly draped her arm over Link's chest. Link chuckled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before falling back on his pillow and drifted off to sleep within seconds.

Link awoke to the sounds of several different people. He slowly opened his eyes and winced as sunlight fell upon him. "What time is it?" he groaned. His voice was raspy and his mouth felt dry.

"Link!" all the people exclaimed. Link turned and looked around the room. His stepparents were sitting beside him with Saria at the foot of his bed. What surprised Link was the rest of the people in the room. Midna, Colin, and Impa stood by the window and smiled at him as he turned to their side. His eyes fell upon Malon last, and he could tell that she had been crying recently. All the commotion caused a certain someone beside Link to wake up.

Zelda rubbed her eyes and yawned before saying, "What's going on?"

"You gave us quite a scare, Link," Link's dad said.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked to her side. She nearly jumped out of bed when she found Link to be awake.

"Link! You're awake!" Zelda threw herself at the blonde haired boy and buried her head in his chest. Link grunted but he hugged her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You're still in pain, aren't you?" Zelda asked, letting go of Link.

Link smiled. "It's alright. I'm okay, Zel." He laid back down on his pillow before asking, "How long have I been out for?"

"Three days," Saria replied. Link noticed that her eyes were slightly red.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all like this," Link said as he looked from Saria to everyone else in the room.

"Don't be silly, we're all just glad that you two are alright," Saria said.

Link was about to say something when suddenly the door opened and a nurse walked in. She looked around the room wide-eyed before shouting, "There are too many people in this room. Only immediate family is allowed until the doctor has said otherwise—oh!" She cut herself off as her eyes fell upon Link. "You're awake! Let me go get the doctor!" She quickly left the room, leaving a very confused Link to wonder what exactly had just happened.

Colin, Midna and Malon stayed for a little while before they had to regretfully leave as they had school the next day. Only Impa, Link's stepparents and Saria remained.

"We all love you so very much sweetie," Link's stepmother said as she took his hand and kissed it. "And you too, Zelda," she finished. Link smiled as his stepmother and father stood up.

"We'll come back and see you tomorrow, okay, son?" his stepfather said.

Link nodded and watched as his stepparents and Saria left. Only Impa remained in the room.

"What's going to happened to me…?" Link asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, looking worried.

"Am I…going to jail?" Link replied. He wasn't looking at Zelda or Impa, but he could feel them staring at him.

Zelda placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Everything will be alright Link…you'll see-"

"How?!" Link shouted. He was getting frustrated now. "I _shot_ someone Zelda!" Link tensed as Zelda hugged him, but he relaxed after a few seconds.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Impa replied.

Link forced himself up. "But _why_?! I _shot_ someone, Impa!" he said, his voice raising.

"It's been three day since that night, Link. In that time, two witnesses – one of them being a victim – have spoken with the police," Impa replied as she walked over to Link's bedside.

Link looked confused for a moment. "_Two_ witnesses?"

Impa nodded. "That's right. Zelda and Zant."

Link immediately tensed up, curling his fingers into fists. "Zant…" In seconds the events of that night came to him in whirl of colors. The blood, the pain he felt all over, Ganon laughing like a mad man while holding Zelda. The memories played through his head so fast that he didn't realize that Zelda had been staring him, her eyes full of worry and sadness.

Link shook off the memories and turned to Zelda. "I'm alright Zel, don't worry." He said reassuringly. "What did he say? Zant, I mean." Link asked.

Impa shook her head. "I'm not sure – that's something you will have to ask him yourself. But what I _do_ know is that he was the one who called the police."

"What?! Why would Zant call the police?" Link asked.

Zelda frowned. "Link…don't you remember what happened?"

Link shook his head. "Actually, I don't really remember much of anything. It's all just one big blur."

"Probably from the concussion you suffered," Impa pointed out. Zelda nodded in agreement and then went on to explain to Link everything that happened. How Zant disagreed with Ganon's actions and then left to get the police.

"He must have called them once he got a good signal on his phone," Zelda finished.

"In any case, it's more than likely that the jury will see your actions as a means of defense and not that of aggression. That is, if the judge will even open the case. But I doubt he will, especially with the mayors pressing heavy charges against Ganon…" Impa's voice trailed off as she said his name.

There was a long pause before Link asked, "How is he…"

"Not good, and he hasn't woken up yet. He lost a lot of blood – more than you did."

"I see," Link replied. Zelda remained silent but her hand was still entwined with Link's.

Impa looked from Link to Zelda and chuckled. "You know, your father keeps telling me to bring you home, but somehow I doubt you're going to leave."

Link cut in before Zelda could reply. "You haven't been home yet, Zel? It's been three days!"

"There was no _way_ I was going to go home and leave you here like this! You were in such a bad state and you were in surgery for nearly eight hours! I couldn't go, I couldn't leave you…I…" She stopped suddenly as tears threatened to fall down her cheek. Link gently pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. Everything's fine now," he said soothingly. Zelda dug her head into the crook of his neck as more tears threatened to come. Suddenly there was knock at the door and a nurse followed by a doctor walked into the room.

"Well, it looks like you're finally awake, Link. You had a lot of people worried, you know," the doctor said as he walked over to the foot of Link's bed.

"I think I'll get going now," Impa said. "I'll come back to see you both tomorrow, okay?" Link and Zelda nodded and watched as Impa left. The rest of the day was filled with visits from the doctor, nurses, and the police. Link was asked over and over again what had happened and he told them all the same thing – that he didn't remember much other than Ganon forcing them off somewhere and attacking him and Zelda. The last person to visit Link and Zelda was the Mayor's attorney. He assured Link not to worry and that his actions would be seen as an act of self-defense. Once the attorney left, Link laid back in his bed and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm exhausted," he sighed. Before Zelda could say anything, he looked at her and said, "You should go home, Zelda."

She frowned. "I'm not going anywhere, Link.

"Zelda, you're _tired_. I can _tell_. You need to sleep in your own bed. Please."

Zelda continued to frown but she sighed and got up from the bed. "Okay, Link, but I'll be back to see you tomorrow, alright?"

She let go of his hand, but Link suddenly grabbed it again and pulled her down to the bed once more. Zelda laughed as she fell on him, but it was cut short as his lips covered hers. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. As they broke apart, Zelda whispered to him, "I love you, Link."

Link's eyes widened as a faint memory came to him. Was it something Zelda had said to him? Or was it a dream? He was about to ask her but she suddenly spoke, "It's not the first time I'm saying this to you. I…I said it when you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose you. After we got to the hospital, I was afraid that I had said that to you out of fear, but I meant it Link. I love you. I love you so much."

She stroked his cheek and Link took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "I love you too, Zelda."

About an hour after Zelda left a nurse walked into Link's room. "Link? You have a visitor."

Link sat up as he thought to himself, _"Who would be visiting me so late at night?"_

"I leave for one year only to return and find my best friend beaten up and in a hospital!" a young man said as he entered Link's room. He had short blonde hair and looked to be a few years older than Link, but if the two of them stood next to each other, one would think them to be twins.

Surprise covered Link's face. "Sheik!?"

The young man smiled. "Yeah, man, what's up? It's great to see you! Well, not like this anyways. What the hell happened? When I went over to your place all your folks said was that you were in a bad accident!"

"Did you just get into town today?" Link asked.

Sheik nodded. "Yeah, I'm on leave for a while. I was overseas for a few months on a mission. I'd tell you all about it, but...you know how it goes, confidential and all."

"Wait…so you got it? I mean you're _in_?" Link asked again.

"Haha, yeah. Special Forces, bro!" Sheik pointed at a badge on his shoulder.

"Holy shit, that's awesome man!" Link said in excitement. Having a green beret as a best friend was probably one of the luckiest things Link could come by.

Sheik waved it off. "Yeah yeah, I'll tell you what I can later. I'm more interested to hear what happened to you!"

Link sighed and then went on to tell Sheik everything. Link went into great detail. The explanation took a long time but Sheik had taken a seat by Link's bed while he talked and remained silent all throughout the while.

Once Link had finished, Sheik leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Damn, man, that's some rough shit."

"Yeah, you're telling _me__!_ I fucking _shot_ this guy, Sheik!" Link yelled.

Sheik nodded. "The first one's always the toughest."

"Was it for you?" Link asked

Sheik was silent for a moment before replying, "I can't get into the specifics, but yeah...it was pretty fucking hard, man. You don't go through life and then suddenly be expected to kill someone, you know? But that's where the training comes in. Special Forces training is one of the hardest things you'll ever face in the army. I was lucky to have even survived it…" Sheik trailed off and his eyes averted downward. Perhaps his thoughts had led him back to when he was still training to be a Green Beret.

Link decided not to press the matter and was about to ask something else when Sheik suddenly grinned at him. "W-What is it? Don't look at me like that!" Link said, feeling awkward.

Sheik chuckled. "So…Zelda, huh? That honestly shocked me man; you'll have to prove that one to me."

"You think I'd lie about something like that? I swear, me and Zelda Harkinian are dating!" Link yelled.

Sheik waved his hand. "Alright, alright, chill out. Man, I haven't seen Zelda in years. I wonder how she's been."

"Well, you can ask her tomorrow when she comes by to visit. By the way, how long are you here for?" Link asked.

Sheik thought for a moment before shrugging. "You know, I don't really know. Could be a few months, or a few weeks. When they call, I go…hey." Sheik stopped as he looked at several bouquets of flowers on the table beside him. "There's no name on these flowers…know who might have sent them?" He asked Link.

Link shrugged. "No idea man, doesn't really matter to me; just the thought of someone sending me get-well-flowers is good enough." He chuckled.

"Yeah…"Sheik replied.

Link yawned and stretched. "Well, I think I'm going to get some sleep; I'm pretty tired."

Sheik stood up and nodded. "You bet, man. I'll be sure to swing by tomorrow – just let me know when Zelda comes so I can say 'hey', alright?"

Link nodded and Sheik smiled before walking out. He slumped down into the hospital bed and closed his eyes as sleep took over his body.

**[Zelda]**

The week went by quickly. Zelda was surprised to see Sheik visiting Link and had no idea they had been close friends (Sheik was pretty popular when he was in high school). They managed to catch up after visiting Link, and Zelda laughed when he asked her to confirm what Link had said.

"Yes, Sheik, Link and I are dating," Zelda replied. She couldn't help but laugh at Sheik. He must have thought it impossible for someone like Link to be with her, but most people would have agreed with Sheik.

Sheik sat back in his chair at the café. "Wow, what a lucky guy."

Zelda shook her head. "No, _I'm_ the one who's lucky."

Sheik laughed. "Wow, you two really _are_ in love!"

The days passed by quickly and, thankfully, the judge never opened the case and Link was cleared of all charges. Ganon wasn't so lucky. After his recovery, he was charged with assault with a deadly weapon and attempted rape. Since he was over the age for juvenile prison, he was sentenced to twenty years in Hyrule City Prison. With the worst matter settled, Link was able to return home. Zelda was given a week off from school while Link was given much more as he still required rest to fully recover.

Both teens were required to see a therapist and Zelda had found it difficult to cope with recent events. While she considered herself to be incredibly lucky that she was _not_ raped, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Ganon trying to force himself on her. Thankfully, she did not feel uncomfortable when she kissed Link. _That_ would certainly have made things worse for the both of them.

"Zelda, sweetie?" Mr. Harkinian said as he walked into his daughter's bedroom.

Zelda was lying on her belly with her laptop in front of her and looked up as her father walked into her room. "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Honey, I have to go out of town for a few days for some business."

"Is it for your run for Senator?" Zelda asked.

Her father nodded. "It is. Unfortunately, I'll have to take Impa with me, so you'll be alone in the house. Now-" He paused as he looked at Zelda seriously. "-I don't want to her anything about crazy parties going on while I'm gone. Understand?"

Zelda laughed. "Dad, trust me. That's the last thing I'm going to do right now. But…" Zelda paused as she bit her lower lip. "Is it alright if Link comes over?"

Her dad paused as he considered the thought. After a while, he sighed. "Alright, but he's not staying the night!"

Zelda gave him puppy dog eyes. "But daddy, I don't want to be alone in this big house at night! I get so scared now after…I promise he'll sleep in the guest room!"

Mr. Harkinian eyed Zelda with suspicion. But the thought of his daughter alone at night after what happened _did_ bother him, and Link was the one who saved her. "I can't believe I'm saying this," he muttered to himself, "but alright, Link can stay over until I'm back. But please, promise me that you won't do _anything_ you'll regret?" he pleaded.

Zelda nodded. "I promise!"

**[Link]**

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Link asked again.

Zelda sighed. "If you ask me that one more time, I swear I'll make you sleep in the guest room."

Link chuckled. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure, that's all."

Zelda rolled her eyes and kissed Link lightly on the lips before walking over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Link nodded and watched as Zelda closed the door. A few seconds later, the sound of running water could be heard.

"Oh my god, what's happening? Zelda's on other side of that wall…naked!" Link was beginning to freak out. Before he could settle himself down, the water shut off and Zelda opened the door minutes later.

Link's jaw dropped as Zelda walked towards him, hips swaying, in nothing more than a tank top and panties.

"Z-Zelda?!" Link stuttered. His mouth felt dry and his hands began to feel clammy.

Zelda smirked at the expression on his face and gently pushed him down on her bed. "Yes, Link?" she whispered seductively.

Link shuddered underneath Zelda as her hands slipped under his shirt. Her hands were warm from the hot water and her wet hair fell over Link as she kissed him. Link moaned and when he felt Zelda's tongue brush against his lips he opened his mouth. Their tongues met and danced in each other's mouths while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Zelda moved against Link's jeans and he gasped as she brushed over his more sensitive area. Their rhythm grew faster and the room began to feel hot. Link suddenly grunted and Zelda broke away from his lips.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Link shifted in bed. "N-Nothing...just my side. You know…the doctor did say 'no strenuous activities'…"

Zelda kissed Link on the lips softly before moving her way down. "Well, who said anything about _you_ doing any strenuous work?" Zelda winked at him before proceeding to kiss his stomach.

"Z-Zelda?!" Link said in astonishment. _"This can't be happening."_

Zelda slowly undid Link's belt and pulled his jeans off. She eyed his boxers and looked back up at Link. "Looks like someone's excited." She smiled devilishly at him.

Link blushed. "Zelda...wait," he stopped her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Link, I've never been surer about anything. I love you, and I want to be with you...I want you..." She stared back at Link and her eyes grew soft.

Link bit his lower lip, he knew this day would come but for some reason, he felt that Zelda was doing this for the wrong reasons. Of course he wanted to sleep with her, but he wanted to make she was doing it for the right reasons, and not just to make him happy. "I just don't want you to think that you have to do this to make happy or anything like that."

_**[Lemon starts here!]**_

"I'm not forcing myself Link, I want to," she giggled and crawled back up to to kiss him on the lips. Zelda pressed her warm body against his chest as she deepened the kiss. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's back and she moved her hands from the bed to Link's messy blonde hair. Link shifted his weight and rolled over so that he was on top of Zelda now.

She laughed. "Whatever happened to 'no strenuous activities' hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Link replied as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Zelda moaned into his mouth and slowly moved her hands under his shirt again, this time she pulled it up to take it off. They were forced to break off their kiss so that Link's shirt could be removed. With each passing minute, their loving embrace grew with heated passion. Zelda suddenly took control and rolled over so that she was straddling Link. She broke off the kiss and sat up, slowly taking off her tank top.

Link's eyes grew wide and he felt his body freeze as he stared at Zelda's shapely body.

Zelda blushed. "Link...when you look at me like that..."

"I can't help it Zel, you're so beautiful." He sat up and locked his lips with hers. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair. Link slowly trailed his fingers up Zelda's back and stopped at the straps of her bra. He fiddled with the strap but was unable to undo it. He groaned lightly in frustration.

Zelda chuckled. "Need some help?" She reached behind her and quickly undid the strap, causing her bra to fall onto Links chest. Link was most certainly in heaven now. Zelda's breast's look absolutely perfect to him. Zelda smiled but suddenly gasped as Link placed his lips on one of them. Her breathing grew heavier as he began to massage one while kissing the other.

"L-Link..." Zelda gasped as she grabbed his head and pulled it closer to her chest.

Without warning, Link shifted his weight again and turned Zelda over. He rested his body on her and continued his assault on her chest. Zelda slowly moved her hands down to Link's pants and began to pull them off. Her hands stopped as they couldn't go any lower, and Link smiled into Zelda's mouth as he helped her to pull them off. Link sighed in contentment as the tightness of his jeans was now gone. He helped Zelda to remove her undergarments and slowly met her eyes. "Zelda..."

Zelda smiled and nodded. "It's okay Link." She stoked his cheek. "I want to."

Link gave her a light smile and nodded. He positioned himself over her entrance and, before lowering himself, whispered gently to her. "I promise to be gentle."

Zelda shivered against his body and Link slowly lowered his body. Zelda gasped as Link slowly entered her. "L-Link..."

Link released a breath of air as he slowly went deeper, until he finally hit what felt like a wall. He looked up at Zelda before he pushed further. She took in a breath and nodded. Link smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips before he pushed himself deeper inside.

"AHH, Link!" Zelda yelled out and grabbed Link's back.

Link pulled out slowly and entered her once more. A soft moan escaped Zelda's lips and nothing had brought more pleasure to Link's ears. Link continued to gently thrust himself into Zelda, and he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. As Link's rhythm picked up, Zelda started to meet his thrusts with her hips. Zelda grabbed onto her sheets, almost ripping them as she cried out in ecstasy. The once slow start soon grew into heated passion as the two lovers met each other again and again. They were both in heaven and their whole world had changed in an instant.

Zelda gently rubbed her hand over Link's chest as they laid next to each other. They had been breathing heavily for some time, and they were covered in a thick blanket as their bodies had now grown cold. He grasped her hand and rolled over to face her. "Zelda, I love you so much." He smiled at her.

"Link, no one has ever, ever made me feel the way I feel about you. Not only that, but whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything." She smiled back and huddled closer to his body.

Link sat up and brushed a strand of hair behind Zelda's ear and whispered to her. "I will always be here for you Zelda. I want to help you whenever I can, no matter what it may be."

* * *

**(A.N.) That was the first Lemon I've ever written (obviously) so don't be too critical if it sucked, I'll try and do better on later ones.**

**R&R please! :)**

**Shinigami-Zelda-sama A/N: Well, I've put in an author's note. Hope you enjoy reading this story from Demonzmagic, and I hope I did a swell job with the beta-reading XD As said by Demonzmagic, please R&R, and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**

**-Demonzmagic**


	13. Recovery

**(A.N.) I would like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter (**_**TheMysteriousDude, d-saintsation-b, Korinas29, madlink007, winged sapphire wolf, katia0203, frostiswhoiam, sulkysun and Link234521)**_**! Your input always helps me out XD.**

**A BIG thanks to **_**Shinigami-Zelda-Sama**_** for beta-reading this chapter! XD**

**Onward!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 13 - Recovery **_

_**[Link]**_

Link awoke to the sound of a drawer closing. He groggily opened his eyes and looked over to see Zelda enter the bathroom before she closed the door. Link groaned and looked at the bedside clock. It read _6:15_ _a.m._

Link groaned again and rolled back into his pillow. The door to Zelda's bathroom opened again several minutes later, and a very wet Zelda who was wrapped in a single towel stepped out.

"Oh, you're awake?" she said as she dried her hair off with another towel and took a set on the bed next to Link.

"What are you doing up so early?" Link replied. His voice was deep and he sounded tired.

"I have to go to school today, remember?" Zelda chuckled. She got up from the bed and walked over to her closet.

"Oh…" Link replied. Zelda disappeared inside her large walk-in closet and got dressed. Link sighed and rolled out of bed. He winced slightly and covered his bandaged ribs with his hand.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked when she finally emerged from her closest, fully clothed.

"Yeah," Link replied. "You sure you're ready to go back to school?" He looked over at Zelda. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a yellow top, and a black North Face jacket.

Zelda shrugged. "Whether I feel ready to go or not doesn't matter. The principal gave me a week off and now I have to go back."

Link pushed the sheet off of him as he stood up and walked over to her. "Zel, don't go if you're not ready. The principal will understand; just talk to your dad."

Zelda smiled weakly. "My dad's out on business. I'm not going to bother him with something like this. Besides, maybe I _should_ go. I haven't _seen_ or _talked_ to Midna at _all_ since we left the hospital. I need my best friend."

Link chuckled and rubbed her arms. "And as for _you,_" Zelda continued. "You… should go back…to bed and get…some more rest." She gave Link a kiss after each pause. "I should be home around three," she finished. Link's leg's had made it back to her bed and he fell into it.

He grinned and nodded. "Text me whenever you can alright?"

Zelda nodded and grabbed her purse before leaving her room. Link sighed and slowly got underneath the warm sheets, falling back to sleep.

Link was woken up by the sound of his cell phone going off. He furrowed his eyebrows and groaned in annoyance as he rolled over and answered the call.

"Hello?" Link said groggily.

"_Hey, Link! It's your buddy, Sheik!"_

"Oh…hey man, what's up?" Link replied as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"_You sound tired man, did I wake you up?"_ Sheik asked.

"Actually, yeah, you did. What time is it anyway?" Link asked wearily.

"_It's one in the afternoon, man."_ Sheik chuckled.

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! Wow, I must have been tired. I don't normally sleep in."

"_Well, you don't normally end up in the hospital with severe wounds and…"_ Sheik stopped himself. He cleared his throat before he continued. _"Well, you know what I mean."_

"Yeah…" Link replied after pausing momentarily.

"_Anyways, we should hang out man. Who knows when I'll be shipped out, you know?"_ Sheik spoke.

"Totally man, Zelda should be home in a few hours. I'll text you then." Link replied.

"_Sounds good, man."_ Sheik said before he hung up.

Link stretched and got out of bed. After he showered and got dressed (Saria had dropped off some clothes for him) he went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

**[Zelda]**

"Link? I'm home!" Zelda yelled as she walked into her house.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" Midna asked as she and Zelda walked inside. Colin entered the house soon after, while the girls took off their shoes.

Zelda laughed lightly. "You know, he probably is." They made their way up the stairs and into Zelda's room but Link wasn't there. "Hmm, I wonder where he went."

They walked back down stairs and Zelda was about to call out Link's name again when Colin shouted, "We're down here!"

Zelda turned her head to the direction of the basement and saw the door was ajar now. Colin must have gone to check down there when they went upstairs. Zelda and Midna made their way downstairs and found Link and Colin conversing while watching a show that she was not familiar with.

"What are you guys watching?" Zelda asked as she walked across the room and over to Link's side of the couch.

"Oh, hey Zelda! It's called "Man vs. Wild". It's a pretty cool show," Link replied excitedly as he scooted over to make room for her. Zelda cuddled up next to Link and kissed him on the cheek. Link smiled and turned to kiss Zelda on the lips. Zelda chuckled and when Link went to change the channel, he found the remote to be missing.

"Hey, that's weird – where'd the remote go?" Link asked as he sat up to check underneath himself. The channel suddenly changed and Link looked over to see Zelda grinning widely. Link gave her a blank stare and shook his head.

"Really?" he said.

"What?" Zelda said, feigning innocence.

"If you wanted the remote, you could have just asked for it," Link said to her.

Zelda grinned and leaned in closer to Link. "But that way was _much_ more fun," she whispered. Link blushed and was about to say something, when Midna cut him off.

"If you two are done _flirting_ with each other then we should figure out what we're going to do tonight," Midna said. Both Link and Zelda blushed as she eyed them.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Link said quickly as she pulled out his cell phone.

Zelda, Midna and Colin all gave Link a confusing look. "I told Sheik I would give him a call. He wanted to hang out," Link added when Zelda gave him another questioning look.

Sheik arrived within the hour, and Saria and Mido joined them not long after.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm in the _Mayor's_ house!" Saria said excitedly. Link chuckled as Saria's eyes sparkled.

"Come on, I'll you give you guys a tour," Zelda said. She started with the top most floor and worked her way down. Zelda walked them through several rooms and explaining certain pieces of artwork when someone asked her about them. She finally ended with the basement.

"Wow, Zelda, your house is _amazing_!" Saria said.

Sheik nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your house is pretty awesome."

Saria glared at Link. "You've been dating Zelda for _how_ long and you wait until _now_ to invite me over?!"

Link chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, we've all been busy. Besides, you're always hanging out with Mido so I never really got the chance."

Saria blushed and turned away from Link. "Hmpf…whatever"

Everyone laughed and conversed as they all sat down on the incredibly comfortable furniture in Zelda's home theater room. Sheik was still standing however, and walked across the room to a long wooden table that stood a few inches above the floor. Tall stools were placed in front of it and there were several shelves with many different colored glass bottles stacked neatly next to each other.

"Oh my god…" Sheik said in amazement.

Link laughed. "I think Sheik is in heaven; he's got the same sparkle in his eye that Saria has when she—OW!" Link yelled.

"_What_ were you saying?" Saria asked, glaring daggers at Link.

"…N-Nothing," Link whimpered.

"Hey look, it's my good buddy, Johnny Walker!" Sheik said excitedly as he pulled a bottle off of the shelf.

Zelda chuckled. "I would let you have some, but my dad would probably kill us both."

Sheik nodded. "You're probably right." He placed the bottle back on the shelf and walked back over to the group.

Sheik was about to take a seat in a lounge chair when Link said, "Hold on, man, someone needs to put in the movie." Everyone nodded as they looked at Sheik.

Sheik grunted. "Seriously? Why _me_?"

"Because you where the last one to get over here," Zelda replied.

"House rules," Midna added.

Sheik narrowed his eyes. "I hate you guys." He walked over to the movie rack and then grinned. "Fine, but then _I_ get to pick the movie."

Everyone began to protest and shout out movie titles. Finally settling on one, Sheik placed the Blu-ray disc into the player and sat down. Nobody wanted to get up after the movie ended, so Zelda grabbed the TV remote and switched to the on-demand section. They watched a double feature of "The Dictator" and "Contraband", and by that time everyone was pretty worn out. After exchanging goodbyes and goodnights, everyone except for Sheik left.

"Hey Zelda, is it cool if I go out to your back porch for a smoke?" Sheik asked as Zelda locked the front door.

"Sure," Zelda replied. She yawned and turned to Link. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm so tired."

Link nodded. "I'll be up in a little bit." She gave him a kiss and left for her bedroom.

_**[Link]**_

"Since when do you smoke?" Link asked Sheik as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

He took a drag before replying, "A few months ago."

Link grunted and shook his head in disappointment. "Well, just make sure you don't blow that smoke my way."

"Sure thing," Sheik replied. "So you remember those flowers that were sent to you anonymously?"

"Um…yeah? What about them?" Link asked.

"Well, I was curious as to who sent them so I did some digging and I found out some interesting things," Sheik replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Link asked unenthusiastically.

"The person paid with a credit card so some buddies of mine and I ran the number and name, but we came up with nothing," Sheik said as he took another drag.

"Okay, so what does that even mean?" Link asked, confused.

"It means the person doesn't exist," Sheik replied.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean the person doesn't _exist_?"

"My guess would be that the person is using a fake identity," Sheik replied.

"I'm so confused right now. This is all way over my head – why would someone use a fake I.D. to send me flowers?" Link said.

Sheik shrugged. "Don't know, unless you know someone who works for the government or is on the run?" Sheik asked sarcastically.

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you know me. I'm so well connected with government intelligence."

Sheik grinned. "Luckily for you, _I_ am!"

"What does it even matter man? Just leave it, it's really not that big of deal," Link replied. After everything that had happened he preferred to have some peace and quiet in his life.

Sheik frowned. "Aren't you the least bit curious who this person _is_?"

Link shrugged. "Not really. Anyways, I'm kinda tired, man, so I think I'm gonna crash."

Sheik nodded and put his cigarette out.

Link yawned and crawled into Zelda's bed. She was fast asleep and Link did his best not to shake the bed. Finally slipping both of his legs under the warm blankets, Link shut off the bedside lamp and put his head down in the soft pillow. Zelda mumbled something and rolled over to her side and faced him. Link chuckled and brushed a lock of hair that fell over her face back behind her ear.

Kissing her once on the forehead, Link closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Sir? There's a call for you on line one."

Mr. Gerudo clicked the intercom. "Thank you, Sheryl."

"Mr. Gerudo, how may I help you?" The CEO of one of the largest manufacturing companies in the area sat back in his chair as he answered the office phone.

"Mr. Gerudo, it's been quite some time since our last conversation," a man said on the other line; he had a heavy English accent.

Mr. Gerudo froze. He coughed and sat up properly. "W-Why are you calling me?" he asked. "The campaign is going just fine. I'll be the governor in no time and you won't have to worry about your shipment's being seized by the police.

The man chuckled. "Oh, everything's going fine? Well then, maybe I should just ignore the five percent gain the current mayor has received in _his_ campaign."

Mr. Gerudo gulped. "T-That's being taken care of. I'm running a few ads tomorrow and I'll be campaigning around a few of the universities around the state."

"I don't think that will be enough," the man said. "That little stunt your idiotic son pulled recently has cost you in your run for political office. You will have to take out the competition," he man said darkly.

"T-Take _out_ the competition?" Mr. Gerudo repeated.

"Get him to fall out of the race for governor. I don't care how you do it; _kill_ him if you have to. Your city is just what my company needs to grow beyond Europe and Asia," the man replied.

Mr. Gerudo sighed. "I understand."

"Oh, and Onox? Do _not_ fail me again!" The man hung up and Mr. Gerudo slowly placed the phone back down on the receiver. Election Day was right around the corner and it would be difficult for him to beat Mr. Harkinian. He had to take the mayor out the equation entirely. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

On the third ring someone answered.

"I've got a job for you," Mr. Gerudo said. "Make it clean."

_**Zelda**_

A noise from downstairs roused Zelda from her sleep. Her heart instantly began to race as she heard the alarm go off, but the look of shock and fear that covered her face was soon replaced with a look of confusion as the alarm suddenly shut off. She began to breathe slowly, trying to hear for any clues. It was Friday morning and her father and Impa were not expected to be home until the following day. So who could this be?

She heard the jingle of keys being tossed onto the counter in the kitchen and before she could get out of bed someone called out her name. "Zelda? Are you awake, sweetie? I'm home early," Mr. Harkinian yelled.

Zelda froze. _"Oh crap…Dad's home?!" _She frantically threw the sheets off and got out of bed. Link, who was sleeping peacefully, suddenly got up and looked at Zelda. A look of shock and confusion covered his face.

Link groaned. "Zelda…what's going on?"

Zelda ran around her room picking up all of Link's clothes and stuffing them in his ruck sack. Link was about to say something when he was cut off by someone else. "Sweetie? Can I come in?" Mr. Harkinian said as he approached the door.

"_FUCK!" _Zelda mentally yelled. She looked over at Link, who now looked mortified, and rushed to lock her door. "U-Umm…h-hold on daddy, I'm _changing_!" Zelda quickly sputtered out a lie.

"I thought your dad wasn't coming back until _tomorrow_!" Link whispered as he hurried out of bed and threw a shirt on. Zelda grabbed his bag and threw it into her closet.

"That's what _I_ thought too!" She looked around her room and bit her lip. How was Link supposed to get out? _"Think Zelda, think!" _An idea finally rushed into her head and without wasting any more time, she went with it. She pushed Link towards her bed urgently and Link blushed.

"Um, Zelda? I don't think this is the right time for…_that_…" Link said awkwardly.

Zelda glared at him and punched him in the shoulder, hard. "That's _not_ what I meant! Get under the bed, quick!"

Link looked from her to the floor under her bed. "Are you _kidding_ _me_ right now?!" Link complained.

"There's no time to argue, just get under the bed _NOW_!" Zelda hissed.

Link groaned and did as he was told. Zelda quickly made her bed and ran over to open her door. "Dad!?" She said in surprise. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

Mr. Harkinian smiled. "You're right. But I just felt like coming back home instead of staying an extra night in the hotel suite. I missed you...is everything…alright?" He raised an eyebrow as he got a good look at her. "I thought you said you were changing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm…I don't think so?" Zelda tried to reply as convincingly as she could. Apparently her father bought it as he shrugged and looked around her room.

"So, how was everything?" he asked.

"Everything was good, Dad. How was your campaign tour?" Zelda asked. Her heart was beating so hard she found it hard to believe that he couldn't hear it himself.

Her dad finished looking around her room and then looked back at her. "It was good. You sure everything's alright? Maybe I should come in-" Mr. Harkinian was about to walk past Zelda when she stopped him.

"No!" she yelled.

He eyed her suspiciously and Zelda laughed nervously. "I-I mean, you shouldn't come in right now. It's pretty messy."

He raised an eyebrow. "It looked fine to me."

Zelda blushed. "W-Well, I've got a lot of…*cough* personal items lying around right now."

Mr. Harkinian took the hint and nodded. "Oh, okay, then," he said simply. "Where's Link? I wanted to say hi to him," he asked.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. "He went home last night; something about wanting to see his horse, Epona." Zelda was surprised at herself by how fast she was able to come up with another lie.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I have to go into the office for a bit today. I'll see you when you get home from school?" Mr. Harkinian asked with a smile.

Zelda nodded. "Of course! Love you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly shut the door. She turned around to see Link's head pop out from under her bed.

"That was close," they both said.

* * *

**(A.N.) Hope nothing was confusing or seemed out-of-the-blue. Trying to work on a good plot but I'll build it up slowly. XD**

**R&R please! XD**

**-Demonzmagic**


	14. Fright Fest

(A.N.) As always, a big thanks to you loyal readers out there that reviewed the last chapters of Hyrule High (madlink007, Korinas 29, winged sapphire wolfTheMysteriousDude, DatCoolGuy, XMizzTuraX, and Link2345521)! (for chapter's 14 and 15 [unofficial])

Also, I wanted to mention that if anyone has an idea of what is going to happened, or thinks that they know something, please don't say anything in the reviews. I don't want anything to be spoiled for others! Thanks! XD

Onward!

Lastly, thank you Shinigami-Zelda-Sama for once again beta-reading this story! XD

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 15 - Fright Fest**_

**[Link]**

Link stifled a yawn as he listened to his English teacher drone on about how poorly everyone did on their last exam. Of course, he and Zelda hadn't taken it yet, but the fact that everyone did poorly did not help Link feel any better. He stole a glance at Zelda and saw her face buried in her notes. He laughed internally and went back to focusing on the teacher's lecture.

It had been almost three weeks since the events of homecoming night, and yet people wouldn't leave Link alone. He had never received so much attention in his entire life.

Link took a bite from his sandwich as he sat in the lunch room. Zelda and Colin sat on either side of him while Midna, Saria and Mido sat across from them. He stared absently as he continued to eat, not even hearing Saria call his name.

"Link!" Saria said for the third time. This time she spoke a bit louder.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Link asked. Everyone threw him a confused look.

"I was asking you what you thought about all of us going to Fright Fest next weekend," Saria said.

"Oh…" Link started to say. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" he said excitedly.

"Umm, excuse me but…could I sit with you guys?" someone said to them.

Everyone looked over to see Malon standing awkwardly at the end of the table with a tray of food in her hands.

Link smiled. "Of course you can. Here, take a seat." He gestured for her to sit down and she thanked him.

"I love Halloween – best holiday of the year in my opinion," Midna said as she leaned back in her chair.

"No wonder you're always so scary…" Colin said.

Link stifled a laugh as Midna glared at Colin. "I am not scary…" she huffed.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday. I love all the pretty lights and the snow! Plus, we get presents – you can't beat that!" Zelda said cheerfully.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The first bell rang and everyone went to throw their trash away. As Link walked back to the table, someone grabbed his hand. He looked over to see Zelda staring intently at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he asked nicely.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "I don't know…you seemed a little…distracted while we were eating, that's all. And you didn't even realize Saria was talking to you until she practically yelled your name."

Link sighed. "We'll talk about later, alright?" He smiled warmly and gave her a reassuring look.

Zelda bit her lower lip, but she nodded and interlaced her fingers with his. "Alright."

Link closed his locker and gave Zelda a kiss before she left for cheer practice. Link was glad that there were only a few football games left in the season, unless of course the Hyrule Knights won all of their final games; in which case, they would head off to regionals. He wanted to spend more time with Zelda and he couldn't if she was always busy with practice. Not to mention the large amount of homework they had to finish. Link sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk out of the school. He was stopped suddenly when someone called his name.

Link turned around to see Malon walking towards him. He gave her a weak smile as she neared him. "Hey Malon, what's up?"

Malon smiled back. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing…I haven't really seen or talked to you since…well since I last saw you in the hospital." Her eyes flooded with concern as her mind took her back to that day.

Link smiled warmly at Malon and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm alright Malon, really. I'll see you at work, alright?"

She nodded but said nothing. Link let go of her shoulder and turned to leave. He suddenly turned around once he reached the double doors and yelled, "Maybe we can all hang out sometime! You can meet Sheik!"

"O-Okay!" Malon yelled back.

Link left the school building and walked across the student parking lot towards his car. He stopped when he saw that someone was already there. Link pulled out his keys and hit the 'unlock' button. There was a loud 'beep' and the front lights of his car lit up. The man that was leaning up against his car stood up, and looked over in Link's direction.

He grinned and put out his cigarette. "What took you so long, man?"

Link opened the back door of his Passat and threw his school bag on the seat. "I was talking to Zelda before she had to go to practice. Besides, I never knew you were waiting for me…" Link paused and turned to face Sheik. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I got some good news, man. I got an address," Sheik replied with a wide grin still plastered on his face.

"An address…? Ohhh, you must be talking about your secret mission to uncover whoever sent me those flowers," Link said mockingly.

Sheik grunted. "Laugh all you want man, but you'll be eating your words when I uncover the greatest mystery ever!" he replied confidently.

Link snorted. "Yeah, the greatest mystery in the world," he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, just follow me alright?" Sheik said as he walked over to his truck.

Link sighed and started his car. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

**[Zelda]**

"The race for the Senator of Hyrule is nearing its end. With Mayor Harkinian taking the lead by five percent, the chances of Onox Gerudo winning doesn't look very good. We now go to Mike, who is standing outside city hall where the Mayor continues his wide spread campaign…Mike?"

"Thanks Linda. As you can see behind me, the Mayor is getting ready to give his speech to the city. With the elections coming up in less than two weeks, both candidates are working harder than ever to climb the polls…"

Mayor Harkininan – "You know, I was just at the city of Lake Hylia a week ago to spread my campaign and I thought to myself, "What am I doing here?" I laughed as the seemingly obvious answer came to me. I am here to help raise this city to become a better place. A place for its citizens to live in, to work in, to raise a family in. This city and its people are wonderful! And we must do all that we can to take care of it and each other. Some of you may be thinking, "Well, even if I pick up a piece of trash and throw it away, it won't change anything." But that is where you are wrong! Everyone matters, and each of us must come together and do our part to help this city!"

The crowd cheered and the screen panned over to the newscaster. "As you can see Linda, Mayor Harkinian is—"

Zelda shut off the T.V. and went upstairs to her room. Discarding her clothes, Zelda went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited for a few seconds for the water to become warm. Zelda tested it with her hand first and, when it reached a desirable temperature, she gently stepped inside. Zelda sighed and relaxed her body as the warm water fell onto her. Scrubbing herself clean, Zelda shut off the water and exited the shower. As she grabbed a towel, she heard her phone go off.

Zelda exited her bathroom and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Zelda! What are you up to?"

"Hey, Midna. Not much, I just got out of the shower. What are you up to?" Zelda rested her phone between her shoulder and ear while she dried her hair.

"You want to hang out tonight? We can order in food and study…or something. What do you think?" Midna asked.

"Yeah, sure! I just need to change, but you can head on over whenever you want!" Zelda replied happily. She hung up the phone and went to her messages and texted Link. He replied several minutes later.

"I'm with Sheik right now checking up on something. I'll text you later!"

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. What could he be checking up on?

**[Link]**

"Is this the house?" Link asked Sheik as he got out of his car. It looked like any other house you would see in a neighborhood. From the outside it looked to be a single story house. It was yellow in color, with brown roofing. Three stone steps covered the ground before the front door.

"Guess so," Sheik replied. He wore blue jeans with brown leather boots, and a white tee-shirt with a black leather jacket on top. "This is my first time seeing it, too."

The two boys walked towards the house, inspecting everything along the way.

"Looks like your average house to me. How did you find this address anyway?" Link asked as they approached the front door.

"Some buddies of mine found it – don't ask me how," Sheik replied. "Doesn't look like anyone's home." He began fiddling with the doorknob. "Damn." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife.

"What are you doing? We can't break in!" Link yelled.

"Don't you want to see who lives here? I mean, this is it, man – you finally get to see who's been sending you those flowers," Sheik said as pulled out a few tools and started working on breaking inside.

Link turned his head left and then right to see if anyone was watching. No one was around so he quickly turned back to Sheik.

"Alright fine, but we go in and come right back out, got it? Let's not stay here any longer than we have to."

Sheik merely nodded as he continued to work on the door. There was a click. Sheik grinned as the door opened.

"Let's go."

Link followed Sheik inside the house. It smelled like it had just been painted. The walls were a plain white and there was hardly any furniture. A single couch with a side table sat to the left of them as they walked in. There was vase filled with red roses.

"Red roses…" Link whispered.

"See, I told you we'd find something!" Sheik yelled in excitement. He walked ahead down a short hallway and disappeared around the corner. Link lingered for a moment. These were the same type of roses that were sent to him…what were they doing here?

Seeing nothing else interesting around, Link made his way down the hallway where Sheik had walked off through.

"Find anything interesting, man?" Link asked. He found Sheik in the kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen was as basic as you could get. A refrigerator sat to the left of Link and a sink to the right with a window above it. A gas stove with an oven underneath stood in front of him.

"Nothing…it's strange…" Sheik said, pausing momentarily while he looked out the window.

Link waited to see what he would say, and when no words left his mouth he asked, "What's strange?"

"The appliances are all off," Sheik said with a frown. "There's nothing in the fridge, and it's not even plugged in. It's like no one even lives here."

Link walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Sheik was right; there was nothing inside and it wasn't even cold. With a disappointed frown, he closed the door.

"So, what now?" he asked.

Sheik grinned as his eyes fell on a door beside Link. "Now, we check the basement."

Link immediately regretted asking Sheik that question. "No! Listen, we've already broke the law by breaking inside this house – let's not get ourselves into more trouble!"

Sheik waved it off. "Nothing's gonna happen, man." He walked over and opened the door. Link and Sheik peered down the stairs that led to the basement floor. It was dark and it had a strange smell to it.

Looking at Sheik, Link said, "Ladies first."

Sheik rolled his eyes and proceeded down the stairs. He looked around a bit before saying, "Darn, nothing here either." The basement was next to empty. Only a furnace and a single rocking chair that sat in a corner was visible.

"Wait," Link started to say. He walked around Sheik and pointed at something. "What's that, over there?"

"What?" Sheik said, following Link's finger. There, in another corner of the basement, sat a large safe. "Oh wow…how cool is this?!" Sheik whispered.

"What do you think is inside?" Link asked as they both slowly approached the safe on the floor.

"Only one way to find out." Sheik knelt down and placed his ear to the door of the safe while he began to fiddle with the knob.

"You think you can open it?" Link asked, kneeling beside Sheik.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "I need to listen."

Link stopped talking and waited. After several minutes with no success, Link stood up and sighed. "It's not working, man, let's get out of here."

As Link turned to leave he suddenly heard a 'click'. His eyes grew wide and he rushed to Sheik's side. They exchanged glances and wordlessly turned to open the door.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sheik let out a cry of frustration as they looked inside to see an empty safe. "There's nothing in here! What the hell is going on?!" Sheik cried out.

"Let's just get out of here, man. I don't like this…" Link replied as he peered up the stairs, as if he was expecting someone to find them.

"Yeah…" Sheik replied.

The two boys left the seemingly abandoned house, never once noticing the cameras that had been watching them.

**[Onox Gerudo]**

It was a week before elections and he was growing more nervous by the minute. Mayor Harkinian had climbed the polls now, and winning the election was no longer an option for the powerful business man. He had to take out the competition. Onox sighed and grabbed his cell phone. Dialing a number, he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Is everything ready?" Onox asked.

"Yes…I read the file. I can do it during the last debate, it's the perfect time. Lots of people will be there so during the confusion it will be easy for me to get in a get out."

"Good. I'm wiring half your payment now. You'll get the rest once the job is finished. Remember, make it clean."

"Understood."

Onox hung up the phone and sighed. "I just hope this works…otherwise I'm going to be in some serious trouble."

**[Zelda]**

"Are you ready, babe?" Zelda yelled from her room. Friday couldn't have come any sooner and after school, Zelda ran home with Link to get ready to go to Fright Fest.

"Almost!" Link's voice came from across the hall.

"Well, hurry up! They're going to be here soon!" Zelda yelled back.

Zelda quickly threw on a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a blue sweater that Link had bought her a few days ago. She loved it, and every time she put it on she thought of him. Zelda finished putting on some make-up and walked over to the guest room where Link was in.

She knocked once before entering. "Link? Are you ready?" She said, slowly opening the door. As she did, Link exited the bathroom wearing only a pair of blue jeans. Zelda stopped herself and stared at Link's well-defined chest.

"Zelda?" Link asked as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair. "Is everything alright?"

Zelda was silent for a few seconds before she quickly snapped out of her trance. "Y-Yeah…everything's…everything's fine!" She blushed heavily and Link laughed lightly.

"All ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yup! Hurry up and meet me downstairs, alright? They'll be here soon." Zelda left and hurried downstairs to grab something to eat. Midna, Colin, Saria, Mido, Sheik and Malon would be coming soon, so she didn't have time to eat anything big or heavy.

"Hey, sweetie!" Mr. Harkinian walked into the kitchen and gave Zelda a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi, Daddy! Getting ready to give your big speech tonight?" Zelda asked as she grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"I am. I need to leave soon, so I won't be here when you leave." He looked at her with a more serious expression. "Now, I want you all be careful. Don't speed, or listen to loud music while you're driving – otherwise you'll get distracted. And don't drink, or do drugs…" Her dad tried to think of anything else to say, but he came up with nothing.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Darn, I better run to the Escalade and get rid of all the drugs and beer I hid," she said sarcastically.

Her dad sighed. "I'm serious, sweetie. I know you won't do anything like that, but just be careful, alright?"

Zelda nodded. "You got it! Love you!"

"AHHHH!" Zelda screamed as the rollercoaster dropped at a ninety degree angle.

The roller coaster made several single and double loops. It went underground and high up above. Finally it came to a halt back at the starting point and all six friends got out. Link immediately ran to a nearby trash can and proceeded to vomit inside of it. Zelda walked over to Link and rubbed his back. "Aww, babe, are you alright?"

Link slowly stood up. His mouth was contorted, probably from the awful taste of vomit in his mouth. "Y-Yeah…I don't ride roller coasters very often, so I'm not really used to the rush..."

"You really need to toughen up, man," Sheik said as he walked over to them. He smirked and Link just glared back at him.

"Whatever…" Link muttered back.

They left the ride and walked over to a food stand and grabbed something to eat, except for Link as his stomach still wasn't feeling too good. He opted for a soda and took Zelda's hand as the group walked through the large theme park.

Even though Halloween wasn't her most favorite holiday, Zelda had to admit the decorations were pretty amazing. A few of the workers that had dressed up had actually scared her, and she jumped up and screamed as they attempted to scare her off. She clung onto Link's arm for the majority of the day, and when it finally started to get dark they all ran for the haunted hay ride.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I LOVE haunted hay rides!" Midna screamed as they got in the hay-filled carriage.

Colin poked Midna lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, do you like haunted hay rides?" He asked, grinning madly.

The next thing that the group heard was a cry of pain, and Zelda looked back to see Colin nursing his shoulder. Link and Zelda sat in the front seat while Saria and Mido sat behind them, with Colin and Midna behind them, and finally Sheik was left to sit beside Malon, but he didn't mind.

The hay ride started and the carriage slowly made its way from the start point into a densely wooded area. Everyone listened to the sounds around them, hoping to hear a clue before something happened. After several long minutes nothing happened, and they all relaxed. Just as they did, several dead bodies fell from the trees above and hung over them. Their faces were contorted and their eyes had rolled back. Zelda screamed and grabbed Link. The carriage moved on and the dead bodies fell behind them. Finally getting over their shock, the group relaxed once more. They suddenly heard screams, and they looked around only to find the woods empty. Suspense was growing as they went further in, and groups of men suddenly ran towards them. They grabbed the carriage and tried to pull them out. Everyone screamed and batted the blood stained men away.

The carriage came to a sudden halt and the driver turned to the six passengers. "Everybody out, hehe..." He let out a creepy laugh.

Everyone exchanged quizzical glances and uncertain glances as they slowly got out. As the carriage left, Zelda looked over at Link. Her breath could be seen as the temperature began to drop. "Where are we supposed to go to now?" she asked.

"Over there, I think," Midna replied, pointing to a dimly lit path.

They walked through the dark wooded area, all sticking close to each other as screams and chainsaws revving could be heard far off in the distance. Every once and a while a strange noise could be heard close to them, but nothing ever came out. The suspense was scaring them more than anything else. Suddenly, a chainsaw revved right beside Zelda. She jumped and grabbed Link, running off ahead. She could hear her friends scream and run after her as they were all being chased by a mad man with a chainsaw. Bright lights could soon be seen not far ahead, and as the mad man neared them, Zelda made it through the exit.

"Oh my god…don't ever make me do that again, Midna…" Zelda said as she stopped to catch her breath.

Midna chuckled. "Don't lie, you know you liked it."

Zelda just huffed at her friend.

"Good food, candy, music awesome rides, great company and getting scared shitless? I'd say this was an awesome day!" Colin said while he stretched. He turned to Midna and grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how scared you were on the hay ride."

Midna snorted. "Please, you were the one who was so scared that you couldn't let go of my hand the whole time."

Link and Sheik roared with laughter and Colin glared at then. Turning back to Midna, he asked in a more serious tone. "…You're not going to tell anyone that, are you?" He gave her puppy dog eyes and she laughed, but said nothing and continued to walk.

"Midna?" Colin asked, sounding desperate now.

She continued to walk off, a large grin plastered on her face.

Zelda laughed lightly and glanced behind her at Sheik and Malon. They were having a conversation and looked to be enjoying themselves. She smiled, but was taken away from her thoughts as he hand was lightly squeezed. She looked over to see Link smiling back at her.

"I had a good time," he said, leaning in and brushing his nose against hers.

Zelda chuckled and tilted her head slightly. "So did I," she said before she kissed him.

The ride home was very relaxing. Everyone was tired, Zelda even more so than the rest, and she asked Link if he could drive home for her. He seemed a little too excited, and Zelda laughed as he eagerly took the keys from her and started the large van. No doubt he was excited to drive the Escalade. Everyone got in, and after Zelda strapped in her seat belt, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**(A.N.) I meant to post this during the week of Halloween, but I was busy so I couldn't :(. Big drama is coming up soon, so grab your socks and get ready for the ride!**

**- Demonzmagic**

**Welp, I feel a little silly here. I got this chapter about a couple weeks ago from Demonz and didn't get it finished up until now – I would have gotten it done earlier, but I've been bogged down with so many school assignments and personal projects ; _; ANYWAY, I noticed that, while editing this chapter, it's a shame I couldn't get it done sooner, because it seems to be following a bit of a Halloween theme . . . which stinks because it's already November 18th and the whole thing just seems out of context now that Halloween's already passed ._.''**

**Anyway, enough of my excuses, here is [finally] chapter 15 of Hyrule High. If there are any grammatical/spelling errors in here, blame me, not Demonz XD**

**That's all for now :)**

**And stay tuned for Chapter 16!**

**- Shinigami-Zelda-sama**


	15. No Loose Ends

**(A.N.) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (**_**xX Evil's Bane Xx, winged sapphire wolf, TheMysteriousDude, firefox69, Soul Of Jayson, Link234521 and 1 guest)!**_

**Onward! – It's a major plot-developing chapter and I'm really interested in reading what you guys think. A major event takes place in this chapter.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank **_**Shinigami-Zelda-sama**_** for beta reading this story for me!**

**Disclaimer – Still have no ownership to TLOZ…**

**Shinigami-Zelda-sama: . . . yet! = 3= **

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 16 - No Loose Ends**_

Link shook his head and rubbed his ears as a loud ringing sound filled his brain. Everyone was screaming as mass panic and confusion filled the large hall. But Link knew exactly what had happened; he and everyone else saw the horror that just passed only seconds ago. Link watched as hundreds of people fled, while others covered their mouths in shock as several security guards rushed to the stage. Someone screamed; it was possibly one of the most heart-wrenching screams of agony that Link had ever heard. He turned to his side to see tears flowing down Zelda's cheek, her mascara bleeding down her face along with the tears. She jumped up and made to run to the stage, but Link grabbed her and pulled her back to the ground. Zelda screamed and struggled to break free from Link, but he held strong as two security guards ran towards them.

Link raised his head from the ground as everyone rushed out of the hall, and he turned his head to the stage where two large podiums sat across from each other. He watched in horror as Mr. Harkinian was being rushed onto a stretcher and taken away by paramedics and police officers…

_***23 Hours Earlier…***_

_**Link**_

The car ride home proved to be rather relaxing, especially with everyone passed out, including Sheik. Link chuckled as he looked back to see Malon resting her head on Sheiks shoulder. He wanted to take a picture on his phone and use it as blackmail, but he decided against it. Opening the garage door, Link slowly pulled the large SUV inside and put it in park. He unbuckled his seat, got out of the car and made his way towards the passenger seat. Slowly opening the door, Link took a moment to admire Zelda's beauty before gently brushing his hand over her cheek.

Zelda shifted slightly and then lazily opened her eyes. "Oh, are we home already?" she asked groggily.

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I wasn't sure whether to wake you guys up or not. You all look so comfortable." He looked from her to everyone else in the van.

Zelda blinked a few times as he eyes adjusted to the bright light in the garage and she turned around to her friends. She chuckled at the sight of everyone and then moved to get out. After waking everyone up, and relaxing for some time in Zelda's house, all their friends bid them goodnight and went home.

"I should probably get going too," Link said as he followed Zelda to the kitchen.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "It's Friday night! Do you have somewhere to be in the morning?" she asked casually while opening the fridge door.

Link leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "No, not really, but I figured you must be tired from the long drive." He watched her as she poured herself a glass of some pink-colored juice. She offered him some, but he declined.

Chuckling, she replied, "That's what _I_ should be saying to _you_. You're the one who drove all the way back." She finished her drink and walked over to Link.

"Ok, well, what did you have in mind?" he asked, eyes fixed on her.

She smirked and leaned in to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Mmmm, I don't know. Maybe we could watch a movie or…do something else." She batted her eyelashes and smiled at him seductively.

Link laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "A movie sounds great."

_**Zelda**_

Cuddling next to Link, Zelda wrapped both of them up in a warm blanket and started the movie, though she wasn't entirely in the mood to watch it. Perhaps Link was just afraid that her father would catch them. Well, lucky for her, her father was probably staying late at his office and would more than likely end up sleeping on the couch. Smiling to herself, she decided to put Link in the mood.

She glanced at Link a few times and smiled internally as he yawned. He looked so comfortable being around her now; it warmed her heart. She unlaced her fingers from his and leaned in close to give him a kiss. She put a bit more passion into it than she normally did, and Link seemed to have noticed because he released a quite moan.

Link pulled back slightly and smiled at her. "Well, I guess you weren't kidding when you said you weren't tired, huh?"

Zelda smiled and nodded. Shifting her body, she straddled Link and cupped his cheeks with her hands. Link didn't stop her and began to kiss her back with just as much passion. Zelda moaned against each burning kiss; _goddesses_ was she in the mood! Link began to breathe heavily as Zelda moved to kiss his neck, and her hands slipped under his shirt. She felt Link shudder slightly from the touch of her hands, but he soon relaxed as his hands began to roam her back.

It was now or never.

Zelda slowly moved her hands down Links well-defined chest, making sure to trace every muscle she could, and began to fiddle with his belt.

Link breathed in sharply and grabbed her hands. "Zel, what if your dad comes home?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

"He's not coming tonight, and even if he does it won't be until late," she replied, eying the clock on the wall.

Link eyed her questioningly but loosened his grip. Zelda smiled and began to kiss him while undoing his belt. Link kissed her back but she could tell that he was fighting to make a decision. After a few seconds of Zelda's handy work down below, Link finally caved.

"Alright, _fine_!" he exclaimed, kissing Zelda back and sitting up properly. "But not here."

Zelda smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where did you have in mind?"

Link jerked his head to the right. "The guest room."

Zelda laughed lightly and kissed him again.

"And I'm _not_ staying the night!" Link added, pulling away again.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You drive a hard bargain, but I'll live." She yelped as Link suddenly stood up and she tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her to the guest room, shutting the door behind him.

_**Link**_

He never really knew much about politics, but his girlfriend's father was the mayor of Hyrule, so the least he could do was go with Zelda to support her and her father at the final Senatorial Debate. Adjusting his black tie, Link tucked in his white dress shirt and tightened his belt. He frowned in the bathroom mirror as his hair remained in its naturally untidy state. Turning on the faucet, Link ran his hand under the cold water and did his best to make his hair look as presentable as possible.

His thoughts turned to the evening's main event – the final senatorial debate. Link sighed. Even though he knew Zelda never felt this way, he couldn't help but wonder if he was right for all of this. Being your average young teenager with mediocre grades, and with no prestigious, gifted, or well-known family members, Link felt so out of place in such a sophisticated setting.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. He turned around to see Saria smirking at him.

Link furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled. "What?" he asked, turning back around to the mirror. He groaned at his hair as it went back to its originally untidy state.

Saria laughed. "You can't go to a Senatorial Debate with that kind of hair Link!" she teased.

Link wore a disgusted look and forcefully pushed his hair down. He blinked twice as his hair remained in perfect place, but the look of surprise soon washed away as it went back to being untidy yet again.

"AAAHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration.

Saria jumped a little at his sudden outburst, but she giggled and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you." She ran her hand under some water and ran her fingers through his hair, making it very untidy.

"Hey!" Link growled.

"Just hold on, okay!?" Saria yelled back. She reached for a small bottle of styling paste and vigorously rubbed her hands together. She then ran her fingers through Link's hair once more and began shape it.

She took a step back and admired her work. "There! All better!" she said happily.

Link turned from Saria to the bathroom mirror. He blinked twice. It was pretty good. Not too fancy but not too casual.

"How did you… do that?" he asked.

"I'm a _girl_, silly! We know _everything_ about fashion – it's in our genes!" she giggled, smiling brightly.

Link chuckled and went to his room to grab his suit. Throwing it on, he checked his watch and noted the time. _"Still an hour before we have to leave... I guess if leave my house now I can spend some time with Zelda before we all have to go."_

"I'll be watching you on T.V.!" Saria yelled with a bright smile.

Link raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're not eve old enough to vote Saria; why would you be interested in watching something so boring?" he asked her as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Saria followed him down the stairs with an annoyed look on her face. "So? Just because I can't vote doesn't mean that I can't support my friend's – _you're girlfriend's_ – father!"

Link sighed and grabbed his keys off the counter. He walked over to the front door and turned around to face Saria.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked with a bright smile and a questioning gesture.

Saria gave him a thumbs-up. "You look great!"

When Link arrived at Zelda's house, he got out of the car and punched in the garage code to open the door. As he parked inside, he noticed that there were only two other cars – Zelda's CLS and the Escalade that he drove the other night. Usually those cars were parked outside, and the Ferrari was parked inside. Link absently wondered where the beautiful Italian sports car was as he walked up the front door and knocked three times before taking a step back.

He was surprised to see that it was Mr. Harkinian who answered the door, and not Impa.

"O-Oh! Mr. Harkinian! Hello!" Link said, surprise evident on his face.

Mr. Harkinian smiled and extended his hand to shake Link's. "Hello, Link, we were all wondering when you would be showing up. You know, I had thrown a party before the last two debates but I wanted to do something small and more personal this time."

Link felt his insides churn as he felt strangely unwelcome. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize that this was a family event... I'll go." Link was about to turn and leave when he was suddenly pulled inside.

"Nonsense, Link! You're just as much a part of this family now as any of us are!" Mr. Harkinian exclaimed.

Link stared at Mr. Harkinian, completely lost for words. Blinking twice, Link swallowed and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Harkinian. I am honored that you think of me as a part of your family."

Mr. Harkinian smiled and patted Link on the back, rather forcefully, and walked off to the large living room that was situated next to the kitchen. Link chuckled nervously at Mr. Harkinian's openness but shrugged it off and followed the mayor further into the, now mostly familiar, house. He found Zelda sitting on a very plush couch talking to another woman who, if he had to guess, looked to be in her late twenties. The way Zelda was dressed... it looked as though she was the one participating in the debate tonight. She wore a black dress skirt that was split in the middle and stopped an inch or two above her knees, with a pink collared button-down shirt that was tucked in, with a black suit to top and pearl necklace to top it all off.

She caught sight of him and eagerly waved for him to come over. Link chuckled and walked over to Zelda while acknowledging the other woman's presence.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd be coming!" Zelda said happily as he took a seat next to her.

Link sighed and smirked at her. "And here I thought I was early."

"Oh, whatever!" Zelda said, making a fake pout expression.

The woman sitting next to Zelda laughed. "I guess your father was right when he said you two make a great couple."

Both Link and Zelda blushed at this and Zelda glanced at her father, who was casually talking to Impa.

"Does he really say that about us?" she asked quietly.

The woman nodded. "Oh yes, all the time in fact. He always talks about how he's never seen you so happy before, and how happy it makes him."

Link, who had no idea who this woman was, wondered if she was being serious at all or just stretching the truth. When he looked at Zelda, however, he saw looking her at her father with such love that he figured this woman _must_ have been telling the truth.

After a few seconds of silence, Zelda suddenly jerked her body and looked from Link to her friend. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I haven't even introduced you to each other! Where are my manners?" she exclaimed with a flustered expression.

The woman laughed and shook her head. "It's alright, really." She leaned closer to Link. "Hi. My name is Ashei."

"It's nice to meet you, Ashei," Link said as he extended his hand. She smiled and shook it. "I'm Link," he finished.

Ashei laughed lightly and nodded. "I know your name. As I said before, Zelda's father has spoken very highly of you."

"So, what is it that you do? If you don't mind me asking," Link asked kindly.

Ashei took a sip of her champagne and shook her head. "Oh it's no problem at all. I work for Zelda's father. Actually, I'm at Law School right now."

Link's eyes widened. "Wow, that's impressive."

Ashei smiled. "Thank you, Link; it's one of the reasons why I spend so much time with Zelda," she said, glancing at Zelda. "But we have also become something close to very good friends recently," she finished.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah, Ashei's like my older sister," she chuckled.

Over the next several minutes, the three of them talked about things from politics – Link merely nodded and smiled when that subject came up – and about their futures.

Soon, Link found himself looking at his watch, wondering when they were all going to leave. As if he had read his mind, Mr. Harkinian stood up and ushered everyone to him.

"Well, I would like to thank you all for coming here. You are all my closest friends and the only family I have. Without your support, I would not be the man I am today. So, wish me luck tonight and let's enjoy ourselves!"

Everyone smiled and raised their glasses, but Zelda coughed loudly to get everyone attention. Smiling at everyone and them meeting her father's gaze she said, "I just wanted to say a few words about my father before we leave."

Everyone remained silent and smiled at Zelda, waiting patiently for her to speak. She smiled and caught her father's gaze.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight, dad! I now you'll do great and make us all proud, like you always have and always will. You've taught me so much, and I love you with all of my heart. So whether or not you do win this election, just know that you'll always be my dad, and I'll be here for you."

Link looked at Zelda and smiled. An odd sensation fluttered through his body and a sudden feeling of happiness rushed through him. Everyone clapped lightly and Link watched as Mr. Harkinian made his way over to Zelda and wrapped one arm around her while kissing her gently on the forehead. As her father left to grab his coat jacket and help Impa with hers, Link walked over to Zelda and placed his hands on her hips. "That was nice," he said with a smile.

Zelda chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm not one for big speeches, so I thought I'd keep it simple."

"Who knows, maybe that'll be you someday and I'll be the one to make a toast."

Zelda stared at Link and he blushed lightly. He felt strangely nervous around her after saying that, and he chuckled while scratching the back of his head as Zelda looked at him oddly.

"You're so cute when you act all nervous," Zelda laughed lightly before gently pressing her lips against his.

"_It's not an act."_ Link thought to himself as he kissed her back.

Zelda's lips were soft and tasted almost like cherries. Link absently wondered whether Zelda had put on some cherry-flavored lip gloss, but he could honestly care less. All he wanted to do was taste those amazing lips and get lost in the moment.

Zelda smiled into Link at his eagerness and pulled away. "Easy there, tiger, we've got a debate to go to."

Link chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Zelda said, kissing him lightly on his lips once more.

"If you two love birds are down, how about we get this show on the road?" Mr. Harkinian said, clearly humored by his daughter and her boyfriend's expressions.

"C-Coming!" Zelda said quickly, blushing deeply.

Link swallowed hard, wondering just how much Mr. Harkinian had seen before he put on his jacket.

_**Zelda**_

Link helped Zelda with her coat and, following Impa, she slowly made her way out of the house. Before she could make it out onto the front steps, someone pulled her back. Zelda looked beside her quizzically but her expression softened when she saw her father staring back at her.

"Zelda, mind coming back inside for just a second?" he asked her quietly.

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. "Umm…yeah, sure, Dad."

She followed him inside the house and into his home office. "So…what's up, Dad? You're acting kinda strange." She stood at the door while he walked around to his desk and opened up a bottom drawer. He pulled out a small box and then walked over to her.

"I wanted to give you something. I had this made a while back and I only just picked it up the other day." He opened the box and pulled out a stunning gold necklace with a heart shaped locket on the end.

Zelda's heart stopped as he placed the locket in her hand. The design was incredible, and she liked how it felt in her hand.

"Oh my god… Dad, this is so beautiful!"

Her dad smiled. "I'm glad you like it, but the real present is inside." He gestured to the locket.

Zelda looked from her father back to the locket and slowly opened it. Her heart nearly stopped as her eyes rested on an old picture of herself as a very young child being held by her father and… her mother.

"Oh my god…" Zelda whispered. She blinked once as a tear fell down her cheek. "Dad… where did you… where did you find this?" More tears began to fall.

"A few months ago. I was searching for old documents when this pocket-sized picture fell down. There must be more, but I couldn't find them. I just wanted to say that I will always love you, and so will she." He nodded to the picture. "She will always live inside you."

Zelda hugged her father tightly as tears fell from her face. It was possibly one of the best things he had ever given her.

…

Zelda watched from her front row seats as her father and Mr. Gerudo stood by their respective podiums. They were at the University of Hyrule in the Field House, a large auditorium used for concerts, comedians, special guests, and of course, political speeches and debates. A long table sat just after the end of the stage, but it raised just a little so that the few individuals that were chosen to ask pressing questions could be seen easily by both candidates. Zelda, Link, Impa and Ashei were all situated on the side where her father was sitting, away from the general public. She noted the two security guards posted on either side of them before she glanced around the large hall. There was still at least thirty minutes before the debate would start, yet it looked as though the entire auditorium was filled.

Then again, it was big deal, who the next Senator would be. The last Senator was caught taking money from state taxes and funding his own personal needs. As a result, he was forced to resign.

She was taken from her thoughts when a warm hand slipped into hers, and she looked over to see Link smiling at her.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

Zelda's lip twitched into a smirk and she furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Why would I be nervous?"

"For your dad, I mean. This is a pretty big deal," he replied, almost as if he had read her mind.

Zelda hummed to show she understood, but she shook her head. "Naa. He won the last two debates, so I think he'll do pretty well. Besides, everyone loves my dad, and he's up by ten percent in the poles now. There's no way Mr. Gerudo can win."

Link nodded and went back to looking at the stage. Zelda silently wondered if Link felt out of place somehow. She squeezed his hand once before the lights were dimmed in the large, now full, auditorium. Bright lights filled the stage and Mayor Harkinian and Mr. Gerudo settled in their podiums. The two candidates were asked a series of questions ranging from foreign and domestic polices, to state taxes, to cleaning up the streets from its high crime rate. Zelda listened intently to the answers that her father and Mr. Gerudo gave and she was surprised to see that Mr. Gerudo answered some of them pretty well. Perhaps he did understand politics better than she had thought. Zelda glanced over at Link and bit back a laugh as she saw the expression on his face. He liked as though he was given an incredibly hard math equation and was asked to solve it. She would just have to explain to him later what all happened.

The ninety minute debate was finally nearing its last fifteen minute segment. Zelda yawned and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked back at the stage. Before she even realized what had happened, her father was on the floor, with papers strewn everywhere.

_**Link**_

He barely heard the muffled sound before he watched in horror as Mr. Harkinian fell to the ground. Everyone screamed and watched as Mr. Gerudo ran over to the Mayor's side and knelt down beside him.

"He's been shot! The mayor's been shot!" he yelled.

Mass panic followed his words as everyone jumped from their seats and tried to run out of the building; several people covered their heads for fear of being shot at. There was a loud bang and Link fell to the ground, covering his ears and gritting his teeth. He felt like the whole room was spinning, and he suddenly heard a muffled scream. His heart nearly broke when he saw Zelda. Tears were beginning to fall down her face. She struggled to stand up but before she could run to her father, Link grabbed her and pulled her back. He wasn't sure what was going on right now, only that the Mayor had just been shot. What if they were just waiting to get Zelda?

Link held on to Zelda tightly as the two security guards came towards them and helped them up. All the while Link's were glued to the Mayor's motionless body.

**(A.N.) …Wow. That's really all I can say about this chapter. There were so many ways I thought about writing this scene but I finally settled on writing it this way. Please don't be mad at me, honestly, Mr. Harkinian had it coming since I first started writing this fic, lol. **

**So…might be a little longer-than-normal wait for the next few updates. Things are getting a little complicated and I want to write the story as best as the can without confusing things too much. **

**R&R Please! XD**

_Demonamagic_

**Shinigami-Zelda-sama: I like this chapter :3 Sorry to the fans of Mr. Harkinian XD (I think he's a cool bro = 3=)**


	16. The New Senator

**(A.N.) So…the last chapter was pretty crazy right? Wasn't something you were all expecting was it? Hehe…It's gonna get a lot more serious now, with some action and suspense for a while. Sheik will be playing a major role for the next few chapters and a new character will be introduced sometime soon.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (**_**Tamerlain85, winged sapphire wolf, 1 guest, kittenkitten746, TheMysteriousDude, XMizzTuraX, and xX Evil's Bane Xx)**_**!**

**And as always I would like to thank Shinigami-Zelda-sama for beta reading this story XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Chapter 16- The New Senator **_

**[Zelda]**

She watched as several people lifted up the casket that held her father inside from the back of the hearse; Link being one of those individuals. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her face as the memories flooded her conscience in a wave of images and emotions.

_She struggled hard to break free from Link, but he was holding on to her too hard. She screamed; screamed so loud that her voice cracked. Security guards were on her in minutes, but they suddenly fell back; jarred by a sudden explosion that rocked the entire hall. Zelda covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as a loud ringing sound reverberated through her head. She opened her eyes, only to find that the room was spinning. Shaking her head, Zelda looked over at Link who had looked as equally dazed by the strange. Screams and voices sounded like distant echoes, and she tried with all her might to stand up, but found herself stumbling back to the ground._

The casket was fully out now, and many people were surrounding it as they all did their part to carry it over to the neatly dug rectangular pit that lay several feet from here in the cemetary. Her eyes rested on Link and she wondered what was going through his mind. On the outside, he looked as calm as ever and she thanked the goddess that he had him by her side.

_She felt someone grab her hand and help her up. She looked over to see Link trying to tell her something, but her ears were still ringing from that damn explosion. "What?!" She asked, her words were slurred. "We have to go!" He yelled again, this time she was able to hear it clearer as the ringing began to slowly dissipate. "B-But…my _dad_!" She cried back. Hot tears began to fall down her face as she turned her head back to the stage. She began to panic when she saw her father being carted off in a stretcher, and she tried to run after him but Link held her arm firmly in place. "Not there." He said as he pointed to the two security guards standing by them. She stared at him, pleading him to let her go. He said nothing, but wrapped his strong arms around her, covering her in his warmth. The hug was brief, but it conveyed much of his emotions and his attempts to soothe her. _

The casket was being lowered now and Link was back to her side. As she watched the casket fall deeper into the ground a wave of pain and grief over came her and she buried her face in her hands. She suddenly felt two arms warp around her and she glanced up to see Link with his eyes closed, hugging her. Her cries grew heavier as she now buried her face in his chest. Many words were said, both at the funeral and at the burial, but Zelda couldn't bring herself to say a single thing, it was all too painful for her. What would she do now? With no mother and no other relatives to claim the seventeen year old girl, Zelda only had Impa to take care of her. She had asked Link to stay with her and he didn't argue against the idea.

She couldn't sleep, much like the past several nights. Link had stayed awake for her sake (though he claimed that he wasn't actually tired) throughout most of the night and even into the early morning, but sleep eventually overtook his body. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out calmly. As she reached out and brushed a lock of his shaggy blonde hair that fell onto his face, she began to realize just how much Link had meant to her. Here he was, sleeping in her bed away from his own family; and it was all for her.

The day after the burial, Zelda was visited by her father's attorney; a tall white man that seemed cold on the outside but was truly kind on the inside; much like Impa was.

"_I know that this is a hard time for you Zelda, but we need to go over your father financials and…his will."_

_Zelda swallowed hard and nodded. Impa and Link were sitting on either side of her, and when her father's attorney had kindly asked if Link could step outside Zelda took his hand in hers and said that whatever he had to say he could say in front of Link. She glanced at Link and saw the shock that reflected in his eyes, but he said nothing and sat back down._

Everything was given to Zelda and she was to be the head of her father's estate. However, because her eighteenth birthday had not yet come to pass, Impa would take control of the family. It was stated, by her father's attorney (now _her_ attorney) that he would visit her the day after her eighteenth birthday to discuss the heavy responsibility that would be placed upon her shoulders. And just like that the first two weeks of December had passed by in a blur.

"Zel?"

"…"

"Hey, Zel?"

Zelda blinked twice and slowly turned her head to see Link staring back at her, worry etched on his face.

"Huh? Oh…sorry Link." She said weakly.

"Zel, I…have to go home for a little bit. You know, my parents want to see me…" Link said hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Zelda replied.

They were sitting in her basement watching TV. The announcement of the new Senator had made Zelda sick; Mr. Gerudo had won due to not having someone running against him. He was given the title of Senator and made his inaugural speak, voicing his sadness and his deepest condolences to the Harkinian family but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Zelda?" Link said as he stroked her hair.

"Mmmm?" She replied, enjoying the feeling of his hands threw her hair.

"I have to go now, but I'll only be gone for a few hours…alright?"

She sat up and stared at Link who smiled at her. Somehow it had made her feel better; seeing Link _smile_ had made her feel better. She leaned closer to him and brushed a hand over his cheek. "Go, and call me _whenever_ you can."

Link nodded and moved in closer to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. He broke off and rested his forehead against hers; she could feel his warm breath tickle her now slightly wet lips. "Call me if you need anything alright?" He said sternly.

She nodded and watched as he slowly stood up and left her side, and she began to feel strangely lonely in the empty basement. Tears slowly formed in her eyes before she lost control and cried into a couch pillow, falling asleep after several minutes from exhaustion.

**[Onox Gerudo]**

He was sitting in his office; an empty fifth of Macallan graced his finely crafted wooden desk. He shakily brushed his bangs out of his face as he recounted what had happened less than three weeks ago. It was all too crazy for him, but the repercussions would have palled in comparison to what happened to former Mayor. Harkinian had he chosen not to go through with it. His mind wandered to Zelda, Mr. Harkinian's only daughter. She must be grief stricken, but his goals of attaining power and control over the city were far too important for him to feel guilty.

He jumped in his chair as his phone suddenly rang. He grumbled and pressed the intercom button. "Sheryl, I thought I _told_ you I _don't_ want to be disturbed!"

"_I'm sorry sir…it's out of my hands." _Sheryl replied; her voice was rather shaky.

Onyx furrowed his eyebrows and quickly grabbed the phone. "Yes! What is it?" He answered, sounding very annoyed.

"…_Hello Onyx."_

Mr. Gerudo felt his heart stop. He cleared his throat and absently fiddled with his tie. "H-Hello sir!"

"…_Good work. I trust now, that you will take this opportunity as the new Senator to seize control of the docks."_ The man replied. His voice was cold and hard, but there was no gruffness to it; rather it carried an elegant tone.

"B-But sir, it's only been a two weeks! I need more time to settle things with the political party!" Mr. Gerudo tried to reason. He was _all_ for gaining more power and wealth, but things were moving much too quickly for him.

"_Don't worry about that, my people are on it. We have countries in South America that desire our service; do _not_ make me have to tell them that they will have to wait!"_ He said sternly, a hint of anger found its way into his voice.

Mr. Gerudo cleared his throat once more and properly sat up in his chair. "Y-Yes…very well sir, I will get right on it."

"_Good…oh and Onyx?"_

"Y-Yes Mr—sir?"

"…_I'll be sending _her_ to check up on you." _

Mr. Gerudo coughed. "_Her_?! Sir, that won't be necessary. You have my _word_ that I—"

"I_ will be the one who deems it necessary or not! Is that clear?" _The man cut him off, his anger increasing ever so slightly.

"Y-Yes sir, forgive me. When will she be arriving?" He asked, hopeful for a heads up.

"_She will contact you when she arrives."_ He replied simply.

The line cut off and Mr. Gerudo slowly lowered the phone into its cradle. As he lowered his head onto his desk, he wondered whether she would be coming to end his life, or to make it a living hell…

**[Sheik]**

He watched the news, still in shock and disbelief at what was going on. The Mayor…_shot_? _Why_? Who would want him dead? He quickly reached for his phone and went to Links name, but before he could dial the number his phone began to ring.

"_Restricted." _Flashed across the screen.

Sheik stared at the name for a moment before he slowly answered the call and slowly put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_We have a situation…get down here."_ The voice of an elderly female replied.

Sheik began to breathe deeper as his heart rate increased, but he said nothing.

"_You know where to go, make sure you're not followed_." The women said before ending the call.

Sheik slowly removed the phone from his ear and looked out the window. Something was going on and it didn't feel good at all. He quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and threw on a white V-neck shirt before lacing up his leather boots and throwing on a jacket; making his was out of his apartment. He walked out onto the busy streets of downtown Hyrule and quickly hailed for a cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked as he got in.

"Hyrule Square." Sheik replied.

The driver nodded and pulled out from the curb.

Hyrule Square; it was a large cluster of businesses and shopping centers that covered downtown Hyrule. It was also where (secretly) the HSA was located, or better known as the 'Hyrule Intelligence Agency'. But what bothered Sheik was why General Carter; the woman on the phone, had called him at all. Surely she had agents in Hyrule that could help her out. So why did she call him?

The cab pulled to a stop and Sheik handed the driver a twenty dollar bill. When the driver reached to give him his change, Sheik waved it off and thanked him for the ride. He immediately eyed a building to his left and casually walked towards it. He traveled through the revolving door and waved a badge at the two security guards that blocked the path to go further inside.

Sheik casually looked around before slipping through a service door in the corner of the main lobby. Traveling down a flight of stairs and long hall filled with doors on the left and right, he finally went through one and was met with another door that had a biometric retina scanner and a keypad to his right. He entered a six digit code and moved his left eye in front of the scanner. It beeped several times before there was a 'click' and the door unlocked itself. Sheik traveled down another hall before stopping in front of the fourth one down from where he entered. He opened the door and walked down a flight of metal stairs and found himself inside a rather cramped looking storage room. Though the size looked to be small, there were several open rooms and hallways scattered about the room. The walls were all cement with no particular designs, and computers as well as TV screens could be seen all around. A long table rested in each room that could be seen from where he was standing, with several other electronic monitors and gadgets.

"Major…"

Sheik turned to his left to see a woman that was a few inches shorter than him, with blonde hair. She wore a blue colored uniform and a matching blue colored skirt. Her jacket was adorned with several gold medals as well as colorful badges on her shoulders.

"General Carter" Sheik replied.

"Major…" The woman repeated.

She gave him a curt nod and then made her way into a small three-walled room. A rectangular glass table sat in the center with swiveling chairs resting on three of its sides. A large screened TV was mounted to the wall with several smaller sized screens along the sides. There was a round conference phone resting in the center of the table, and she quickly pressed a button.

The larger screened TV turned on and a frozen image of Mr. Gerudo on his cell phone could be seen.

Sheik, who had followed her into the room, glanced from her to the monitor. "General…if I may ask, why are we looking at Mr—_Senator_ Gerudo? Do you think he had something to do with Mr. Harkinians' death?"

"It's possible, but more importantly because of his connections with this man." She pressed another button and one of the smaller screens turned on. The figure of a generic looking man shroud in black rested in the corner, followed by a very small amount of information; the name '_Majora'_ was labeled under the image.

Sheik grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "We hardly know _anything_ about him, so what makes you think the new Senator is working for him?" Sheik asked.

The woman took a glance at the unknown image of Major before turning to Sheik. "What do we know about Majora?"

Sheik scoffed. "Other than that he's an incredibly dangerous arms dealer? Nothing; we've got no real name, no address, and no social…not even a _D.O.B_!"

She nodded. "Until now we haven't had any proper leads as to who works for him…other than this man." She pushed another button and another screen turned on revealing a man that looked to be a few years older than Sheik, with black hair and a gruesome looking scar that ran from the left of his face to the bottom right of his chin, it covered his left eye and a part of his lips.

"Pierre…" Sheik whispered.

"Pierre Débarde, one of Interpol's most wanted men. He's suspected of working for the underground arms dealer and was last seen in Termina, where he suddenly dropped off the radar." She went on, clicking another button. The screen changed and a picture of Pierre and the Senator could now be seen.

"One of our satellites took this a few days ago by the North Side Pier in Lake Hylia County." She finished.

Sheik took a closer look at the still image. "It looks like Senator Gerudo hasn't been a good boy." He said jokingly.

The woman grabbed a file placed it on the table, pushing it towards Sheik. "Recent intel suggests that they'll be together tonight to meet someone at the same location at around nine pm.

Sheik picked up the file and glanced through the pages. "So what do you want me to do?" Sheik asked.

"Basic recon for now. We don't have enough evidence to connect the Senator to the underground operation. Get close enough to record any conversations they have."

Sheik nodded and turned to leave, but she stopped him suddenly. "Oh and Sheik?"

Sheik turned back around to face her and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled thinly. "The next time you take a civilian with you to an actively monitored safe house you had better have your bags packed, because I'll be sending you far, far away from here." She glared at him.

Sheik gave her a confused look. "Ma'am…I'm not sure I follow…"

The woman walked over to a small keyboard and began typing fast. The large screen switched to a black and white video with a date and time stamp at the bottom right corner. She played the video and Sheik's grip on the file he was holding tightened. He saw himself and Link approach the house he had taken him to when they were investigating who sent him those flowers.

"General, I can explain." Sheik started.

"I sure hope you can, Major, because you could have very well blown our cover as well as your own. I hope you realize that you just narrowly escaped getting the burn notice put on you." She cut in.

"I was only following up on something I had discovered, I had no idea that was a safe house!" Sheik replied.

The woman raised a questioning eyebrow. "Something you discovered?"

Sheik nodded and then explained what had happened to Link and Zelda during the night of the homecoming dance and then how Link was sent a large amount of red roses with no name as to who sent them.

"So you see, General, I just wanted to help my friend find out who it was that sent him those flowers." Sheik finished.

"How _noble_ of you." The woman replied while rolling her eyes. Sheik's face remained composed and showed no signs of annoyance, or any other emotion for that matter.

The woman sighed. "Strictly speaking, that house isn't really a safe house…what did you say your friends last name was?" She asked.

Sheik shook his head. "I didn't, it's Kokiri. So what's that house really for?" He asked her.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "_That_ is none of your concern, Major. Right now you need to focus on your mission tonight. Remember, we need hard evidence that the Senator is connected with these people. Hopefully they'll be settling some sort of transaction."

Sheik merely nodded.

"Everything you need will be here, and if you can't find something or have some trouble just ask around. A few of our techs sound be here."

Sheik nodded once more and turned to leave, but he suddenly stopped. "General? Why are you giving me this assignment?"

She eyed him for a moment before replying. "I though you could use the field experience."

A soft knock resounded throughout his apartment and Sheik glanced up from the file he had been given to his front door. He glanced to his side and lifted up a couch pillow, slowly pulling out a Beretta 92 and hugging it close to his side as he stood up. It was probably nothing serious, but his training had told him otherwise, so he kept the pistol close just in case.

Looking through his peep hole, Sheik sighed and chuckled to himself as he saw Link shifting uncomfortably outside his front door. Quickly stowing the pistol in the back of his jeans, Sheik covered it with his shirt and then opened the door.

"Hey buddy." Sheik said, greeting his friend.

"Hey…do you think I could…come in?" Link replied.

Sheik took a second to observe his friend. Link seemed pretty shaken up, but who could blame him?

Sheik smiled. "Sure man, you're always welcome here." He opened his door and allowed Link to enter. Closing the door and locking it, Sheik turned to face Link. He looked tired and a little worn out, but what caught his attention more than anything else, was the pained expression that covered his face.

Scratching the back side of his neck and frowning slightly, Sheik motioned to the couch and they both sat down. Sheik didn't say anything and watched Link casually instead. He already knew what had happened, and knew how Link must have felt; how he was _feeling_.

"I'm sure you've heard already…" Link whispered.

Sheik nodded. "Yeah, just watched the news this morning…I…" He didn't know what to say. His training had never taught him how to be compassionate, but that didn't mean he was cold hard bastard. "I just can't believe this happened…" He finished softly.

"Yeah…and we were right there." Link replied. His voice cracked ever so slightly.

It wasn't easy, watching someone you knew, or _anyone_ for that matter, get shot down right before your eyes. It _does_ things you; it even changes you.

Sheik hesitated slightly. "H…How's Zelda doing?" He asked, biting his lower lip as the pained expression on his friends face grew.

"I'm trying so hard to be there for her. Sometimes she can't sleep, and other times she just doesn't want to talk to me…but…but I bear through it." He looked up Sheik. Because I love her." He said.

Sheik swallowed hard and nodded.

An uncomfortable silence washed over the room and Sheik shifted slightly on his couch. He wanted Link to do all the talking; after all it was he who came to see him, so something _must_ have been on his mind.

"I…I wanted to ask you for a favor." Link finally said.

"Sure." Sheik replied.

"I want you to find this guy…find him Sheik…I…just knowing that her father's killer is still out there disturbs me."

Sheik brushed his hand through his bangs and pushed them to the side and out of his face. "Listen man, I'm not on active duty right now." He began to say. He _hated_ having to lie to his best friend but he had no choice. "And besides, that's cop work; it's not my area."

Link's eyes looked downcast as he nodded. "Yeah, I know man."

Sheik watched for several seconds before Link stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be seeing you. I'm going to my parent's place for a bit before heading back to Zelda's house."

Sheik nodded and stood up to walk Link to the front door. "Give her my condolences."

Link smiled weakly. "Sure thing."

He turned to leave when Sheik suddenly stopped him. "And Link?"

Link turned back to face him. "Mmm?"

"Tell Zelda…tell her I'm sorry I couldn't see her in person."

"I will." Link replied with a smile.

Sheik walked through the many shelves of supplies and grabbed what little things he needed. He took a large pair of binoculars that had a built in image capture feature built in and threw it in a small black backpack. He grabbed a silencer and screwed it to his Beretta 92 before throwing it, a small high-powered recording chip and a black bullet proof vest in the black backpack as well. He connected his IPhone to a computer and loaded the necessary intel onto it before leaving the underground facility through the back; making his way to the North Side Pier.

**[North Side Pier: Lake Hylia County. 19:00 hours…]**

Sheik pulled up to an abandoned lot at the North Side Pier. It was relatively empty, with only one other large transportation truck parked in a loading dock. He moved his truck to a corner of the lot behind a storage crate and covered it with a light brown tarp before he slung his bag over one shoulder and proceeded to walk down the empty loading bay. There were five large loading crates spaced out about ten feet from each other. Moving to the middle one, Sheik bent down and stuck the small recording chip at the bottom. Noting the security cameras, Sheik avoided their range and ran towards a ladder across from the large crates. He climbed up the bars and walked across a long, railed walkway and crouched down just in time to see a large black SUV pull up to the second storage crate; which was two down from where he placed the recording device.

"_Right on time."_

He quickly took off his backpack pulled out his bullet proof vest and strapped it to his chest before taking out an ear piece and placing it to his left. Pulling out his IPhone, he opened up an app, turned on the device and got into position as a second car pulled up.

Sheik took in a deep breath and sprawled out parallel to the walkway. He put his binoculars to his eyes and began to take pictures of the two vehicles license plates as well as each individual.

Senator Gerudo was one of the individuals that stepped out of the large SUV, followed by five large men in suits. After a few seconds, the driver side door of the other car opened up, and out stepped a tall woman with long blonde hair that stopped at the small of her back. She wore knee high boots and a leather jacket. Sheik quickly took pictures and listened as his device started to pick up chatter.

"_Sylvia…there really was no need for you to come here, we have everything under control."_ The mayor said.

He didn't move any further and two of his men stood at his side. Two of them carried MPK-5's and the other three had silenced 9mm's. The woman had stopped at the hood of her car now. She wasn't holding a gun, but Sheik got the feeling that she didn't have to.

She smiled thinly and cocked her head to the right. _"I think's that's for _him_ to decide, don't you?"_

Her voice was cold and hard and there was something about her that made Sheik worry.

Mr. Gerduo shifted uneasily and his body guards eyed her with concern. Cleary this woman was no one to mess with. Sheik took several more pictures of the Senator and the mysterious woman.

"_So, who _did_ you get to off Mayor Harkinian?"_ She asked the Senator.

Sheik's heart began to race. _"So he _did_ have Zelda's dad killed…"_

Senator Gerudo scoffed. _"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll keep that to _myself_."_

Her left hand suddenly twitched, and Sheik furrowed his eyebrows before zooming in. Upon further inspection he noticed the handle of a pistol sticking out from the backside of her pants. For a moment Sheik thought she would pull it out, but she made no move to do so.

Several minutes passed before another four-door sedan pulled up. Sheik began to take pictures once more, making sure to get the new set of license plates and the four men that got out. One of them was dressed much better than the others.

"_So, do you have the money?"_ The man asked.

He had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and dark skin; his accent leaning more towards that of a French man.

The Mayor nodded and one of his body guards pulled out a large envelope from an inside sleeve from his jacket.

Sheik quickly snapped several photos of the transaction.

The French man opened it up and looked counted the money. _"Very good, everything seems to be here. Tell your boss he will have control of the facilities whenever he requires it." _He spoke now to the woman.

"_Hopefully this will be enough to connect the Senator to Majora."_ Sheik thought to himself.

He watched as the French man got in his car with his body guards and drove off. Senator Gerudo smiled and looked at the woman. _"Well, looks like everything went smoothly…looks like you've done your job."_

The woman didn't move, but after a few seconds she turned and wordless walked towards the driver side door.

Sheik sighed and stowed his binoculars away. He watched as the Senator started to get into his car, and Sheik slowly stood up, failing to realize that his jacket had gotten caught on the criss-cross metal floor of the walkway. With a load grunt, he was pulled back down; his knees hitting the metal, causing a loud 'clang' to reverberate through the area.

"_Oh fuck."_ Sheik thought to himself.

With lightning speed, the woman pulled out her gun and began shooting at the direction of the noise. Sheik ran across the walkway and slid down the ladder b, running across from the woman; giving her a near perfect view of his face before he jumped out of the way and behind a large metal crate. He pulled out his gun and checked the magazine before he threw his hand around the corner and started to blind fire.

When the firing stopped on the enemies end, Sheik tentatively peeked around the corner; moving his head back just in time to dodge a series of well-aimed shots.

"_Damn, she's good!" _

The firing continued and Sheik hurriedly looked around for some form of escape. He turned to his left to see a small ladder going up to the top of the crate that was next to him. Above the crate was a long metal chain with a hook on the end. He quickly looked it over and, seeing that it was connected to a pulley system, quickly jumped to the ladder and climbed to the top. A bullet whizzed past his ear and Shiek grunted as he jumped for the chain and swung himself around a stack of crates; shielding himself momentarily from getting shot at. He let go of the chain and rolled to his feet; his gun aiming in the direction of where he expected the woman to come from.

When no one came, he tore his gun away and ran towards his truck. He cursed himself for being so clumsy and leaving being the recording chip; but he couldn't risk getting captured. Getting in his truck, Sheik slammed the door just in time to see his left door-side mirror get blown off.

"_Damn, she sure doesn't give up!"_

Sheik adjusted his rear view mirror to get a better view of her; hoping to get a good look at her face. Sheik wasted no time in punching the gas pedal and his tires screeched as he drove away from the pier, but not before he caught a perfect view of her face.

Sheik's heart began to race as his mind spun in confusion. He had seen those steel blue eyes somewhere before…

* * *

_**(A.N.) Well? What did you think? So Sheik got his proof for connecting Senator Gerudo with the death of Mr. Harkinian…but who's the mysterious woman? And how does Sheik remember her?**_

_**If you know, or if you think you know, about something I haven't revealed then please don't say anything in the review. I don't want to spoil anything for others :P**_

_**Review Please XD**_

_Demonzmagic_


	17. Winter Solstice

**(A.N.) Glad everyone liked the new twist! The next two chapters will be focusing more on Midna and Saria, and their relationships with Colin and Mido. Because, really, I haven't gone too in-depth with their characters and I'd like to.**

**Next, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! Whether you just started reading it, or have been reading it since the beginning, thanks so much! This story has finally reached over 100 reviews! Wow, I feel so accomplished :P.**

_**Sesamespeed**_**– I'll do my best to write more smut. I suppose you're right since it doesn't really seem like an M rated fic, but really it's because of the lemon scene. I will be writing in more later so that's another reason why it's 'M', plus I'll get a bit more in depth with action. Thanks for reviewing, and following and favorite-ing and everything else, haha!**

_**TheMysteriousDude**_** – Hmm, ok, sorry you thought it was confusing; but I'm glad you still liked it!**

_**Link234521**_** – Haha, yeah, I figured you'd like this chapter. There'll be more action later, so you can look forward to that ;).**

_**Diabowserker**_**– I did consider changing the name, but I will be getting back to the school year with other characters an such; plus this is just a new story plot, more will come later and I'll get back to a normal life for these guys so I figured I'd just keep the name. Who knows, I may think of a better name in the future ;). Glad you found it intense, because that's what I was going for :).**

_**Winged Sapphire Wolf**_** – Haha, yeah I figured most readers wouldn't have expected the turn of events in this story. I'm really glad you liked it! **

_**Trideity**_**– Nope, but that's a really good guess ;). I'd give you a hint, but that would probably be a dead giveaway, lol.**

_**NCDoubleChow**_** – Thanks! Glad you find this fic appealing, lol. Happy to hear that my lemon and action writing is good, because this is all still relatively new to me, haha. Yes, we'll be getting to Link's past soon, and you're review made me think that I should write a chapter or two about MidnaxColin and SariaxMido (this chapter's for M/C). But I won't be doing a Nabooru and Ganon paring; mostly because I don't think Nabooru would ever willingly get together with Ganon, and plus I've writing Nabooru as a faculty member and Ganon as a student so…yeah that wouldn't be quite right to me, lol.**

**Big thanks to everyone else that reviewed, and a HUGE thanks to Shinigami-Zelda-sama for beta reading this story!**

**Disclaimer – still here, not owning The Legend of Zelda :'(**

* * *

**_The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora_  
**

**_Chapter 17 - Winter Solstice _**

**[Midna]**

Laying down on her bed, Midna stared up at her ceiling. She had just gotten back from Zelda's house, as she had stayed the night. She sighed and looked out of her window; this world was so fucked up. How was it that bad things always happened to good people? The entire community was devastated when Mr. Harkinian was shot, and Midna was having an incredibly tough time dealing with everything. On one hand, she wanted to do everything she could to make her best friend feel better. And on the other, she was finding it hard to make herself cheerful. How do you cope with losing someone you've known almost your whole life thus far? Not only that, but Mr. Harkinian was basically like a second father to her.

She would have preferred to stay with Zelda longer, but she had to go out of town with Impa to take care of some family matters. Her thoughts began to wander, and they soon fell on Link. She allowed a small smile to spread across her face; he had been a great guy to her. He gave her space when she wanted it, insisted that she took some time to herself, and that he would be here if she needed him. Of course, she wasn't going to have any of that, and pleaded for him to stay with her, which eventually forced him to most of his clothes and move into one of the guest rooms. She was a little surprised that his parents allowed him to move out, but it was only for a little while so that's probably why they agreed.

Her thoughts drifted again and soon stopped on Colin. He had been the friend she needed after everything with Zant, and at first she had distanced herself from him, only talking or hanging out with him when she had to. Eventually, they started to hang out on their own, and then things progressively started to get more complicated. They hadn't exactly told each other their feelings, but it was pretty obvious; she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him yet. The fear of getting her heart broken again was too great, so she kept putting it off. She knew Colin wouldn't intentionally hurt her; after all, he was a really nice guy – he had never asked her to do something that she didn't want to, he never raised her voice at her, and was almost always a gentleman around her… when he wasn't being a sarcastic, annoying idiot. But at least he was nice, unlike all the snobs at school.

Deciding to give him a call, Midna reached for her phone on the bedside table and went to Colin's name in her contacts list. But before she could issue the call command, an incoming call suddenly came in. She furrowed her eyebrows as a number that she did not recognize popped up on the screen.

Answering it, she tentatively put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Midna?"_

_Oh no_. She recognized that deep male voice, even if she didn't want to.

"…Yes? Who's this?" she asked in a calm tone.

"_It's Zant; please, don't hang up! I just want to talk!" _He sounded pretty desperate.

Midna snorted and her heart rate suddenly increased as she sat up. "Oh, you've got some nerve calling me after what's happened this year, Zant!"

"_Please, Midna, I just want you to listen! You don't have to say anything! I promise it won't take long!" _

_What's with him all of a sudden?_ He was sounding more and more like how he used to. Before he met Ganon.

"Why should I?!" Midna huffed. "Do you know Zelda still cries over what happened that night?!" she spat angrily.

"_Midna, I never intended for any of that to happen. I had no idea what Ganon was about to do, honest! Why do you think I called the cops?!" _he argued back.

He had a good point, but Midna wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"How the hell should I know!?" she fumed. "I have no idea what goes on in your head anymore!"

She heard him sigh. _"Listen, Midna, I know I said this already, but I can't say it enough – _I'm sorry!_ I know I don't deserve your forgiveness; I just wanted you to know how I felt, and I hope that one day, maybe we can be friends…"_

Midna blinked twice and frowned slightly. For once, she had no idea what to do…it had been a long time since she had seen this side to Zant. But with what had been going on with Zelda, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to make peace with Zant. Not that she was considering it . . . okay, maybe she was...just a little bit.

"I…I—"

Before she could finish her sentence, a light knock made her turn towards her door, where she saw Colin smiling back at her.

Midna smiled and motioned for him to come in before turning her attention back to her conversation with Zant. "I'm sorry," she said, her face becoming serious. "I have to go." She hung up and looked at Colin.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked him casually. On the inside, Midna was actually really happy to see Colin, but she didn't really show that on the outside.

"What, can't I come to see you just because I want to?" Colin replied while flashing a smile at her.

Midna found herself smiling as he sat beside her on the bed. "You ok?" he asked her, displaying a more concerned look.

Midna stared deep into his hazel brown eyes before turning her gaze down at her sheets.

Colin sighed. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question…"

"N-No!" Midna suddenly said. She reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I…" She paused. What should she say? That she was okay? That everything was alright? Because that would be a big fat lie.

She sighed and looked back at him. "I'm not sure how I feel….I think I'm still in shock, to be honest…"

Colin frowned and looked down into his lap. He shook his head and then looked back at Midna. "Hey, let's get out of here," he said, giving her a wide smile.

Midna chuckled. "And go where? There's nothing to do."

Colin stood up and extended his hand out to her. "Well, we just have to know where to go, and I know just the place to go."

Midna sighed. "I don't know, Colin, I'm not sure I'm up to going outside right now. You know?"

Colin lowered his body to her face and she found herself blushing as she backed her head slightly from him. "How about this: Let's go out, and if you don't like where I take you after ten minutes, then I'll bring you right back. Sound good?"

Midna bit her lip and looked away from him. _"I guess it would nice to get out of the house for something else other than seeing Zelda…" _She looked back at Colin, smiled and nodded. "Alright. Deal."

Colin smiled and raised his body back up as Midna took his hand. He helped her off the bed and Midna grabbed her jacket as they left her house.

**[Colin]**

Parking in an underground public garage, Colin shut off his car and got out, followed closely by Midna. Everything was wrong; this shouldn't have happened at all, but he couldn't keep dwelling on the past. All that mattered now was making sure Midna was alright . . . and Link and Zelda, of course. Winter break would be over soon, and school would be starting up, so this was his only chance before they would be busy again.

"So, where are you taking me?" Midna asked.

Colin smiled and took her hand. "You'll see, come on," he said, leading the way out of the parking garage and out into the street.

Minda didn't reply, but he didn't really expect her to. The streets were crowed and still covered in Christmas decorations. He was glad they hadn't been taken down yet, or else his plan wouldn't have been that good. Midna may have been quiet and cold on the outside, but she was just like any other girl on the inside.

A block down and a right turn later, they found themselves standing before Hyrule Square.

"Oh, wow…" Midna breathed.

Large wreaths covered the many tall street lights and the many buildings were still decorated with bright lights. The streets were still crowed, but it was still hard to miss the enormous Christmas tree that sat in front of a particular building that stuck out among the others. Stone steps sat on either side in front the tree and they fed into a single set of steps that led down to a large square covered in ice.

"It's so pretty," Midna said as she took a step closer to the tree. "I haven't been here in so long, especially after—" She suddenly stopped and looked down.

Colin frowned. He had hoped she wouldn't think about that, but really that was hard to wish for.

Midna suddenly turned and gave Colin one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen. "Thanks for bringing me here Colin."

She walked up to him, with her hands behind her back, stood up on her feet and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Colin's mouth opened slightly, and as Midna lowered herself he found himself touching the spot where she kissed him. Midna's bright green eyes bore into him and . . . Was she . . . was she blushing?

His face suddenly felt hot and his heart began to slowly pick up its pace. A soft, warm hand suddenly slid into his and he looked down to see Midna's hand grasping his. He looked back at her face see her smiling warmly at him.

"Come on, let's walk around for a while." she said to him.

"O-Okay…" Colin replied as she suddenly took the lead in what was supposed to be his plan to make her feel better.

Midna's sudden change in attitude had initially caught him off guard, but he soon welcomed the cheerful side that she was now displaying. They went into several stores, trying on various clothing items—mainly Midna— and took in all the breath-taking sights Hyrule Square had to offer. A buzzing sound and a vibrating feeling brought Colin's attention to his right-side pocket.

"Hey, let's go in here. I need to check out a few things," Midna said as she pulled him towards the store. He swallowed hard as he caught a glimpse of the entrance. He didn't even have to see the large name plastered above the entrance, although it was hard not to, to decide whether or not he should follow her.

"W-What?! I can't go in there with you!" Colin stammered as he jerked his hand out of Midna's.

She turned around and frowned at him. "Why not?" she asked her in usual, assertive, voice.

Colin hesitantly took a step back from her. "Are you kidding me? I can't go inside Victoria's Secret! Everyone will think I'm a pervert!" he cried out, doing his best not to attract too much attention. "Y-You go on ahead, I'll wait out here," he finished as he pulled out his phone.

Midna took a step towards him, which usually meant they she was about to put her foot down and show him her scary side. But what actually happened caught him off guard once more.

Her shoulders dropped and her lips curled into something akin to a pout. "Ahh~ come on Colin, pleeeeease~?" she asked, taking another step closer to him.

Colin gritted his teeth and took another hesitant step back. His body froze when he saw her face.

"_W-What's going on?!"_ he thought to himself. Midna never begged for anything. Seeing her like this, with her face like that, made only one word pop into his head – cute. His eyes shifted from Midna back to the store entrance. He groaned internally; how was he supposed to go into this incredibly embarrassing store with Midna? Would he be able to keep his cool, or would he faint from watching her pick out bras and . . . and . . .

Colin blinked twice as he suddenly felt light-headed. He shook his head and pushed his fears and anxiety down.

"O-Okay," he caved, instantly regretting his decision as Midna smiled brightly at him.

"Awesome!" she replied as she turned on her heels and headed back towards the store.

He really didn't want to go inside, but Midna looked really happy; and after all, that was the whole reason why he took her out. "I-I'm just going to make a quick phone call!" He shouted to her.

Midna waved a hand in the air, signifying that she had heard him. Sighing, Colin took one more look at the store before viewing the missed call on his phone; it was from Link. Pressing Link's name, his phone dialed the number and Colin put the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Colin, what's up man?"_ Link answered.

He sounded like he was in a pretty good mood, which Colin was thankful for.

"I'm alright man. How've you been?"

There was a pause before Link answered. _"Okay. I've been going back and forth between Zelda's house and my own. I'm honestly surprised that my parents are letting stay over there. Although I think I'm more surprised that Impa is cool with all this."_ He replied, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah." Colin replied. "But considering everything, I think they understand that it's not good for Zelda to be alone right now. I think Midna just stayed over there the other day, didn't she?"

"_Yeah, she did. I had gone home so I told her she should invite a friend over, of course I knew she would…I just thought I'd suggest it to her, you know?"_

"For sure. So what'd you call me for? Not that I don't mind talking to my bro!" Colin laughed.

"_Well, Zelda's out of town for a few days with Impa. I think they've got some business to take care of, I don't know, she didn't really tell me too much about it. Anyways, I guess Mido's busy too, so I thought maybe you me Saria and Midna could all hang out today."_

Colin breathed a sigh of relief. "Dude, you're a life saver. You've got no idea what kinda situation I'm in right now…"

He heard Link chuckle. _"Oh yeah? Let me guess….Midna's taken you out somewhere that's making you feel uncomfortable, like say…an all-girls clothing store?"_

Colin's eye twitched. _"H-How did he guess that?!" _He cleared his throat. "…something like that, yeah."

Link laughed a little harder. _"Zelda does that all the time. It was really awkward in the beginning, but after a while you get used it."_

"Yeah, but Midna and Zelda have two very different personalities…" Colin grumbled.

"Yeah, Midna scares me." Link replied.

"She can be pretty scary, and speaking of scary I'd better not keep her waiting any longer. I'll call you once we get back to Midna's and then we can figure something out for all of us to do."

"_Sounds good man, later!" _Link replied before he hung up.

Colin sighed and stowed his phone back into his pocket before swallowing hard and slowly making his way into Victoria Secret.

Upon entering the clothing store, Colin was beyond embarrassed; receiving the looks of several young and older women as they either glared at him, or giggled at his embarrassment. He finally caught a glimpse of Midna as she walked into a closed off room. _"Probably the changing rooms."_ He thought to himself as he took a seat beside the room.

"Colin!" Someone whispered to him.

He turned his head to see Midna sticking her head out of a dressing room stall.

"Hey, so did you find what you were looking for?" He asked her, trying hard not to picture what she looked like behind the cover of the wall.

She smiled at him. "Yup! Ready to go?"

Colin burst with joy inside. "Yes!" He replied

Midna chuckled. "Alright, let me just change. Then we can pay for these clothes and go home. Hey, maybe we can grab some lunch?"

Colin nodded. "Sure."

**[Midna]**

She quickly changed and walked out of the dressing room with her selected clothing items, a few bras and underwear and a few two-piece bikini's, and walked out to see Colin already up and ready to leave. She grinned and laughed internally, he must be feeling so uncomfortable right now. Actually, he looked kind of cute, standing there, flushed with embarrassment at the sight of the undergarments she was holding in her hands.

"Will this be all for you?" The cashier asked her.

She was a tall, young, blonde haired girl that seemed a bit too happy for Midna's taste.

"Yes." Midna replied simply.

She noticed Colin's eyes shifting to each item as the cashier scanned them, and when he glanced at her his face turned red. Again Midna felt the urge to laugh.

The cashier glanced from Midna to Colin. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked Midna with a smile as she swiped her credit card.

"I-I'm…umm…well, I—"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Midna answered as she grabbed Colin's arm.

Colin looked at Midna a little oddly, and a trace of shock passed across his face, but he turned back to the cashier and smiled, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"Aww." The cashier replied as she handed Midna her bag of newly purchased cloths. "You two look so cute together! Well, have a nice day!"

"Thanks, bye." Midna replied, pulling Colin along.

"B-Bye!" Colin replied.

"Hey Midna?" Colin asked as he pulled out of the underground parking garage.

"Mmm?" She replied, glancing out the window.

"…Can I ask you a question?"

Midna sighed and looked over at him. "You're wondering why I told that girl you were my boyfriend, right?"

Colin gave her a guilty smile. "Well…yeah…" He replied with a light chuckle.

"Well if we're not dating, then what are we?" Midna asked him.

Colin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Midna sighed internally. He obviously didn't get what she had meant. "I mean, we're not friends, and what I mean by that is we hold hand and do things that friends probably wouldn't do, like kiss for instance."

Colin blinked twice but he didn't reply.

"And besides, everyone already thinks that we're dating." She finished.

"Nothing's really been made official though…" Colin replied. He sounded a little disappointed.

"Well…maybe it's time to change that." Midna replied. She hadn't expected herself to say that, and it made her blush a little.

Colin's eyes grew wide and he turned to Midna. "Wait…what?! Really!"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Midna yelled as Colin swerved towards the curb a little.

"S-Sorry." He replied. "But do you really mean that?" He asked in a more serious tone.

Midna folded her arms and looked out the window. "Yeah, I mean unless you don't want to…"

She bit her lip and felt her heart begin to race. What was this feeling? She had no problem being with him, but to make it official…was she afraid? Or was it something else?

"Of course I do!" Colin replied without hesitation.

She turned back to him and took one of his hands. "Good answer." She replied, favoring him a smile.

They returned to her house and ordered take-out for lunch. Colin said Link and Saria wanted to hang out, so she made sure to order enough for four as her parents were out for the day.

"Wow, so this is your place huh?" Link asked as he and Saria stepped inside.

"It's really nice!" Saria said.

"Thanks, and you guys can keep your shoes on." Midna replied to them.

"Sup bro!" Colin said to Link. They walked further into the house and Midna turned to Saria.

"So Saria, how've you been? You know we don't really hang out like this too often, do we?"

Saria chuckled. "No, you're right, we don't. But I'm glad we could all hang out, I just with Zelda could be here."

They both looked a little down at the mention of Zelda, but Midna quickly bounced back. "Well, we can hang out with her once she's free. I'm sure she's alright. Anyway I'm sure Link's been talking to her a lot."

Saria nodded. "Yeah, I never thought he could be such a gentleman, but I think they're really good for each other."

They both made it to the kitchen by now, and Midna glanced over to see Colin and Link sitting on the couch with the TV on some sports channel.

"So how are you and Colin?" Saria suddenly asked her.

"We're good." Midna replied. "We went to Hyrule Square for a few hours, and that's when he mentioned that Link had called."

"Wow, Hyrule Square is so much fun! They have all the best stores!" Saria replied with an all too familiar glint in her eyes.

Midna laughed at her sudden excitement.

"Hey, we should go and see Gangster Squad tonight!" Colin shouted to them.

Saria frowned. "Why do we have to a guy movie?I bet there's a lot of action in it."

"Yeah, but Ryan Gosling's in it. Isn't he like your number one celebrity crush or something?" Link replied, smirking at Saria.

"W-What? N-No! I mean, he _is_ hot—"

"Just wait until Mido hears that he lost to Ryan Gosling." Colin teased.

"Oh shut up Colin! I bet you just want to see it because Emma Stone is in it!" Saria yelled back.

Colin stopped laughing and then quickly turned to the TV as his face began to turn red.

Midna just shook her head and laughed. "Let's go see it. We can talk about how hot Ryan Gosling is." She joked to Saria.

**[Colin]**

"That was such an awesome movie!" Colin said gleefully as he stepped into Midna's house.

She rolled her eyes. "Because Emma Stone was in it, or because of the actual movie?"

Colin snorted. "Please, Emma Stone is really hot, but I was more interested in the action, plus it was a lot bloodier than I had expected."

Midna hummed in response as she hung her coat up in the closet. She groaned, "Ugh, I'm beat. I'm gonna change."

"Alright, I'll be in the basement watching TV." Colin replied as he casually strolled down the carpeted stairs.

Scrolling through the channels, Colin finally settled on ESPN where a very entertaining NBA game was going on. He became so engrossed in the game that he failed to notice Midna silently slip down the stairs and over to him.

"Come on…" Colin muttered at the TV as he sat on the edge of the couch. "Come on…take a shot!" He yelled.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Colin jumped and then turned to his left to see Midna smirking at him. His jaw dropped as he took in the stunning figure before him. There, standing beside him, was Midna, who was wearing only a pair of shorts and a tight tank top; not something he was used to seeing at all.

He swallowed hard. "M-Midna! What are you wearing?!"

She frowned and sat next to him, a sad look played on her face. Was she just messing with him, or was she truly disappointed at his reaction?

"What, you don't like it?" She replied. A small grin edged at her lips and he knew instantly that she was only playing around with him; but still, it was hard not to blush.

"N-No! That's not it at all! I-I'm just not used to seeing you like this." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

Midna smiled playfully at him and then turned to the TV. "So what are you watching?"

"B-Bulls vs Heat." Colin replied as turned his gaze back to the TV.

They eventually changed the channel until they settled on another one, which was airing The Dark Knight.

Although he loved Batman, Colin couldn't help but steal glances towards Midna. It wasn't that hard, since she was practically resting against him, but he still tried his best to remain unnoticed. Something was different, he couldn't exactly place it, but he knew their relationship had just taken a step forward. Another glance and his eyes fell on her lips; they looked so soft…

"How long are you going to keep looking at me before you decide to kiss me?" Midna suddenly asked, her eyes still looking at the TV.

"I…erm…what?" Colin replied in bemusement.

Midna sighed and then turned to face him. Colin suddenly felt his face flush as she inched her face closer and closer to his. "Right now, you want to kiss me don't you?"

Colin swallowed. "I-well…yeah…" He breathed, unable to lie to her.

She leaned in further until he could feel her hot breath on his lips. "Then what are you waiting for?" She replied with a sly smile.

Before he had a chance to reply, Midna's lips covered his and he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist. Right now, he was one of the happiest guys on earth.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well I hope this gave you a good idea of Midna and Colin's relationship. The next one will be about Saria and Mido and from here on out I'll be progressing everyone's relationships more, well besides Link's and Zelda's since they are the main characters. **

**A side note to pairings, what you guys thinks about Sheik and Malon? Let me know your thoughts in the review; speaking of which, please read and review! Many thanks in advance! XD**

**- Demonzmagic**


	18. Time to Heal

**(A.N.) I am truly sorry for keeping everyone waiting this long. Really, it's not like me at all. I've been pretty busy lately and honestly I lost the drive to write this fic over the past couple months. Don't worry, this - and all my stories - are constantly on my mind and I try very hard to force myself to sit down and just write (though, i've found that I don't normally get the greatest idea's and/or thoughts when I do that, which is why I like to write when I get inspired).**

**This chapter doesn't really have a lot going on, mainly it's just the gang trying to get back to their old ways. Also Sheik is now struggling with teh fact that he might know who that mysterious woman was when he was at the docks. Again, not a lot happens but it's a good set up for the developing plot.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed (**_**TheMysteriousDude**_**, **_**burning book**_**, **_**khheroxasoray**_**, **_**Link 235421**_**, and **_**Nornichica**_**)! I greatly appreciate it XD.**

**Well, no one really seemed interested in a SariaxMido chapter, or for the last chapter for that matter; so I'm just going to get back to the nity-grity drama that's been going on lately in this fic. I'll still be putting some Saria/Mido later on (perhaps not in this chapter, but certainly later on), but it won't be a full chapter like the last one was.**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora**_

_**Ch.18 – ****Time to Heal**_

**[Link]**

He casually made his way up the cobbled steps of Zelda's house, parking his car in the spot he almost always did on the u-shaped driveway. He knocked three times and took a step back. A few seconds later a woman that he had never seen before opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Ahh!" The woman exclaimed. "You must be Link! Please, come in!" She motioned for Link to come inside as she took a step out of the way. She had a very heavy Spanish accent.

He blinked twice, slightly caught off guard by the new face, but smiled and entered the foyer. "Thank you…erm…"

"Maria." The lady said with a kind smile.

Link nodded. "Maria, it's nice to meet you. Would you happen to know where Zelda is?" Link asked.

Maria's face turned a bit gloomy before she replied. "I believe Miss Harkinian is upstairs. She was very tired from the long trip that she and Miss Impa had just taken."

"Yeah, she told me…" Link replied. He looked back at Maria. "Would it be alright if I went up to see her?"

Maria smiled warmly. "Mr. Link, you can do whatever you like." When Link made a questioning face she chuckled softly. "Miss Zelda and Miss Impa have informed me of your relationship. Go to her, I am sure she would love to see you."

"Thank you." Link said seriously. He slowly walked up the large staircase and onto the second floor, where Zelda's room was located.

"Zelda?" Link asked tentatively as he peered into her bedroom. The door was slightly ajar but the lights were all off. Glancing around the dark room, Link's eyes fell upon a long, vertical clump of sheets; at the top of which a mess of golden tresses burst forth.

"Zelda…" Link realized as a smile crept across his face.

He slowly strode over to her sleeping form and gently sat down beside her. He watched now as the sheets that covered her body moved up and down in a gentle, rhythmic pattern. Her face was calm, peaceful even, yet no smile had covered her face.

Link smiled warily at the sight of her before he stood up and walked back towards her bedroom door. Closing it gently, Link returned to her bed and carefully crawled in beside her, trying his best not to wake her up. He wanted to hold her, to grab her and pull her close to him. He wanted to feel her skin touch his, to feel her golden hair as he ran his fingers through them; but he was fearful of waking her up. So instead, he decided to merely lay by her side. Folding his arms up and under his head, Link sat in silence for what seemed like a very long time, until finally his eyes slid shut and sleep overtook him.

**[Zelda]**

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that she noticed was that she wasn't alone. She noticed the arm that was drooped over her waist and the warmth of body heat behind her. Zelda blinked a few times and groaned as she lifted her hear up and over to see who had been spooning her. Of course, the first person that popped into her head was Link, but one could never be too sure about anything.

Zelda sighed in relief and contentment as she caught sight of Link's face nuzzled deep within her hair. She smiled and slowly turned her body around to face him, slightly surprised that he still did not wake up.

"_He must have been very tired…"_

Zelda stared at his calm face for a few more seconds before she gently leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. She broke off, paused, and then kissed him once more before she buried her head under his chin.

Links' body suddenly began to shift, and then a soft, deep throated groan escaped his lips; which sent shivers through Zelda's body.

"Mmmm….I must've fallen asleep…" Link groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Zelda remained where she was. "You must have been tired." She replied in a soft and slightly throaty whisper.

Link chuckled and pushed a few strands of her hair back and around her left ear. "You were asleep when I got here. You looked so peaceful I…I didn't want to wake you up." He admitted.

Zelda shook her head weakly. "It's fine. Impa and I got back pretty late, and I was so tired that I just passed out." She replied. Zelda shifted her legs a bit to get more comfortable.

Link frowned slightly as he continued to trail his left hand across her forehead. "How is everything?"

Zelda licked her lips and hesitated for a moment before she sighed and sat up with him. "Complicated..." She said while wearing a confused look; as if she was searching for another way to explain what all was going on inside her head.

Link merely nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I've never had to sign and fill out so many forms in my entire life." She looked away from Link and out her window. "My father he…he invested in so much, I never knew." She laughed weakly. "He never really told me much about his business life. Only when I had asked him about politics and what it was like to be the mayor of such a large city. But now I see…" She looked back at Link, his face turning sadder by the minute. "My father gave a lot to this city, but he was still able to leave me so much." She took in a deep breath and let it go. "I just don't know what to do with it all."

Link remained silent for a few minutes, and his hand gently moved down her face and stopped at her arm where he began to rub gentle circle's with his thump in a soothing fachion. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know. Ok?" He said with a smile.

Zelda smiled back and nodded before embracing him. "Okay…"

"Link?" She whispered suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, Zelda."

"Man, I can't _wait_ for spring break!" Midna shouted happily as she sat down to eat her lunch.

"Anything fun or exciting planned?" Link asked

Midna looked up at Link as she started to un-wrap her sandwich. She glanced over at Colin for just a second before she turned back to Link. "Umm, I don't think so." She chuckled lightly before continuing. "I think I'm going to take this break easy and stay at home. What about you?"

Link glanced over at Zelda, much like Midna did to Colin. He shook his head lightly and twisted his lips into a half frown, half smile. "I'm not sure either. I'll probably just end up staying here too."

Zelda, who had been quietly eating her salad, abruptly put down her fork and looked up at her friends. "I think we should all go somewhere."

Everyone stared back at her, somewhat confused by her sudden request. Midna coughed lightly and smiled at her best friend. "You…want to go somewhere?" She asked, wondering if she had heard Zelda properly.

Zelda nodded. "My father had this beach house in Florida…" She trailed off, probably remembering some fond memories as a light smile spread on her face.

Link stopped eating and turned to face her properly. "Zel…are you sure you want to travel at a…a time like this?" He asked hesitantly. It's wasn't that he didn't want her to have fun, in fact that's exactly what he wanted. He just wasn't sure if this was the right time to suddenly decide to pack up and go on a trip to Florida for spring vacation.

Midna seemed to agree with Link's assessment. "Link's right, are you sure it's ok to plan this so suddenly?"

Zelda sighed and gave each of her friends a hard but caring look. "Look, I know you guys want what's best for me, a while I have to agree that this _is_ a rough time for me I'm not really sure how much longer I'll have the place to myself…"

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like I can really afford to pay for that house on top of the current one I'm living, _plus_ all the cars and everything _else_ my father owned." She replied, lowering her voice a bit. "I'm probably going to have to sell a lot of it, but at the very least I know I'll have the place for a few more months, so I thought it would be nice to spend some time there…you know? One last time?" She shifted her gaze from Link to her others friends with a hopeful look.

Link's heart fell slightly at this. He hadn't really thought about it like that. Zelda and her dad probably had tons of memories there and she only wanted to relive those before she had to sell it off.

Zelda smiled when she saw the look on Link's face and she gently took his hand into hers. "But I also want to spend time with you guys. I think it would be a lot of fun."

Link smiled warmly at her. "I think it would be a lot of fun too, Zel."

Colin shook his head and groaned slightly. "Could've told me sooner, now I need to hit the gym and work on this body!"

Midna snorted at this. "You have nobody to impress, trust me."

Colin sunk his head low and slowly continued to eat his lunch as everyone burst out into laughter.

**[Sheik]**

He sat on his leather couch reviewing all the footage he had gotten from the events of the meeting that took place at the docks nearly a week ago. He hadn't left his apartment, hadn't contacted his superiors, had hardly eaten or slept.

Sheik was more than glad to have found some solid evidence that tied Senator Gerudo to the murder of Mr. Harkinian, but he still needed the name of the man who actually pulled the trigger.

Sheik sighed as he sat back into his couch. These gun-for-hires proved harder to find then he had expected. With no name, photo or any other information to go off of, Sheik would be forced to find the name through the root of the problem; and that meant a possible confrontation with the Senator.

Sheik played back the video and watched it for what had to have been the one-hundredth time. Whenever he saw that woman with the blonde hair - _Sylvia_ - a chill traveled up his spine. He had _definitely_ seen her somewhere before, albeit a very long time ago. He had an inkling of who the woman was, but he sincerely hoped that he was wrong.

Sheik sighed and stood up. Walking over to a sliding door that lead out to his back porch, he opened it up and then pulled out a pack of Newport menthol shorts. Pulling a cigarette out, he lit it and then eyed the many folders that lay strewn across his coffee table.

Taking another drag, Sheik shook his head. There really was no point in delaying this. With what little had to go on, he couldn't start his own investigation. Besides, that could get him into some major trouble. He took another drag and then slowly began to return the papers back into their original folders. Folding up his laptop, Sheik stowed it away into his bag and then put his cigarette out. It was time to go back to base and inform General Carter what he had found. But first he'd go see how Link and Zelda were doing.

Sheik locked his apartment and threw his keys into his jacket pocket. He looked up at the clear, blue sky. It was nearing March now, and the weather would hopefully be getting better. Getting into his truck, he checked his watch.

It read, 3:15.

_"Link and Zelda should be home by now, I'll stop by and say hello."_

He pulled to a stop just beside the call station outside Zelda's house as the one further back had no one inside, seeing as it was the middle of the day. Sheik leaned out and gently pressed the buzzer and waited patiently for someone to answer.

Seconds later a lady answered the call,_ "Hello, who is it?"_

Sheik cleared his voice. "Sheik Saber, ma'am. I'm friends with Zelda and Link. I was hoping I would be able to see them, if they're in that is."

There the briefest of pauses before the lady replied. "Of course, come right on in." There was another buzzing sound and then the front gates opened, allowing Shiek to drive up the familiar U-shaped driveway.

"Sorry about the mess." Zelda said as she lead him inside her house. Tables were littered with piles of papers and documents and boxes besieged the floors and everything looked to be very unorganized. "Things have pretty hectic around here lately..." She paused breifly and her face nearly betrayed a look of sadness before she smiled brightly at him. "Everyone's in the basement, c'mon!" She said happily.

Sheik raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but grin at her sudden cheerfulness. "Everyone?" He echoed.

As he followed her down the stairs he could hear the sounds of a young girl crying and complaining about how some guy had cheated on her and another, fainter, sound of a ball bouncing back and forth against a paddle.

"Sheik!" Someone shouted as he stepped onto the carpeted floor. He turned his head to see Link and Colin playing ping-pong.

"What's up guys." He paused and then smirked. "Who's winning?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"Hey Sheik!" Someone else shouted. A girl this time, by the sound of the voice. Sheik looked over to see Malon waiving at him with a bright smiled on her face. He waved back and smiled back, feeling strangely odd and self-conscious for some reason.

Link must have caught on, because when he made his way closer to him he leaned in and whispered, "So, are you going to ask her out?"

Sheik jerked away from him slightly and frowned. "Are you kidding me? First of all, you know it would be way too dangerous for her to be involved with me and second -"

"Hold on." Link interrupted. "Why would it be too dangerous?"

Sheik looked taken aback, apparently caught off guard. "Erm...well...you know, because -" He suddenly took a step closer to Link, "- because I'm in the Special Forces right now..." He backed away and put on a casual look. "And besides, I don't like her like that."

Link rolled his eyes as he returned a lazy hit from Colin. "Riiiiight, sure you don't." He teased.

Sheik rolled his eyes. "I call winner." He said before removing his jacket and making his way over to the couch. Plopping himself down next to Zelda, Sheik stared at the TV before looking around him. "What are you guys watching?"

"Teen Mom." Midna replied. Her eyes never left the TV and a certain intensity sparkled in them.

"Hehe...right." Sheik scratched his head and turned to lean into Zelda. "Do you actually like watching this show?" He asked her; his tone taking a more serious turn.

Zelda shrugged. "It's alright. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a terrible show and I'd never watch it seriously -"

Midna shot her a glare at that statement and looked almost hurt, making Sheik chuckle.

"- but it can be entertaining sometimes."

"I used to watch it all the time, but after my dad's business took off I cut back on watching TV to help him out. Now we moved out here and I work at the Ordon Village Ranch, so I hardly get anytime. Plus school keeps me busy." Malon stated in a casual yet jovial tone of voice.

Sheik looked over to see Malon sitting diagonal to him on the circular couch. She was wearing a pair of tight-fitted, faded, jeans and a burgundy colored hoodie bearing the Hyrule High emblem. Her light red hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she was laying down with her back against the armrest with her knees up while her head was turned to the left so that she could see the TV properly. All in all she looked rather attractive.

Malon caught his gaze and then smiled at him. Her dazzling blue eyes sparkled back at him, causing a lump to form in back of his throat.

Sheik mentally shook his head and turned his gaze away from her._ "No, I will _not_ fall for her. Never mind the fact that it would be dangerous for her, but I just don't think I could lie to her about myself. Malon needs a guy whom she can have a normal relationship with; not some former Green Beret who now works for Government Intelligence as a field agent. Speaking of which, I almost let it slip to Link that I'm involved in something highly classified. I need to remember to keep my mouth shut when it comes to my actually job. Maybe I should find a better cover, so that they won't he, and everyone else, won't become suspicious."_

When Sheik made a strange face and then suddenly turned away from Malon, she gave him a quizzical look before returning her attention to Teen Mom. Midna and Zelda also seemed to have caught the odd interaction between the two and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Thankfully before anyone could ask what exactly had been going on, Link smashed the ping-pong ball and it bounced off the table before rolling to a stop beside Sheik.

"_Hell_ yeah! That's three games you've lost in a row man!" Link cried out, clearly ecstatic that he hadn't lost.

Link caught Sheik's attention and ushered him over with an eager wave of his hand. "You're up bud, ready to lose?" He said challengingly.

Sheik scoffed, picked up the ping-pong ball, stood up and walked over to the table. "Don't get too cocky man."

"Yeah, beating Colin three times in a row isn't really something to brag about." Midna commented. "He's not really that good."

"Ouch." Colin made a pout face as he took a seat next to Midna and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Way to kick a guy when he's down."

"Aww, don't worry babe. We still love you." Midna chuckled as she cupped Colin's face and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Sheik absently watched the scene go on before he turned around to see Link grinning at him.

"What?" Sheik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Link laughed and shook his head. "Nothing man, you ready?"

"Yeah..." Sheik replied, looking slightly annoyed. _"He needs to get it into his head that Malon and I will _not_ be dating."_

After a few friendly hits, Link's face suddenly turned serious. "Hey," he began in a whisper, "so have you found anything out yet about..." He glanced over at Zelda before returning his eyes to Sheik.

Sheik sighed. He knew this was bound to come up sooner or later. "Yeah," he replied, matching Link's tone. "Later." He mouthed.

Thankfully, Link read his lips and said no more as their game suddenly became very serious.

"I _still_ can't believe I lost to you!" Link said for what must have been the fourth time.

Sheik rolled his eyes. "It's _ok_ man. You couldn't have known that I was the reigning ping-pong champ in my station."

"No, but you could have told me that..." Link mumbled.

The group made more small talk before Midna and Colin stated that they had to go, leaving only Link, Zelda, Malon and himself in Zelda's basement.

Despite how hard he had tried to fight it, Sheik had a few very nice conversations with Malon. He found himself asking many questions about her past, though he answered only a few about his own when she asked. Thankfully, their conversations shifted to things like her high school life and his work life (which he answered by saying that he was somehow affiliated with the military and was on temporary leave at the moment).

He could have sworn that he almost saw a look of brief disappointment in Malon's eyes when he said that, but it vanished before his eyes could linger on it; thankfully Link and Zelda jumped in a few times so that neither would feel uncomfortable.

When Sheik looked at the clock, he nearly jumped off the couch. "Sorry guys I gotta run." He quickly stood up and threw on his jacket. "Work." He said simply when they all looked at him questioningly.

He bid his friends goodbye before making his way up the stairs and out the front door. Before Sheik could open his truck door, someone rushed out of the house and called his name.

"Sheik!"

He groaned inwardly as he recognized the voice.

He turned around and smiled as Malon slowed down. "Hey Malon, what's up?" He asked casually.

Malon stopped to catch her breath before meeting his gaze.

_"Fuck! Why does she have to have such beautiful eyes! Among other things..."_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

"I...well...umm...you see." Malon said awkwardly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

_"Oh no, this can't be good."_ Sheik thought to himself.

"Is...everything alright?" He asked in a cautious yet serious tone.

Malon smiled. "Yes, thank you." She replied, seeming to find her voice again. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get some lunch with me sometime...?"

Sheik sighed. He knew this was going to happen. _"Damn you Link. I'll be sure to give you hell for this."_

"J-just as friends of course! I mean, if that's ok..." She trailed off again and began to gently nibble on her lower lip, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

_"Gah! Why does she have to be so damn _cute_!" _Sighing to himself again, Sheik smiled to Malon and nodded, "Yeah, lunch would be great."

**[Zelda]**

"I hope Sheik isn't too mad at me." Link said with a sigh.

He was absently flipping through the channels now with Zelda snuggled up close to him.

"Why would he be mad at you?" Zelda asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because he told me that he doesn't want to get close to anyone." Link replied.

Zelda blinked a few times and then sat up properly. "What? Why?" She asked, clearly baffled.

"I don't know." Link said with a shrug. "Something about his work and how it would be too dangerous for her to be with him...it was a little strange actually. I mean, I'm sure there are tons of people that are enlisted in the Special Forces that are in relationships, right?"

Zelda didn't respond right away as thoughts began to buzz around in her head. "I guess...actually I don't really know how those things work -" She was cut off as an unexpected yawn came over her.

Link smiled at her. He probably found the face that she had made to be very cut, because he stared at her for a few seconds - with a very cute smile covering his face - before he leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.

Zelda relaxed into it and found herself leaning closer to him. She found the touch exciting as well as comforting, which was something that she desperately needed right now and something that she felt she would always need from Link.

She broke off and smile warmly at him before slowly getting off the couch. When Link gave her a confused look, she smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "I've got some work I need to take care of, and you need to start your homework. I won't let you fall behind because of me."

Link groaned and made a pouting face, which Zelda found to be rather adorable. He pulled her down and Zelda laughed as she fell onto his lap. "Link, stop!" Zelda cried out. She tried to sound authoritative and serious, but it was so hard to when Link was placing chaste kisses all over her face and neck.

She laughed and soon got over her fit before cupping his face and then giving him a very passionate kiss.

Link now seemed dazed once she broke off and Zelda found it much easier to stand up. Link licked his lips and then looked up at her. "So...homework huh?"

Zelda chuckled and then threw a couch pillow at him before making her way upstairs. She laughed inwardly and rolled her eyes as she walked through a corridor and into Impa's office. _"And all it took to get him to start working was a make-out session. Boys are so predictable."_

The smile on her face slowly vanished when she saw the stacks of papers and boxes around the room. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she began to look over several important documents that required her attention.

Her father's credit card bills, bank statement's, property that he owned outside the state, the cars he owned, and not to mention the very house that she was living in, were just a few of the things she had to look over.

It was still very hard for her to cope with all of this, and she knew that the best thing for her right now was be with herself. But that meant time away from Link, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. Maybe she could to him later about it and convince him that she needed to just take things slow for now. Goddess knows that she had every right to.

As she began to immerse herself in what was left of her father's life, she started to realize that she just needed time to heal.


	19. Happy birthday, Zelda!

**(A.N.) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

_**Draco the dragon**__** - **_**Wow, thank you so much for the praise! I really appreciate it :). I'm glad you like everything. And don't worry, I like it when people nit-pick because then I can fix my errors and become a better writer. To be perfectly honest with you, I had first two arcs of this story already planned out. The current arc is proving a bit more difficult than I had expected it to be, but I'm taking my time in order to get everything right. I recently came up with the next arc, but I'm not sure if I will continue it in this story or use it as the start of a sequel. Either way I'm happy with how things are progressing. **

_**onithorn**__** - **_**I was thinking about doing something along those lines, I won't say what exactly, but it will probably involve the whole city at the very least. Haha, don't worry, we'll see Sheik in more action later on. And we may even see Link getting in some hardcore action later too ;). Well, the General is his boss, so of course she will be a much higher rank than Sheik. But a promotion to Colonel isn't a far stretch. **

_**Hanyoualchemist1**_** - Sweet! I'm glad you like it! Yes, I totally agree with you. There will definitely be more SheikxMalon later on! **

_**winged sapphire wolf**_** - Yeah, Zelda's having a rough time right now, and things will start to pick up for both herself and for Link. **

_**Korinas29**_** - You're most welcome! Yes, she will be playing a major role and her involvement will grow soon.**

_**TheMysteriousDude**_** - Haha, I'm glad you liked that part. I thought it was funny too!**

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out. **

**It'll probably be awhile before the next chapter is put out too because I'm leaving for India on the 11th. I'll try and work on writing my stories while I'm there, but many times I won't have internet access so actually posting stories may be difficult. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fluff/suspense filled chapter!**

**Warning!: There is a very steamy ****Lemon**** in this chapter towards the end! If you choose to skip it, then be sure to read the small portion after the Lemon, it is very important!**

**Big thanks to RaphaelofTheDarkness for beta reading this for me!**

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora **_

_**Chapter 19 - Happy Birthday, Zelda! **_

**[Link]**

"Hey dad." Link greeted his father casually as he strode through the kitchen door.

His dad, who was currently sitting at the table reading the newspaper, put it down and looked up at him. "Hey there Link. How's Zelda doing?"

"She's doing good." Link replied while he opened the fridge door. He paused and then poked his head around the corner of the door. "Well, not _good_. But not bad...considering."

His dad nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean." He said, sounding sympathetic. "Lord knows, that girl's been through hell this year."

Link, who had turned his attention back to the inside of the fridge, suddenly grew still. Zelda _had_ been through hell this year. He grabbed a bottle of Simply Lemonade and closed the door. "I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." He told his dad.

"Oh?" His dad folded up the newspaper and took a sip from a mug that was resting a few inches from him. "What's the occasion?" He asked, placing the cup back down.

"It's her birthday. She's eighteen now." Link replied while pouring himself a glass and sitting down across from his dad.

"Listen Link, don't you think Zelda could use some space?" His dad asked.

Link paused and looked at his dad with an expression that read, 'Seriously?' "Uhhh...it's her _**birthday**_ dad..." Link said.

"Well, forget about tonight. But what about all those nights you've been spending at her house recently? Ever since her father was killed you've been over there. Maybe it would be good to give her some space."

Link laughed in disbelief. "You can't be serious right now."

His dad's face remained firm. "I am, son. You seem to be spending an awful lot of time with her - and I'm very happy that you've found a girl that you can be with; Especially a girl like her." He added quickly. "But sometimes space can be the best thing for people who are going through tough times."

Link merely raised a questioning eyebrow at his dad but gave no response as he took a sip from his glass cup of juice.

His dad sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that right now she's going through a rough time. It's not something that we can relate to. Maybe...maybe you should slow it down a bit, at least for now. You don't want to overcrowd her and run the risk of pushing her away. Let her deal with her family problems. She'll come to you when she needs you." He finished with a kind smile.

Link, however, didn't look very happy. "And what am I suppose to do exactly? Deal with _**my **_family problems?" He asked angrily.

"I never said, that son." His dad replied, remaining composed.

"Should I just go out and look for my parents? Well?! Is that what you want me to do?" Link said, raising his voice.

He pushed his chair out from under the table and dumped the rest of his juice in the sink before beginning to storm out of the kitchen, but stopped just outside the entrance. "And just so you know, Zelda asked me to stay with her. She asked _**me**_ to stay at _**her**_ house, dad! She _**needs**_ me, and you're telling me to stay _**away** _from her?"

"I never told you to stay away from her, Link. I only meant that maybe she could use some space. Aren't the two of you and all your friends going to Florida next week for spring break?"

Link paused for a moment. "Yeah, so what?"

"So maybe you and Zelda could just be on your own until then. I'm sure she's been busy with family matters."

Although that was true, for some reason Link didn't like the thought of leaving Zelda alone. He had noticed how she had been trying to act fine around him, but he knew she was hurting, and if there was anything Link could do to help he'd do it.

"It looks to me like you care very deeply for Zelda. You'd do anything to help out and make her feel better, wouldn't you?" His dad suddenly asked.

_"That had to be a coincidence." _Link thought to himself.

"Yeah." Link replied with a whisper.

His dad sighed and stood up. He walked over to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Listen, son. All I'm asking you is that if she ever asked you to give her some place, would you?"

"Of course!" Link replied with a scoff. "I wouldn't force my company on her like that dad. Especially during a time like this."

His smiled, looking somewhat relieved. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

There was a brief pause of silence before Link scratched the back of his neck in frustration. "I'd better get going." Link said with a sigh. "I'm heading down to the ranch to work for a few hours before dinner. I'll catch up with you later!" He yelled back as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey there girl, did you miss me?" Link asked Epona with a smile as he stroked her mane and rubbed her side.

Epona neighed and ruffled her head in response.

Link's mind took him back to his conversation with his dad. Did Zelda really need space? Maybe she just felt bad and didn't want to hurt his feeling by telling him. If that was true, then Link was doing a terrible job at being her boyfriend.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be here..."

Link turned around to see Malon standing a few feet from him with a steel bucket in her hands.

"I just wanted to stop by for a few hours before seeing Zelda. It's her birthday." He added.

"Oh, I see. Well tell her I said 'happy birthday' when you see her." Malon said with a small smile.

Link nodded. " I will."

There a brief pause of silence, broken only by the soft sound of Epona nickering.

"Well, since you're here do you mind giving me a hand?" Malon asked with a smile, raising up the steel bucket.

Link chuckled. "Sure."

**[Zelda]**

**[Flashback] **

_"Daddy!"_

_Mr. Harkinian turned around and a large smile grew on his face as he watched Zelda run up to him and jump into his arms._

_"Hey! How's my little girl?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Do you know what day it is today?" Zelda asked, smiling playfully. _

_Mr. Harkinian furrowed his eyebrows and looked up before replying, "I think it's Thursday, isn't it?"_

_Zelda made a pouty face and lightly hit his shoulder. "No daddy! It's my birthday!" She exclaimed excitedly. _

_Mr. Harkinian laughed. "That's right. Today my big girl turns eight!" He playfully spun Zelda around in a circle. She screamed and laughed along with him until he finally set her down and bent down on his knees. "You didn't think I'd forget my princess's birthday, did you?" He asked._

_Zelda giggled and shook her head. "No!" She replied. Zelda paused just then, looking slightly upset. _

_"What's wrong honey?" Her dad asked. _

_"Daddy, you've been pretty busy over the past few days. I really thought you forgot." She looked down with a minor sad expression on her face. _

_Mr. Harkinian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and gently placed his hand underneath her chin to raise it up. "Listen to me, no matter how busy daddy get's he will never forget your birthday. Understand?"_

_Zelda smiled. "Okay!"_

_Mr. Harkinian smiled brightly and stood up. Zelda slipped her hand into his and tugged on it gently. _

_"Yes, sweetie?" He asked her._

_"I love you daddy." _

_"I love you too."_

**[End of Flashback]**

Zelda stared at a picture of her father holding her eight-year-old self. The 8" x 12" frame rested on a shelf in a large mahogany bookshelf in her dads office that covered almost a fourth of the back wall. She pulled the picture off the shelf and small clouds of dust spread out into the air. She ran her fingers along the edges and sides of wooden frame and wiped the glass clean of dust.

_"Dad..."_

"Zelda?"

She turned around to see Impa standing at the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, stepping hesitantly through the doorway and walking closer to her.

"Yeah." Zelda whispered.

Impa placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at the photo. She smiled, "Oh my goodness, I remember when this photo was taken." She said with a gasp.

Zelda nodded and placed the photo back on the shelf. "It was on my eighth birthday."

"That's when he took you on your first horseback ride." Impa's eyes flashed as she recounted another memory. "Remember when you were six and you told him you wouldn't talk to him until he bought you a pony?" She laughed lightly.

Zelda smirked and looked at Impa. "No, I don't remember that. I can't believe I said something like that." She said with a small smile and a furrow of her eyebrows.

"And then on your eighth birthday he surprised you by taking you horseback riding." Impa finished.

Zelda chuckled. "I remember that."

"What do you have planned for today?" Impa asked.

Zelda sighed and walked towards her father's work desk. A stack of papers and an open box with files inside sat strewn on the wood. "I don't really feel like doing anything, but Link said he'd take me out to dinner..."

"If you don't want to go to dinner, then just him." Impa said. "I'm sure he'd understand."

Zelda shook her head. "He made a reservation. I mean, it's nothing fancy, but just the fact that he did was so sweet that I don't think I could make him cancel like that."

"Zelda, honey, it's your birthday. You can't go out if it won't make you happy." She folded her arms across her chest. "And besides, you know as well as I do that Link would cancel in a heartbeat if you asked him to."

Zelda looked over at Impa, her eyes glinting with hopefulness. "Do you really think he would?"

Impa smiled, took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "What do _you_ think?"

Zelda blinked but remained silent.

Impa placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you decide, make sure it's for you and not for him." Impa advised.

"Okay." Zelda whispered.

"Happy birthday sweetie." She said before walking out of the room. "I love you."

"I love you too, Impa." Zelda replied with a smile.

Zelda sighed and looked at the open box of files. _"What should I do?"_

**[Sheik] **

He absently fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt while he stood outside a local Panera Bread restaurant. Why was Sheik standing outside of a sandwich shop? Well, because he had agreed to eat lunch with a friend of a friend; Malon, to be more specific.

Sheik sighed to himself. He knew a set up when he saw one, but what really bothered him was that he was actually a little nervous to be around Malon alone, even if they were still in public. When had they ever talked to each other or even hung out? The trip they all took to Six Flags was probably the only time the two of them spent any time together, and they weren't even alone - thankfully.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a lilting feminine voice call his name. He turned around to see Malon walking down the block towards him. She waved at him and he waved back, causing her to smile widely.

This caused his stomach to do a somersault. Malon walked gracefully towards him in a pair of faded jean shorts and a bright green tube top. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she had a brown, leather bag over her shoulder. As hard as he tried, Sheik failed to steer his eyes away from Malon's long and shapely legs.

He mentally shook his head and turned away briefly. _"No."_ He told himself.

"Hey Sheik!" Malon said cheerfully as she walked up to him.

Sheik chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Malon." He paused, waiting for her to get closer to him. "You look nice." He commented with a smile.

Malon blushed. "Thanks!" She replied, closing her eyes and flashing him a cute smile.

Sheik found himself breathless and quickly turned on his feet and started towards the restaurant. "So, how about we get some food? I'm starving!"

* * *

_"Man, I don't know if I could do that again." _

Sheik was still thinking about lunch with Malon while making his way towards Hyrule Square; it was time to give his report to General Carter. He pushed his thoughts about Malon aside for now and entered a side door in a secluded alleyway. There was more than one way into the underground HSA base, and Sheik never used the same entrance twice in a row.

"General." Sheik said when he entered one of the briefing rooms and saw General Carter reading something from a file.

She looked over at him. "Hello, Major. I trust your mission went well?" She asked him while walking around the table and motioning for him to take a seat.

Sheik nodded and handed a small plastic box over to her before taking a seat. "It was definitely the Senator that had the Mayor killed."

The General nodded while she flipped through his report. "I thought as much." She replied.

"I couldn't get the name of the man he hired, but it shouldn't be too difficult to get the information out of him." Sheik commented.

General Carter shook her head. "I'm afraid that might be harder than we thought." She laid the file flat on the table and pulled out a photo of a blonde haired woman. "Do you know who this is?" She asked, pointing at the woman.

Sheik showed no visible emotions. "She chased me down at the docks. I thought she almost had me."

"I'm surprised she didn't." General Carter said. She flipped on one of the monitors and began to type on a mini keyboard. "This," She said while pulling up images and files on the screen, "is Sylvia. Better known in the criminal world as 'The Mistress of the Dark'."

A shiver ran through Sheik's spine. "I've heard about her. Does she work for the Senator?"

General Carter shook her head. "Someone much worse; Majora."

Sheik frowned. " I thought Sylvia was an assassin."

"You're not wrong there. From what we've gathered from our own intel and that of Interpol, Sylvia only leaves Majora's side for very important mission's, or when he needs her to kill someone." General Carter replied.

"So why didn't Majora just have her kill Mr. Harkinian? Why go through someone else?" Sheik asked, now confused.

"That's what we need to figure out. He's planning something, and we need to stop him before it's too late."

Sheik stood up at attention. "What do we do now?"

She tossed him a file. "We caught a lead on Pierre." She said as Sheik opened up the file and began to read.

There was a photograph of a dark haired man that looked to be in his late thirties. He had tanned skin and a horrid looking nose. Sheik flipped through the other photo's. "So who is this guy?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"His name is Benjamin Welty."

When she didn't continue, Sheik pressed on. "What do we know about him?"

"Up until a few days ago, nothing concrete."

"What did he do to get your attention?" Sheik asked.

"I'm glad you asked." General Carter replied with a small smile. She began to press buttons on the keyboard and Benjamin's file came up on the screen. She flipped through a few photos, until she stopped on one that caught his attention.

It was dark in the picture yet some light illuminated the area where Benjamin was standing; Sheik couldn't make out what was creating the dim light, but what was more interesting was what he was standing in front of; it was a shipping crate.

Sheik leaned forward in his chair and interlaced his hands together on the table. What exactly am I looking at, sir?" He asked curiously.

General Carter sighed and took a seat across from him. She cleared her throat and licked her lips, "In order to tell you that, Major, I first need to tell about a top secret mission that started three years ago."

Sheik blinked twice, perplexed by what she said. "...Okay."

"It's important that you pay attention, Major."

Sheik sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Yes, General."

She nodded approvingly. "Good." She turned back to the keyboard and began typing away. Benjamin Welty's file disappeared and an image of an old newspaper clipping popped up on the screen.

The headlines read, _"HCPD searches North Side Pier for drugs and weapons based on a tip, but comes up short."_

"Hey, I remember when that happened. It was during my Senior year at college." He looked at General Carter. "That was right around the time you came to me about joining the HSA."

"That's right." General Carter replied.

"What does that have to do with Benjamin Welty, or Pierre for that matter?"

"In 2010, at approximately 10:33 pm the HCPD received an anonymous tip that a shipment of drugs and weapons would be arriving within an hour. Naturally swat teams and police officers arrived at the specified location and waited, but nothing happened."

Sheik frowned. "Are you saying that the tipper was wrong?"

General Carter raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Wrong? Or was it a set up?"

"You're saying someone purposefully gave the HCPD a false tip? Why would someone do that?" Sheik questioned.

"Why indeed, Major." General Carter turned back to the screen and several pictures popped up on the screen of a shabby looking dock.

"Recognize this photo?" She asked him.

Sheik shook his head. "No, where is this?"

"It's the docks in Lower Gerudo Drive." She replied.

Sheik blinked twice. "I wasn't even aware there were docks down there."

"Neither were we, that is, until one of our cameras caught our friend, Mr. Welty, making his way down an alleyway that leads to Lower Gerudo Drive. We placed some more cameras around the area until we found the abandoned docks. Lower Gerudo Drive extends further down the city then we thought. We've been keeping tabs ever since, but no activity has happened in the area. Until now."

Sheik remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "Are you saying that this guy, Benjamin Welty, gave the HCPD a false tip about a shipment of illegal cargo?"

"Major, we don't know what Mr. Welty's full involvement is in all of this. That's why I need you to go and find him." She said.

"Yes sir." Sheik replied.

"Our last confirmed sighting of him was yesterday at approximately 8:49 p.m. where he was seen leaving this building." She pulled up another image showing Benjamin leaving a run-down and rusty looking building with large doors. "It's an old club run by Diego Javari. The establishment seems to be legit on paper, and police from the HCPD have yet to find anything illegal going on inside, however we have reason to believe that it's more of a front to help the Senator to transport illegal goods than what it's really being used for." She paused and walked around the table, closer to where Sheik was sitting. "We need someone to get inside and find Benjamin. I'm sending you. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sheik's eyes widened briefly. "Yes sir, you can count on me."

He stood up and prepare himself to leave, when General Carter stopped him. "Remember, Major, we need him alive."

Sheik nodded and then left the underground base.

**[Link]**

He left Ordon Ranch a few hours later. Checking his watch, Link figured he had about two hours before dinner. He quickly drove home and washed up before dressing casually in a pair of dark jeans and a cotton v-neck shirt that he got on sale at Ralph Lauren.

_"Zelda's expensive taste is starting to rub off on me."_ Link thought with a chuckle as he threw on a pair of high-top suede brown boots and left his house.

He glanced at his watch. _"I've got about an hour now."_ He said to himself. _"Still have time to pick up some flowers."_

Hurrying over to a local flower shop, Link picked a small bouquet of red roses and made his way over to Zelda's house.

When he pulled up around her driveway, he found her sitting on the front steps in a yellow summer dress that fanned out just above her knees and had spaghetti straps to hold the dress up.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Link asked as he stepped out of his car.

"It's a nice day today." Zelda commented.

She was right. The sun was just starting to come down, but the weather was cool and the small breeze that swept through felt great. Link took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of fresh air and the newly bloomed flowers that were planted on the edges of the driveway. "Yeah, it is." He agreed.

Zelda stood up as he walked over to her. "I wanted to sit outside and wait for you."

Link, who had hidden the bouquet of flowers behind his back before getting out of his Passat, made his way over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday." He whispered to her, keeping his forehead pressed gently against hers.

"Mmmm." Zelda hummed contentedly. "Thank you."

Link grinned and pulled out that were hidden behind him and handed them to her. "For you."

"Oh!" Zelda gasped. "Wow, Link. These are beautiful!" She took the bouquet from him and placed them close to her nose before taking in a deep breath and smiling as she exhaled.

"I'm glad you like them." Link said with a broad smile.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck lazily and kissed him deeply. "I love them, thank you so much Link."

He looked down at her dress. "Is this what you're wearing?"

Zelda blinked twice and took a step back before glancing down at what she was wearing. "Oh...I...well..." She said as she started to nibble at her lower lip.

"Oh no...what is it?" Link asked knowingly with a light chuckle.

"Well...it's just that..." She trailed off.

"You don't want to go out to dinner, do you?" Link asked with a smirk.

Zelda's eyes widened and then she furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Link shrugged. "Something my dad was telling me."

Zelda's scrunched her face in confusion. "What did your dad tell you?"

Link shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing. So, what would you like to do, birthday girl?"

Zelda chuckled. "Let's go inside for now."

He followed her inside, through the foyer and into the main dining room. Link spotted Maria as she was entered the dining room from the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Link." She greeted him with a kind smile.

Link chuckled and waved his hand. "Link's fine."

She nodded and smiled.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Impa standing behind him. "I know you had plans to take Zelda out for dinner, but maybe the two of you could eat here? I'm sure Maria could whip something up. She's an excellent cook." Impa turned her head to Maria and smiled.

Link looked slightly taken aback by the offer. "Sure! I mean, if it's no problem. I don't want to make you go through all the trouble." Link said.

Maria laughed lightly. "It's no trouble at all."

* * *

An hour later two candles were lit at one end of the dining table and delicious smelling food was placed before Link and Zelda. He had never smelt such good, home cooked food despite him loving his foster mother's cooking.

"Wow, this all looks so good!" Link exclaimed. He was sitting diagonal from Zelda.

Zelda nodded. "Yeah."

"I know it's not really the birthday you probably had in mind, but -"

"It's alright, Link." She said with a chuckle. "Really, I mean, as long as you're here with me I don't care what we do."

"Zelda..." He took her hand and kissed it softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Link."

**[Zelda]**

Maria took care of their plates once they were finished, despite Link's many protests, and the two silently slipped upstairs into Zelda's bedroom.

Link kissed her while he closed her bedroom door behind her.

Zelda moaned against him as he slowly and walked her to the bed. She stopped just before the foot of the bed and ran her hands from his neck down to his chest. "You never gave me a present you know." She said with a mischievous smile.

"I've got your present right here." He replied suggestively with a whisper, surprising Zelda.

**[Lemon starts here!]**

"Link." She gasped as he trailed a series of short kisses from her lips down to her neck and settled on a spot below her chin. She moaned again and angled her head so that he could kiss her more easily, and then she felt his fingers slip under the skirt of her dress. "Oh, Link..." She gasped as he ran his fingers along her inner thigh and then traced the lining of her underwear.

Her hands were now raking through his golden locks and her finger nails brushed gently over his scalp as Link continued to arouse her.

When Link finally slipped his hand through her thin, pink piece of clothing, she sighed and relaxed even more. Then, when Link's fingers rubbed against her entrance, a shiver ran through her and she gasped as his pointer finger slipped through her folds.

"Ah~" She gasped and moaned as Link's touch sent waves of pleasure through her body. It had been weeks since they had last done it, and Zelda was beginning to wonder why they had taken such a long break. Now, she felt as though she would explode if he didn't enter her that very minute.

"Link - Ahh~!" She gasped, considerably louder this time, as Link added his index finger inside her and began to thrust just a bit faster.

He stopped kissing her neck and brought his forehead up to touch hers. Zelda's breathing began more erratic by the minute and she suddenly grabbed his shirt and tugged on the bottom folds. Link smiled and pulled away to remove his shirt.

When his fingers left her, Zelda began to unzip his tight denim jeans and she slowly rubbed her hand over his boxers, feeling his hardening tool under her palm.

"Zelda~" Link moaned as he tossed his shirt on the ground and pulled the straps of her dress down; revealing a matching pink bra.

Zelda continued to rub and stroke Link's member over his boxers and he groaned as it began to push on the cloth. "Zelda~" He gasped before trailing a line of kisses from her neck lower and lower until he stopped at the valley of her breasts. While kissing and sucking gently on her tan skin, Link's hands roamed over her body, slowly making their way towards her upper back and stopping where her bra straps were. He undid the straps and pulled off her bra, tossing the piece of clothing aside. Zelda's nipples were hard now, and Link bent down to suck on them.

"Oh, Link!" She gasped as he started to nibble on her nubs. He sucked and gently bit around the area, causing Zelda to stop what she was doing and place her hands in Link's hair. She gently pushed his head closer to her breasts, wanting him more. _Needing_ him more.

By now, the room felt exceedingly hotter, and Zelda was so close to her bed now that she plopped down on it and pulled Link closer.

He obeyed and when Zelda began to pull his pants further down, he helped her to pull them off, along with his boxers. He stood before her with his erect member poking out only a few inches from her face.

She smile and grabbed a hold of his hard tool and slowly began to stroke it. Link moaned and tilted his head back as she slowly began to increase her pace. Licking her lips, Zelda swallowed and placed her lips on the tip of his member. Looking up at him, she smiled and opened her mouth before gently slipping it into her mouth. She sucked and licked around the area and Link groaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god...Zeldaaaa~!" He cried out as she plunged deeper. She started to suck the first few inches while stroking the rest with one of her hands. A strand of hair got caught in her mouth and she pulled it back to push it out of the way before she felt Link's hand gently grab all of her hair and hold it back for her.

She chuckled and looked up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Link replied with a chuckle.

After a few more minutes, Zelda pulled away but continued to gently stroke Link's tool; which was now nice and slippery.

Link knelt down and Zelda sat back as he held her skirt up and pulled her underwear down her legs. He trailed a series of kisses down her right leg while he pulled the pink piece of clothing off. He massaged her feet and rubbed her shapely legs, taking in every bit of her he could before coming back up and meeting her gaze.

"Zelda..." He whispered her name before slowly bending down and placing his lips just above her entrance.

Zelda could feel his hot breath flow over her and she groaned. "Please Link..." She said. "Please..."

Link smiled mischievously and placed his pointer finger inside her.

"Oh, Link! Please!" She cried out as he placed a second finger inside and began to thrust in an out, his face still near her.

"Link - Ahhh~" Zelda's body jerked as Link suddenly licked her folds. "Yesss~" She cried as he started to lick deeper. He kept his fingers inside her and continued to thrust while he drove his tongue further inside. "Oh my god...yesss~!" Zelda continued to cry out in ecstasy as he devoured her whole.

Her hands once again found themselves planted in his blonde hair and she was forced to close her legs around him as he licked harder and thrust faster.

"Ahhh~!" Zelda cried.

Link slowed down his pace and finally removed his fingers from inside her. He crawled up onto her bed and crashed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm." Zelda moaned against him. "I love you so much, Link." She whispered. Her voice was ragged and she was breathing heavily.

"I love you to, Zelda." He replied as he dove back down and kissed her fully on the lips, brushing his tongue gently against her lips.

Zelda parted her mouth so that Link's tongue could slip through and she began to explore inside his. Their tongues brushed against each other, causing Zelda to grab his back tightly and pull his body closer to her. She gently scratched her nails against Link's skin as he snaked an arm underneath her body and cupped one of her breasts with his free hand.

When Zelda wrapped her legs around his lower back, Link raised himself up with one arm and looked into her eyes. "We're going to need a condom." He said.

"Top drawer." She said, still breathing heavily.

Link kissed her again before sliding off of her body and opening up the drawer she mentioned. Opening up the packaging, Link unrolled the thin plastic over his rock hard member and walked back over to Zelda.

He traced kisses from just above her entrance all the way up to her lips. Zelda stroked his tool vigorously and when Link gently lowered his body, she slipped it inside her.

"A-Ahhh~!" Zelda gasped.

Link moaned as he felt her inner walls close in around him, and he slowly pulled out before gently thrusting back in.

"Oh, yes Link!" Zelda gasped again as Link began to pick up the pace. He positioned himself over her, holding himself up with his arms to gain better support as he thrust harder and faster inside her.

"Oh my god, yes Link!" Zelda cried.

"Ahh~, Zelda!" Link grunted back as tendrils of pleasure shot through him like electricity. He suddenly slowed down and casme to a stop before pulling out and grabbing Zelda's body. She eyed him with confusion but suddenly she was rolled over so that her back was now face up.

"Oh~!" She squeaked cutely. "I love it when you take control." She whispered passionately.

Link entered her from behind and started his rhythm back up while placing his hands over her soft, round butt cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Zelda cried out as Link pumped himself inside her faster and faster. "Yes~! Oh, Link! Yesss~!" She cried out in pure ecstasy.

Link lowered his chest onto her back and then rolled over to the side so that they were now spooning. He grabbed her leg and raised it up before pounding her once more.

"Ahh~! Link! Yesss. Don't stop! Please!" Zelda cried.

"Oh my God." Link gasped. "Zeldaaa~!" He cried out.

She tilted her head back to look at him and Link placed his lips over hers. After a few minutes, Zelda pushed Link back on the bed to that he was now laying down. She stayed where she was, and gently rocked her body around his tool.

Link placed his hands on her hips but stopped doing any work. He was breathing so heavily now, and sweat glistened off of both of their bodies.

Zelda picked up her speed and began to bounce up and down, her breasts moving in rhythm with her body. She grabbed them and squeezed them, trying to relieve some pressure. Several minutes, Link's feet suddenly jerked and Zelda quickly hopped off.

She pulled off the condom and covered his tool with her mouth, beginning to stroke and pump it once more. It wasn't long before Link cried out in pleasure, hinting at his climax. "Z-Zeldaaa~!" He cried as he unloaded his juices down her throat.

Zelda sucked down hard on his tool, making sure to get every last drop before licking it clean.

She swallowed and then climbed back up to kiss him on the lips.

**[End of Lemon]**

**[Zelda]**

Link cupped her face and kissed her passionately on the lips as she eased her body onto his; their sweaty skin stuck together in the hot room.

Zelda pulled a lock of wet hair back behind her ear before she laid to the side and cuddled against Link's body. A sudden shiver ran through her body and she hugged Link closer to her.

"Cold?" Link asked her.

"Yeah." Zelda replied with a soft whisper

Link gently sat up and pulled the sheets over their bodies before laying back down and wrapping an arm around her. He took in a deep breath and rested his chin above her head, and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

**[Sheik]**

He made it back to his apartment with all the intel he needed, placed carefully in a backpack that was slung around his shoulders. Sheik pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked his door. But he didn't go inside.

At least, not immediately.

For some reason, Sheik felt like something was very off. He left the door wide open and took a few steps inside his dark living room. After several long seconds of silence, Sheik sighed and was about to close his door when he heard a familiar _clicking_ sound and then felt the barrel of a pistol press against his temple.

"Don't move." He heard a females voice say

* * *

**(A.N.) Ohhh~, suspenseful! Who was that girl, and what will happen to Sheik?**

**Let me know your thoughts in the reviews please!**

**- Demonzmagic**


	20. Important Notice

_**Important Notice!**_

Sorry about the long delay guys, I really thought I'd have finished the next chapter sooner before I left for vacation but unfortunately I'm not quite complete with it yet as I have been very busy and traveling without my laptop.

The reason for my long absence is because I am out of the country visiting family until July 23. I will try to get the next chapter up before then and it will replace this authors notes!

- Demonzmagic


End file.
